You Belong With Me
by Stefani.Marie09
Summary: Tragedy hits Stefani when the only person of her family left is her little sister Mariah and they are forced to leave everything behind in order to live.
1. chapter 1

Thursday September 15

I woke up to the sound of the alarm going off on my phone. 'I used to be love drunk, but now im hung over, loved you forever; forever is over, we used to ki--' I groaned and shut it off. I got out of bed and walked to the closet to pick out my clothes for the day. I layed them on the bed then rushed to the bathroom to get in the shower. I always wake up at 5:30 every morning to get ready even thought I don't have to be at school till 7:20. I did everything that I needed to do then got out and wrapped a large towel around me before heading back to my room. I got on my bra and undies then walked over to Mariah's room to wake her up. "Mariah! Time to get up!" I said opening her door. She groaned and rolled over doing a stretch still in bed. She got up and walked to her closet. I walked back to my room and turned on my Ipod. Mariah and I like the same kind of music so I turned it up. One Time by Justin Bieber was playing within seconds. Mariah is IN LOVE with him, so as usual I heard her squeal and close the bathroom door. I snickered and finished getting ready. I had a lot on my mind. Getting death threats from my mom's ex-husband, I might get fired from my job; I have a dance competition that was coming up that I probably wouldn't be here for. Everything was going crazy. I fixed my hair before getting dressed in theclothesthat I had picked out. I applied some eyeliner, mascara which is the only real makeup I wear besides lip gloss. When I finished I grabbed my glasses and put them on. Yes I wear glasses. I also have contacts but I only wear them during Volleyball, Soccer, and Dance. I looked in the mirror quickly them grabbed my cell phone, Ipod and backpack then headed downstairs.

I walked into the kitchen and started making a quick breakfast for me and Mariah. Waffles. Just as I was finishing the waffles Mariah came down the stairs. "Morning' sis." I said handing her a plate with a waffle, some fruit and sausage.

"Morning. MMM waffles." she said smiling before drowning it in syrup.

"Geez sugar freak." I said laughing. We sat in silence while we were eating. To consumed by our food to talk I guess you could say. When I finished I got up and cleaned the dishes."Oh I almost forgot. I have dance after school today, so can you go to Jordan's? Her mom won't mind will she?" I asked looking at Mariah.Jordanis her best friend. She has known her for a couple years. They are just like me and my best friendHazel, except their younger and don't get into trouble very much.

"We have soccer after school so we have to stay after too," she said taking a sip of her juice. "But she won't mind me coming over."

"OK, well we better get going. We still have to pick up Jordan." I said turning off the water and wiping my wet hands on a dry dish towel. We walked to the front door grabbing our jackets, shoes and backpacks. I put my phone and Ipod into my jacket pockets then grabbed my car keys and headed to my car. I pulled out of the driveway and headed to Jordan's house. I had to tell her. She probably won't like it but it was for her own good. "Hey Mariah." I said quietly.

"Hmm?" she said looking at me.

"How would you feel about...possibly moving?" I asked. It was quiet while she thought about her answer.

"Where too?" she asked. Damn. I hoped she wouldn't ask that question until later.

"I don't know but uh...possibly...out of state." I hesitated quietly.

"What!? Are you serious!?" she yelled. I kinda expected that to happen.

"It's for your safety. I am only thinking of you, Harold is threatening us again and the judge said it was OK. As long as you agreed to it. It could be good for us to get a fresh start." I explained.

"I can't leave Jordan. She's my best friend." she said slowly.

"Well I already talked to her mom and she said that Jordan could come visit is where ever we move too. Everyone knows I'm only doing it for your safety an--" my phone started ringing cutting me off. It was my best friend Hazel. I would see her at school so it was no biggie. "and Im only thinking of you." I finished.

"What about you? It's your senior year. You can't just leave. What about your teams, Hazel, college, your job?" she asked.

"I know it's my senior year. I can finish it where ever we move to. Hazel said she was coming to see us over winter break, I can find a new job where ever we go and the teams will get along without me." She sat and looked out the window for a few minutes. Pondering through her thoughts. I was focused on the road and turned onto Jordan's street. Finally she sighed.

"OK. Darts then or do you already have a state picked out?" she asked.

"Darts." I said smiling. She nodded and turned back to looking out the window. I was thinking about where the dart would land, Florida? California? Middle of the ocean? Ha Ha. I was nervous and excited about where our new home would be. We sat in silence in our thoughts.

'So maybe now would be a good time to introduce myself. My name is Stefani Kirkwood. Born December 16th in Indianapolis, Indiana. I am a senior at my high school. I am in soccer, volleyball, and dance. My mom died in a car accident over the summer along with two out of three of my half siblings. Mariah was on the Volleyball Camp cruise with me when we got the news of their deaths. She is 13 and in the 7th grade. She's in several activities at her school. She may be younger than me and my half sister but she is one of my best friends. Mariah's dad married my mom when I was 5, then a few years later they had her, then my other sister. She was 7 when she passed away. Before they met my mom had me and my brother Steven. He is also my half brother, so technically I am an only child. I don't know who his dad is, but I've heard that my dad's brother is his father. I've thought about this in my head over and over again. If my MOM had sex with my Dad's BROTHER...would that make Steven my BROTHER or COUSIN??? I have thought about it so much that I actually gave myself a migraine. My dad hasn't been in my life since I was young. I never had anyone to call me 'daddy's lil girl' or 'princess' but when I was 14 he showed back up. We talked, hung out and became close. Finally I felt like 'daddy's lil girl.' Then when I was 15 about to turn 16...he basically told me he didn't want me in his life. It broke my heart. So now I basically have a hard time with letting guys in my life. My step dad...UGH! Where do I start? I can only say one thing about him...HATE HIS GUTS!! He is violent, rude, aggressive, and he knows exactly what to do to piss me off. There are other things you will find out later on though. My mom and him we ALWAYS fighting so in December last year she filed for divorce. It became official in February. FINALLY!! I thought. When my mom died Mariah was put into the system for a while. The judge figured since I was turning 18, had a car, 2 jobs and other stuff...I didn't have to. I was granted to have owner ship of our house when she died so I just stayed there. Eventually the judge decided that I would be Mariah's guardian. They found Harold unfit because he didn't have a job, no car, no place to live and a criminal record that kept him locked up constantly. So now it's just me and Mariah. Social Services checks on us every now and then just to see how we are doing. Harold is mad about the whole situation so hes threatening us all the time, mostly me. My best friend helped me through the process of everything. We've been like sisters from day 1. We met in the 8th grade by making fun of a teacher we had together.

We are the type of girls who laugh hysterically at stuff that happened yesterday, will be causing trouble in the nursing home when we're 60, have complete and random blonde moments, hove one word conversations but know exactly what we are talking about. We are always acting goofy and crazy but we're also the type of girls who don't take crap front anybody. Our discipline record is proof of that. We've been in ALOT of fights. We have never fought or argued simply because we wouldn't stay mad at each other because within seconds we would end up laughing. The only time we've been apart was when her mom sent her to live with her dad in Illinois for a year for getting in so much trouble. When she came back I literally tackled her, but we are sisters…or so I thought.

I pulled up in front of Jordan's house and honked my horn 3 times signaling for her to come out. She ran out the door in seconds and to my car. She got in and the two of them started gossiping and talking about random stuff. I pulled up to their school in 6 minutes. I dropped them off at the front door and said bye. As they disappeared into the school I drove off to mine. In a short 5 minute drive I was pulling into the student parking lot. I hurried to get to my usual spot and parked my car. I grabbed my bag and got out heading into the school. As I got to my locker I noticed a familiar face standing next to it. "HEY GIRLFRIEND!" I said smiling and opening my locker.

"Why didn't you answer my phone call?" Hazel asked looking at me.

"I was talking to Mariah." I said looking at her from the corner of my eye. I saw her face switch to a look that said 'go on'. "She agreed. I think that she is going to be mad but it's for her own good. She was only worried about me and my senior year." I said putting my books in my bag and closing my locker.

"Oh...that's good. You guys need a fresh start. Even if it is in another state. I am still keeping my promise...I'm coming to see you during winter break where ever the hell you are." she said smiling. Before I could respond the bell rang telling the students to head to their first period. We did out weird little handshake and went our separate ways. The day was just like every other day. Go to a class, do nothing for 70 minutes, go to a different class and repeat. The only exciting thing that really actually happened was in my math class we had a substitute teacher. Well being the trouble maker I am I decided to pull out one of my tampons and prank the teacher. I got a red sharpie marker and colored the tip of it and threw it at him. It hit his forehead leaving a red sharpie mark. It was there the ENTIRE day. It was finally the end of the day so I ran my backpack out to my car then headed back inside to the gym for dance practice. I told them that I wouldn't be doing the dance with them because I was moving out of town. They said it was OK and I went back to my car. I got in and headed to the local U-Haul for packing boxes. I got a lot of boxes. We really didn't have much stuff since we sold most of the stuff in a yard sale to get extra money. The only things we didn't sale was our stuff, my mom's Indian stuff, some of our brother's comic books and stuff and a few of our other sister's dolls. We sold everything else like there clothes, shoes, other toys, and etc. I felt like I was throwing them away but it needed to be done. I headed home and started to back the stuff we wouldn't need for a few days like the Indian stuff, books, pictures hanging on the walls, etc. Soon it was 5:30 and I left to pick up Mariah. When I picked her up she told me that she told Jordan and her mom that we were moving. So when we got home she got the darts and I got Stevens map of the United States and hung it on the wall with tape.

"OK...you throw it." I said handing her the dart. She took it with a shaky hand and aimed at the map. Her hand went back then flashed forward. The dart zipped through the air and made contact with the map. "Where did it land?" Mariah asked. I looked at her and she had her eyes closed. I stepped forward to look at it.

"Washington." I said moving the dart enough to see what town it was pointing to. "Looks like uh...La...La Push, Washington." I said removing the dart. We ordered pizza and sat at the kitchen table looking at my laptop screen looking for a place in La Push. We looked for several hours till we finally found one. We got a virtual tour of it and decided we like it. We email the owner informing him/her we were interested in it and how much we were offering to pay. In just a few short minutes he replied with a large word printed across the screen. 'SOLD.' We decided to take a week to get everything packed and moved. This is going to be a long week.

 _*A/N just wanna let everyone know that this is my first fanfic i ever wrote and posted online. i originally posted it to Mibba years ago and have decided to post it on here. if you want to read it without having to wait then click here http//Member/206271/ and you can. it is complete but i will be changing some things because i dont like how i ended it.*_


	2. Chapter 2

As I woke up the next morning in my sleeping bag, in my empty room sucked. It had been a week since we decided that we were going to be moving to La Push, Washington. I grabbed my phone and looked at the time which said it was 8:00. I got up and got dressed then went downstairs.

It was really quiet, kinda weird for this household. I looked around and everything was gone except for in the kitchen there was

a box of cereal bars and 4 of my energy drinks. "MARIAH!?" I yelled listening for footsteps or any kind of noise. Just then Mariah came

into view smiling. "Uh..Where were you?"I asked confused.

"Oh, I met up with Jordan to tell her about us moving today." she replied with a frown.

"I know how you feel. I don't wanna go either but we don't have a choice." I said shoving the cereal bar into my mouth. We sat there for a few minutes in a long silence.Just listening to the murmur of the fridge kicking on. "Well lets get everything loaded up into the car and then we will go get some gas, snacks for the road and stuff so we wont have to stop for a while. We should see how far we get without having to stop." I said smiling. Everything was always a game between the two of us.

She smiled then said "Sounds fun. I bet we make it a couple of states."

"We shall see." I said laughing. I headed up the stairs to my room to grab my stuff then carried it down to the car. We put the suit cases with our clothes in them into the trunk and out pillows, blankets and small bags in the back seat. The small bags had stuff like shampoo, conditioner, soap, hairbrushes, etc. We took one last look at the house before locking the front door and walking to the car. We got in and headed to the gas station. I pumped the gas and made sure it was a full tank then went inside to get the snacks with Mariah behind me. We got a large bag of Doritos, a large bag of Cheetohs, some candy, beef jerky, gum, some other snacks and I got a cooler to put ice and drinks into. I paid for everything then headed back out to the car. We put our drinks into the cooler of ice and the snacks in the back seat. Before we pulled away from the pump Mariah got my laptop out and went to MapQuest for directions. I moved to car to an empty parking spot so others cars could get gas. Then we typed the gas stations name into the spot for our 'starting point' then for our ending poing we put 'La Push Market' for our ending. It gave us everything we needed so I pulled out of the spot and left toward the highway it told me to take. I turned on the radio to our favorite station which was RADIO DISNEY and we jammed out to that till we lost the station so Mariah plugged in my IPod and turned it to Paramore-Pressure. (if you havent heard this song you should listen to it...its AWESOME!)

By now it was just after 3 o'clock and I drove through illinois and half way through Iowa before we stopped to use the bathroom. We had only used more than half a tank of gas but I decided to get more. We weren't really hungry cause we were full on all our junk food so we wanted to wait a while before we got actual food. When we finished using the bathroom and getting gas we continued on our way.At around 7 we decided to stop at a diner that was off the interstate to get something to eat. By this point we were somewhere in Wyoming. (I drive pretty fast if you haven't noticed). We got two burgers, fries and soft drinks to go cause we wanted to hurry. Mariah fell asleep around 9:42. I was so hyped up on sugar that I wasn't even tired.

Sunday

Monday

Tuesday

At around five in the morning we reached the Oregon/Washington border. We had went from Indiana through, illinois, Iowa, South dakota, Wyoming, Montana, took the wrong ramp which led us to Idaho so I had to reroute MapQuest, and continued to Oregon and now Washington."Mariah, wake up." I said reaching over to shake her awake. She stirred a little then opened her eyes.

"What time is it?" she asked stretching and yawning.

"Just after five in the morning." I answered her merging to the left lane.

"Where are we?" she asked rubbing her eyes.

"Just crossed the Oregon and Washington border. I got off on the wrong ramp back in Montana so I had to reroute our directions." I said turning my laptop toward her. She looked at me and laughed. "What?" I asked confused.

"I knew you would do something like that." She smiled.

"Well I wouldn't have took the wrong ramp if you didn't kick the laptop in your sleep." I said laughing.

"Oh, whatever. So where are we headed?" she asked looking at the screen.

"To the market in La Push. I wanna get some fruit and stuff before we bloat from all the junk food. Just because we had to leave our teams don't mean we need to start pigging out." I said rubbing my belly laughing.

"Ok. Just keep heading north till you get to exit 25A." Mariah told me. I followed her directions and got off when I saw the exit. It led to the only road that could get us to La Push. Mariah rolled down her window as the morning sun was coming above the trees. The car was instantly filled with a earthy, woodsy smell. We both inhaled deeply."Ah. I love the smell of nature." I said smiling. Since this was the only road in and out of La Push Mariah was messing around my laptop. I looked over at one point and saw that she was on Myspace. About 45 minutes later I saw a sign that said 'Welcome to La Push'. Which meant we had made it. I sighed as we continued down the road. We got into the town and it looked just like I thought it would. Small, rainy, surrounded by trees.

"Hey, theres the store. I got to peee." Mariah said bouncing up and down. I pulled into the parking lot and found a spot to park. Before I could turn the car off Mariah darted from the car and into the store. I got out and went in to get some things. I got us small cups that had mixed fruit in them and some V8 drinks. As I walked to the counter to pay for the stuff I saw my favorite magazine Cosmopolitan. I haven't read this one yet so I was excited to get it. I took the bags and

started flipping through the pages, just then Mariah came up to me and took her V8. We walked out the sliding doors and out to the car. We got back onto to the road and started driving around looking for the house. We finally found it and pulled into the driveway of a house. I parked my car and shut it off then got out. I walked up the front steps with Mariah behind me. We walked through the door and I looked around. To the right of the front door was the living room which was already set up. The couch was closest to the doorway, love seat opposite of it, coffee table in the middle, and our plasma screen hung above the fire place. The movers had alread set everything up for us. They were really nice and sweet. We looked around the room and noticed that our boxes weren't there. "Where are the boxes?" I asked. We started looking around the house. In the kitchen the kitchen boxes were in there already, we went upstairs and in one of the bedrooms was mariah's bed, dresser, boxes and computer desk. We looked in th other room and my stuff was there. They must have put them in here for us. I smiled then headed back down to the living room. The living room was already set up. The rug was covering the hardwood floor, with the coffee table on top if it along with the couch and love seat. The movies were next to the fireplace in the movie rack. "That was so sweet of them. Good thing I gave them more than what they asked for." I said. "Lets get the kitchen organized so we can get food in here." I said walking toward the kitchen.

We started unpacking the plates, cups, bowls, spoons, forks, knives and etc then putting them in the spots we thought they would be best. At around 11:00 we finished up the kitchen and decided to do the bathrooms, laundry room and every other room except our rooms. We finished everything around 3 and decided to go shopping for stuff for the house. First we had to unload everthing out of the car in order to get anything else in it. We just put everything in the living room for now then went back out to the car. We got to the store and just started grabbing stuff. Cereal, milk, chips, soup, lunch meats, ground beef, hotdogs, friut, stuff to drink, shampoo, conditioner, new toothbrushes, tooth paste, toilet paper, paper towels, towels, body wash and etc. We ended up spending over 300 dollars and stuff. It didn't bother us because of all the money we had saved up from my jobs, my moms will money, the yard sale cash and everything. We barely had enough room for everything but we managed to get it all in the car. We got home and put everything where it needed to go and decided to make pizza for dinner. We ate in the living room and watched a movie. We watched A walk to Remember, it was our favorite movies and everytime we watched it we would cry and quote it word from word. "Well. I think its time we get to bed. We got school tomorrow. I already have our schedules and everything, the school is just like the middle school. 6th graders on one side. 7th and 8th on the other but it goes from 7th to 12th." I said taking my plate into the kitchen. She followed me and put it in the sink.

"Ok. See you in the morning." Mariah replied then went upstairs. I cleaned the kitchen and then went upstairs into my room. I moved the boxes around and got into my pajamas. As I layed on my mattress that was laying on the floor i hoped that this would be a fresh start for us both.

Wednesday

I woke up the next morning to my phone going off 'Cause we are sister, we stand together, we make up one big family though we don't look the same--' I picked it and put it to my ear. "Hello?" I yawned into the phone.

"Hey! Did you make it?" Hazel asked. I moved the phone away form me to look at the time, 5:43. She was always the one to call at the butt crack of dawn.

"Yes. We did. Everything is unpacked except our rooms." I said stretching.

"Cool. What time is it there?" she asked curiously.

"Uh...5:45." I said sitting up.

"Oh...thats a big time difference. Are you going to school today?" she was just full of question.

"Yea I know. Yes we are going to school." I said. frowning.

"Oh. What time does it start?" she asked another question.

"uh...I think at 7. Thank god you called cause I probably wouldn't have woke up on time." I laughed and she joined in. "Well got to go. I need to start getting ready. Tell everyone I miss them already." I said getting off the floor. She agreed and we hung up. I went downstairs to my suit case and looked for something to wear. This town seemed to always be rainy, cold and earthy so I decided on something warm.

After I was dressed I went into the bathroom and fixed my hair and makeup. I went to Mariah's room and opened her door. She was laying on her mattress just like I had last night. "Hey, Mariah. You need to get up. Its our first day of school!" I yelled so she would get. "I want to leave early so we have time to find the school, a parking spot, and lockers." I said then walked down to the kitchen to start the smoothies. I got the strawberries, bananas, blueberries, orange juice, ice and the blender. I put everything into the blender then turned it on. As I was pouring them into our smoothie glasses Mariah walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. At this point it was just after 6:30, so we grabbed our bags that I had already put our schedules into and headed out to the car. We headed to the school and found it in a few minutes.

We pulled into the parking lot and there were a few cars already there with students hanging out around them. As we pulled into the lot everybody started looking at us. I hated it when people stared at me, I found a spot and parked in it then hurriedly turned off the car. We sat in the car for a while and looked over our schedules. We finally decided to get out and face everyone. We walked to the back of the car to get our bags out of the trunk when a football hit me in the back of the head. I rubbed my head then turned to pick it up. I grabbed it and saw where it came from. There was a group of guys at the other end of the lot laughing. I readied myself to throw it when one of the guys spoke,

"Don't hurt yourself honey." He said laughing. He must have been a jock.

"Don't worry...I won't." I said. _(*in case you didn't know this is a reference to the movie White Chicks*)_ At this point everyone was looking at me. I lifted my hand behind my head to throw it, I launched my arm forward and released the ball with alot of force behind it. It zoomed through the air toward the jock. It nailed him in the head and he fell to the ground. Everyone around us started laughing and saying stuff like

"Dude, you got owned by a girl." "Shes got a good arm" etc...We continued across the large parking lot while everyone continues to look. I looked around at everyone and saw a group of guys that stood out. They were tan, dark hair, VERY tall and EXTREMELY built. I noticed some girls standing with them, one was about my height, long black hair and brown eyes. I saw two people walk up to them. A guy and a girl. They guy looked just like the guys. They girl almost the same. As we got closer to them I suddently recognized the girl.

"Leah?" I asked as we walked even cloeser to them. She turned around to see who had called her name as the guys turned their heads too. Her eyes widened and a smile grew across her face.

"STEFANI!!!MARIAH" she said as we ran to eachother. We jumped on eachother and hugged. "Oh my god! I can't believe your here. I havent seen you since the cruise. Oh my gosh how are you?" she asked releasing me and hugging Mariah. I had met Leah on the cruise over the summer when my family passed away. We hung out and became pretty close. She helped me cope with the death. While Mariah and I were on the cruise with our volleyball teams, it was her family vacation.

"Im ok. You know...considering. How are you? I forgot you lived here." I said smiling at her.

"That's good. Im glad that your doing ok. So um what are you guys doing here?" she asked confused. Everyone she had been talking to was looking at you.

"We just moved here." Mariah said. I noticed her looking at one of the guys standing behind Leah. I smiled then turned my attention to Leah.

"Moved? Why did you guys move across the country?" She asked. I just looked at Mariah and she looked at me.

"We needed a fresh start...especially after..you know." I said looking at the ground. My eyes quickly looked at the guys they were so confused. Leah apparently caught me looking at them and smiled.

"Oh. Stef, Mariah. This is the gang i was telling you about. This is Seth my brother who you never met on the cruise, Quil, Embry, Paul, Jared, Kim, Nat and Jacob. Everyone this is Stefani and her little sister Mariah." Leah said pointing to all of them.

"Hey. Nice meeting you guys.Heard alot about you...They don't seem annoying to me, Leah. "I said smiling. She stuck out her tongue and laughed.

"Well we've heard a few things about you too...We're not used to seeing Leah smile, laugh or any other emotion except anger really." Quil said sticking out his hand.

"Hmm..that's odd. She was all smiles on the vacay. Maybe its just you guys." I said. Leah laughed and so did Kim.

"So when did you get here?" Kim asked.

"Uh last night." i replied looking at her.

"Do you have everything unpacked yet?" Leah asked.

"Ha Ha no. We still have our rooms to do. That is going to take forever since the beds weigh a ton. I suggested we stayed home to get it all fixed but NOOO Lil miss mariah wanted to come." I said poking her in the side.

"Well I wanted to get to know the school. Geez." she said elbowing me.

"We could help you." Leah said. I looked at her and smiled. "It really won't matter if were not here. We skip alot."

"Are you sure? I don't wanna ruin your studies and possibly get you in trouble by your mom. Ive seen her angry...scary." I said smiling. Leah and I looked at each other then laughing out loud. We caused alot of trouble on the ship whenever we were together.

"Leah! Come on. We have to go." I said carrying a bucket of water that was freaking heavy. She came around the corner carrying another bucket that had water in it too.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Keep your shorts on, im coming." she said in a whispered tone. We walked to the deck that was over the pool area. We had been pulling pranks on people all day when we decided to prank her mom. We looked over the deck to see her mom laying on a lounge chair tanning right below us. We lifted the buckets over the railing and tipped it slowly but not letting any of the water leave the buckets. "Ok. On three." Leah whispered. "One..."

"Two..."

"THREE!!" we said at the same time and dumped the water on her mom below us. We heard her scream and we started rolling on the ground cause we were laughing so hard.

"LEAH CLEARWATER!!!!! YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE." Her mom Sue yelled up from below us. We stood up and looked down at her. She was red from the sun...or she was really mad...whichever it was it was still funny. She was soaked from head to toe. I started to snort from laughing.

"Yea...that was pretty funny though." Leah said laughing. "But its ok if we help. We won't mind." She said looking back at the guys. They all nodded and agreed.

"Ok, but if your mom finds out you skipped cause of me, it aint my fault." I said teasingly pointing a finger at her. "Do you wanna stay here or go back home and finish your room?" I asked Mariah.

"Im gonna go back home.I don't feel like staying up all night." She said looking at me.

"Ok then. Lets go." I said grabbing the keys out of my pocket. Mariah, Leah, Kim and I headed to my car while the guys turned to the car they were standing by and got in. We all left the parking lot and the guys followed me to the house. When we got there we left our bags in the cars and headed into the house after i unlocked it. As soon as the guys looked into the living room and saw the TV they all highfived and talked about the games they could watch on it. "You guys want something to drink?" I asked closing the door then walking to the kitchen.

"Sure. What do you have?" Embry replied. I walked over to the fridge and looked inside.

"Looks like our options are water, water, water, and oh um water. We don't drink much pop." I said closing the door and turning to look at the others. They laughed at my joke even if it wasn't that funny.

"Thats fine. I like water." Quil said.

"Ok. Bottle waters all around." I said reaching back into the fridge to get the waters. "Orders up." I said like a waitress. The guys laughed again and took their drinks. Jacob reached for his drink and touched my hand accidentally but that touch sent electric shocks through my whole body. I just looked at him and his smile about made me melt. Mariah kicked me snapping me out of my concentration and I looked at everyone.

"Oh great. This is gonna take me FOREVER!" I said walking to the stairs.

"We could help you. You know...if you wanted." Embry said.

"That would be great. Thanks so much." I said smiling. I clapped my hands and walked up the steps with the guys right behind me. I turned to look back at them and noticed Nat was gone. "NAT!? YOU WANNA COME?" I asked from the steps looking at Mariah and him standing next to each other.

"Nah. I think Im gonna help Mariah with her stuff." he said looking at her. She blushed a shade of pink that looked like she was wearing makeup. I looked at her and winked.

"Ok. You two have fun." I said laughing and continued up the steps. We entered my room and it was huge but as the guys all filed in it became smaller and smaller. I laughed to myself and started working. Quil helped me get me bed together while Jacob and Embry put together my desk, Paul and Jared put my shelves together that would hold my trophies. I made my bed and everything then told the guys where I would want my desk and shelves to be. They did as I wanted. It was now around 4:39 and Leah was helping me with setting my stuff up on my desk; like my laptop, table lamp, pencil holder that had pens, pencils, highlighters, etc; my printer and stuff like that; while the guys were putting my trophies and ribbons onto the shelves.

"Geez, Stefani. You must really be good at sports or something." Embry said admiring one of my Volleyball awards.

I looked at him with a straight face and said "Nope. I actually suck. Those are all stolen. I had my name put onto them so no one would suspect anything." Then turned back around and finished my desk.

"Seriously?" he asked shocked. I was trying so hard not to laugh but I couldn't hold it in any longer. I burst out laughing and so did the other guys. They obviously knew I was joking.

"Embry, your so gullible. I'm actually really good at them. I got a scholarship for a couple colleges. I just had to choose which one but that's not gonna happen now." I said upset.

"Why not?" Paul asked.

"Cause in order for me to keep the scholarships I had to stay with my team in Indiana or I would lose it cause it was a Team Scholarship." I said walking over to

my dresser.

"Oh. We're sorry." Jared said. I shrugged cause I was starting to get angry thinking about it.

"So whose ready for the bonfire tonight?" Paul asked.

"What bonfire?" I asked turning my attention to the group of boys who started passing my soccer ball around.

"Oh, a whole group of us get together from time to time. We go to first beach and hang out." Jacob said.

"Oh. What do you guys usually do? Ive never been to a bonfire before." I told them smiling.

"We have a huge fire, food, music, dancing, some games, then we tell some stories." Quil said throwing the ball to Paul.

"What kinda stories? Like ghosts? monster?" I asked in a spooky voice.

"Well sometimes, but tonight it's different." Jared said.

"Whys that?" I asked putting clothes into my dresser and closet.

"Cause tonight's story is about the Quileute legends that date back several centuries ago." Paul answered looking at me. "Do you wanna go?" he asked.

"Sure. Sounds like fun. What time does it start?" I asked walking over to my desk chair.

"6:30, but the guys and I have to get there early to help get everything together. The fire don't build its self." Leah said tossing me the ball. I stood up and started to do some tricks I learned while in soccer. The guys were watching me do them.

"Ok, well I will get changed and help you guys then." I said as I started bouncing the ball on my head.

"Ok we'll be back in 45 minutes to pick you up after we get Bella." Embry said.

"Whos Bella?" I asked curiously grabbing the ball out of the air.

"Shes Jake's best gal friend and hes totally in love with her, but shes dating a stupid vampi--" he was cut of by Jacob hitting him in the back of the head. "OW! WAS THAT REALLY NECESSARY!?" he yelled rubbing his head. My heart and face dropped when he said Jacob was in love with her. I felt disappointment wash over me and I knew that the guys saw it too since they were looking at me.

"Oh, um that's ok. Just tell me how to get there. I wanna get to know the town and roads anyways.I'll meet you there." I said trying to smile. I worked cause Paul grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down the directions. "Ok. Well I guess I will see you guys there?" I asked looking at Paul's directions.

"Ok sounds good." Quil said as he stood up. We walked down the stairs and onto the front porch where they all gave me hugs. The only one that stood out was Jacobs. I didn't wanna let him go but I knew I had to because he was in love with another girl. As they walked to their car I waved bye and Nat came running out.

They all waved back as they pulled out of the drive way. I headed back into the house and up to my room to start getting ready.

~Jake's P.O.V~

On the way to Forks to pick up Bella I couldn't help but think about Stefani and how that disappointment washed over her when Embry told her I was in love with

Bella. She looked like she was about to break down but she held herself together. I loved Bella but something about Stefani made me want her. I've told Bella that

I would never give up on her and I meant it. Shes told me that she wants to be with that blood sucking leech. She didn't need to be with that THING!

"Jake? Dude whats wrong?" Quil asked from the backseat of my car.

"Nothing." I answered through a clenched jaw.

"If its nothing then why are you gripping the steering wheel like your about to break it?" he asked seriously.

"I was just thinking. Theres Bella." I said looking up at her porch where she was waiting. She spotted us and ran up to the car. I got out and walked around it to hug her. Of course being the clumsy one she is she slipped in the mud and fell into my arms. "Well hello to you too Bells." I said helping her stand. She smelled of the leech so I wrinkled my nose in disgust and went to get in the driver seat.

"Hey. Hey guys." She said as she climbed into the front seat between me and Paul. When she was settled I started toward first beach. I could tell that the guys were totally disgusted by the smell of the blood sucker on her. We passed Stefani's house on the way to first beach and she was in her front yard hitting the Volleyball by herself. I half smiled when I saw her smiling.

"HEY STEF!!!" Leah yelled out the back window to her. She looked our way forgetting the ball which hit her in the face. We all laughed as she waved and smiled then ran inside.

"Guess you have a new girl in town." Bella said looking at me. I looked at her and smiled.

"Yea. We ran into each other at the store this morning." I informed her before looking back out to the road.


	3. Chapter 3

Instead of getting ready immediately I decided to go out front and play around with my volleyball. I had been out there for maybe ten minutes when I saw Jake's car driving past my house. I noticed a girl in the front seat. She was pretty cute. Long brown hair, kinda pale but not a sick pale, and she was looking at Jake smiling. I kept focusing on the ball pretending I didn't notice them. Then I heard someone yell, "HEY STEF!!" I turned to see Leah sticking her head out the window waving at me. I forget about the ball that was coming back down. It hit me in the face. I was SO humiliated but I kept a smile on my face and waved back to them. I grabbed my ball then ran back inside to get ready. I was ready in about 37 minutes and I looked in the mirror.

I grabbed my keys, phone, and Paul's directions and then headed down to the kitchen. "Hey I'm going to the beach for a little to hang out with the guys. Do you wanna go?" I told her as she stood over the stove.

"No. I'm gonna stay here. Finish up my room." she said stirring whatever was in the pot.

"Ok.Bye." I said then darted out the front door. Nat was walking up the steps as I was going down. "Uh. Hey. Aren't you going to the bonfire?" I asked confused.

"I never go to those things. There always the same." he said looking at the ground.

"Mariah's inside if you wanna go in." I informed him. He immediately looked up and smiled. I turned around and walked to the front door pushing him in. "MARIAH!! YOU HAVE COMPANY!!!" I yelled up the stairs.

"WHO IS IT!?" she called back from her room.

"NAT!!" I yelled back. We heard running and a thud sound then Mariah yell "OW!" we laughed then she appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Hey." she said smiling. "Hey." he replied looking at her.

"Ok, well. I'm gonna go." I said walking back to my car. I got in and started it and pulled out of the drive-way. I followed Paul's directions and found the beach. There were a lot of cars there. I noticed Jacob's car at the front so I parked behind it. I put my key and phone in my jean pockets then got out of the car and started walking toward the beach. In the distance I could already see a fire going in the middle of a circle of logs. I saw the guys standing a few feet from the fire with the girl I saw in the car with them. I started walking over toward them but a saw a girl who looked to be in her early 20s having trouble with one of the tables.

"Shoot! Ow!" she cried out as the table fell on her foot. I ran over to help her.

"Here. Let me help you with that." I said sitting it the right way.

"Oh thank you so much. You a life saver... the boys were supposed to do it but there to stubborn." She said looking at me and smiling. I looked at her and the left side of her face had serious damage to it. Like bear claws or something. She was beautiful once you got passed the scars. I smiled back at her. "Hi. I'm Emily." she said sticking out her hand for me to shake.

I took her hand and said "I'm Stefani. I just moved here."

"Oh you're Stefani? It's so nice to meet you. The guys haven't stopped talking about you since they got here." she said smiling and giggling slightly. Just then a guy that looked like Jake and the other guys walked up behind Emily and wrapped his arms around her waist. She turned around and kissed him on the lips. I looked away not wanting to stare."Oh Stefani, this is my fiancé Sam. Sam this is Stefani. This girl the boys have been telling us about." she introduced us. "Hi there. Nice meeting you. You really have become popular in the little time you've been here." he said sticking out his hand.

I took it and just like the guys he was hot too. Was there some kinda flu going around or something. "Nice meeting you." I said smiling then turning my head to look at Jacob and Bella. They were both smiling and enjoying the night. I stayed to help Emily and Sam with some of the stuff the guys didn't help do and I got to know them very well. Apparently Sam once loved Leah. I was shocked, they had dated for a while and then he met Emily. They have been together for a couple years. I told them some stuff about me like my sports, extra curricular activities, how I've been in singing contest and small details about my family. "Oh you have to sing for us tonight. We need some entertainment other than Sam and Embry having arm wrestling matches." Emily laughed.

"Um, I don't know. I'm not good at singing in front of people I don't know." I said helping set the food on the table.

"I thought you were in contests?" Emily asked confused.

"Singing contest against my family in our living room." I laughed and she joined in. "I will give it a shot though."

"Yay!" she said clapping her hands. "I can't wait." We went into a silence that led me to thinking about Jake and Bella.

"Hey Emily?" I started cautiously.

"Huh?" she said looking up from the punch bowl.

'What can you tell me about Jake and Bella?" I asked her in a quiet voice.

"Oh. Well she just moved here last year. Her and Jake became best friends till she met this guy. His name is Edward. Well Edward doesn't like Jake and Jake him. Well last year Edward and his family moved and it crushed poor Bella. Well Jake was there to pick up the pieces and he ended liking her and then when Edward and his family came back Bella went back to him. It crushed Jake, but he promised Bella he wouldn't give up on the two of them being together. She choose Edward over Jake and he still hasn't given up on her. He would do anything for her but she just pushes him away. It hurts him. I really don't like Bella cause Jake is like a son to me and he deserves better. Ya know?" she finished. I just nodded my head. At that minute I knew what song I was going to be singing.

"Wow. Well I better go say hi to the guys." I said smiling up at her. She hugged me and I turned to head over to them. Quil, Jared and Paul were standing with their backs to me so I got a running start and took off running toward them. Then I jumped on Quil's back. "HEY GUYS!!! WHATS GOING ON??" I asked. I wrapped my legs around his torso and my arms around his neck so I didnt't fall off.

"Did you just get here?" Embry asked.

"No. I've been here for a while. I was talking to Emily and Sam. She is a doll." I said jumping off Quil's back. I walked to the front of them and came face to face with Bella. I felt so much hatred toward her for hurting Jacob like that. She treated him like dirt. I gave her a dirty look and the guys obviously noticed. She returned the look.

"Oooooh cat fight." Jared said. The guys laughed and I straightened up.

"Hi. I'm Stefani. So your Bella?" I asked sticking out my hand for her to shake.

"Yes. Nice to meeting you." she said shaking my hand. I removed my hand from hers as Emily said the food was done. I walked over to the table and got a plate. The guys were blocking the table so no one else could get to it.

"HEY!!!!" I yelled getting their attention. They all looked at me confused. "Ladies first." I said walking between them and the table. Emily, Leah, Kim and even Bella smiled at me as we moved in front of the guys to get our food. The guys were getting impatient so I took my time just to make them mad. As I moved out of the way the guys all said at the same time, "FINALLY!" I giggled then walked over to where Emily and the other girls were sitting. Bella was sitting on the other side of the fire. "Hey guys. What up?" I asked standing in front of them. They looked up at me and smiled.

"No...Go ahead." they said.

"Hi. and fore warning, im not used to singing in front of people so have a paper bag ready." I said laughing. Just then Sam, Jared, and another other guy I have yet to meet came over.

"Stefani, Billy Black; Jacob's dad. This is Stefani. She just moved here. Billy's going to be telling the legends tonight." Sam told me. I shook his hand and said hi. I talked to them while we ate and I became really close with Kim. We talked for about an hour and then the sun set and Billy rolled out into the middle of the circle. (I hope you've all ready the books because im not typing the legend. It will take to long.) Apparently I was the only one who hadn't heard it before cause I was the only one paying attention. He said that the were-people or werewolfs as they were called; only existed to fight of the cold ones, Vampires. The werewolfs protected the land of La Push for as long as the vampires were around. I have always believed in this stuff so it really fascinated me. I loved hearing ghost stories, and all that. I believed that ghosts still walked the earth and I believed this.

"Is this all true?" I asked looking at him with wide eyes.

"Do you think it is?" Sam asked. I looked around the group and all their eyes were on me.

"Well I believe in ghosts, aliens, Nessie, big foot and all that so I would be contradicting myself if I didn't believe it. Its just a legend, legends can be true or false. Do I believe that the legend is true? Yes. I believe that the Native Americans who once lived on this land were were-people along time ago. Do I believe that its true today? I don't know yet." I said after giving them a serious look.

"Ok then." Billy said. I looked at him and he smiled at me. I went to throw my paper plate away in the trash bin that was right next the table when Emily followed me.

"So are you ready to sing?" she asked tossing her plate into the bin with mine. I just looked at her shocked. "It'll be ok. Just breathe." she said putting her hands on my shoulders.

"Yea. Just promise nobody will laugh at me if I suck." I said sighing.

"Nobody will laugh. If they do they will have to deal with same and if Sam laughs with them he has to deal with me and he don't like me when Im angry." she said laughing. I just looked at her and nodded. We walked back over to the circle and I stood on the small stage made for two or three people. "Everyone! Please enjoy the music styling of Stefani Kirkwood." Emily said and moved to sit by same. The music started and I waited for my part.

Cosmic Blush: Out Of This World

Your smile,

it gets me ev'ry time I see you.

Your eyes take me away.

I don't really know where this is gonna lead to,

But it's like

I'm floating in space.

You take me somewhere

that I've never been before.

There's a whole new place waiting

when you open up the door.

You're out of this world

I knew that you could make it,

You didn't have to fake it,

You're never comin' down.

You're out of this world,

Can't get any better,

We're gonna last forever,

Keep your head up,

Don't look down.

You're out of this world.

The stars like diamonds up above our heads are falling.

I know that wishes come true.

Your voice,

across the universe you were calling.

Like a song from out of the blue.

We're flyin' so high,

we're almost at the top.

And as long as we're together,

I never wanna stop.

You're out of this world

I knew that you could make it,

You didn't have to fake it,

You're never comin' down.

You're out of this world,

Can't get any better,

We're gonna last forever,

Keep your head up,

Don't look down.

You're out of this world.

So many dreams to fly to,

and I'll right beside you

we're getting closer to the sun.

We'll let the moon astound us;

A million stars surround us

wishing on each one.

(Slower)

You're out of this world,

Can't get any better,

We're gonna last forever,

Keep your head up,

Don't look down.

You're out of this world

I knew that you could make it,

You didn't have to fake it,

You're never comin' down.

You're out of this world,

Can't get any better,

We're gonna last forever,

Keep your head up,

Don't look down.

You're out of this world.

I couldn't help but look at Jacob when I was singing. This song sang out how I felt about Jacob. I hope he knew it. I looked around and saw everyone dancing.

The only ones who weren't dancing were Jake and Bella. As the music faded away everyone stopped and clapped. Quil and Embry doing a high pitched whistle.

Emily ran up to me and gave me hug followed by Kim and Leah. I was glad that not only my family thought I could sing. I walked off the small stage and sat on a log and started roasting a marshmallow for smores. I got lost in my thoughts. *I just wish that I could tell him how I felt. That song is all about how I feel toward Jacob, but hes in love with Bella. She is pretty but she's not all that. Jake shouldn't be liking her. She has a boyfriend, Edward; he should respect that and not try to steal her from him. She treats him like crap and he just tries to get with her. Jacob you belong with Me.* I was so deep in my thoughts I didn't even realize that my mellow had burnt and fell of into the fire. I felt someone nudge me and snapped out of it. "Huh?" I said without looking.

"Stef. Can I talk to you for a minute?" I recognized Emily's voice. I nodded and got up. When we got away from the group I said, "Whats up Em?"

"Was that song for someone in particular here?" she asked looking me in the eyes.

"Psh...No. who could I possible dedicate that too?" I said trying to hide the truth. She didn't buy it.

"I don't know...Jacob maybe." she said winking.

"I-I-I did not dedicate it to him. Why would you say that?" I asked walking slowly now.

"You kept looking at him when you were singing. Im not the only one who noticed." she said bumping my shoulder with hers.

"Who else?" I asked embarrassed.

"Me, Sam, Leah, Kim, Jared and Billy. They all wanted me to talk to you." she said interlocking her arm with mine.

"Oh great! This is humiliating." I said covering my face

"Its ok. We won't tell anyone else. I pinky promise." she said holding out her pinky.

I twined my pinky around hers and said "Im holding you to that." We laughed and looked out at the ocean. It was beautiful. We were there for five minutes and Emily wanted to go back to the fire. I told her to go ahead and that I was gonna sit her for a while. She left and then I was alone. I was sitting on the cold sand in my own thoughts again till Jake came looking for me. "Oh hey there you are!" he said sitting next to me.

"Here I am." I said with sadness in my voice and a frown on my face.

"You were really good tonight." he said nudging me.

"Thanks." was all I said. Now was the perfect time to tell him that the song was meant for him but when I opened my mouth he cut me off.

"That song was awesome. Such passion. Its how I feel toward Bella." My heart sank and my eyes started tearing up. I put my head down letting my hair fall over my face so he wouldn't see. "Its a great love song. I dedicated it to her. Hopefully she sees that I really am here for her." A tear fell from my eye and onto my hands which were in my lap. I sniffled and stood up. "Are you ok?" he asked following my action.

"Im fine." I said through a sob. Another tear escaping my eye, down my cheek to the sand.

"No your not. Whats wrong? Was it something I said?" he asked grabbing my arm turning me toward him. I wiped the tears off my cheek and looked up at him.

"You can't dedicate that song to her Jake. She don't deserve you." I said then sniffling.

"And why not? Im in love with her so why can't I dedicate a song to her?" he asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Cause." was all I managed to say.

"Cause why?" he pushed further. I remained silent. "Why Stefani? Tell me." he said taking a step closer to me.

"Cause I love you Jake and that song was written for you. Not for you to dedicate to her. That song is how I feel about you Jake." I yelled out. I noticed that it had gotten quiet. "Im sorry...I gotta go." I said before taking off toward my car crying. I heard several people yell my name as I ran past the group and to my car. As I got in I started it and gunned it all the way home. Not even looking back. When I was home I ran upstairs to my room, locked the door and changed into my pajamas then laid in bed. Tomorrow I had school with the guys, Leah, Kim and most of all...I would see Jake. Oh, great. I drifted into a deep sleep and dreamt of the legends Billy told us that night.

*A/N: As i get closer to the end of posting this, the last several chapters will be different from how i originally wrote it, only because originally i was going to write a sequel but lost motivation. so what i might do when the time comes in make a new ending and post the other ending in a seperate "story" as like an alternate ending or something. thanks for the love and support*

Please comment, love reading everyone's thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Today was Tuesday. My first day of school, since I didn't go yesterday. My first day at a new school. Today was the day I had dreaded ever since last night. I still couldn't believe I told him that I was in love with him. The only guy I ever said 'I love you' to was my dad then he said he didn't want me in his life after 14 years of not seeing me. I sat up in my bed and rubbed my eyes. I looked out the window and it was raining. "UGH!!" I said as I got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. I got in the shower and let the hot water run down my back. I did my business then got out. I wrapped a towel around me then walked across the hall to my room. I walked to my closed to pick out a pair of jeans and a top then I walked to my dresser to get a bra, undies and a top. I usually wore high heels on my first days of school to look nice so I didn't bother with socks. I put on my bra and undies then did my hair. I blow dried it then curled it and clipped it back only leaving my bangs by my face. I put on my make up, earring, necklace then put on myclothes. I looked in the mirror then grabbed my car keys, bag, cell phone, iPod and school schedule that was on my desk. As I headed down the stairs I was really dreading going to school. Not only was it my first day, but I knew I would have at least one class with Jacob. Mariah was walking down the stairs as I turned into the kitchen. I just grabbed a cereal bar and headed for the door. When I opened the front door I saw Jake's car sitting in the driveway. I was going to turn around and walk back in but Kim jumped out and ran up to me. She wrapped me up in a hug and smiled at me. "Uh. Hi Kim. What are you guys doing here?" I asked confused.

"We wanted to know if you wanted a ride to school?" she answered releasing me from the hug and waving at Mariah.

"No. I'm good, but if you wanna ride with you then you can." I said directing my attention to Mariah. Mariah shook her head no.

"OK, well can Leah and I ride with you? The guys are getting on our nerves." she said still smiling.

"Sure. That would be cool. We better get a move on, or were gonna be late." I said walking down the steps. As I got to my door at couldn't help but look at the drivers seat. Jake was looking at you and then waved. I just got into the car without looking back at him. Leah and Kim got into the back and the guys pulled out of our way so we could get out since they were blocking us. After I was on the main road I sped off toward the school. We were there in less than 5 minutes due to my fast driving. As I found a parking spot I turned my car off and got out. Several students were looking at us as we walked toward the school. "God! DO YOU PEOPLE HAVE A STARING PROBLEM!?" I yelled at everyone as I walked past them. They stopped looking and thank god for that.

"Just ignore them Stef. Don't get in trouble on your first day. See you later." Mariah said leaving Leah, Kim and Me in the hallway.

"What classes do you have?" Leah asked. I pulled out my schedule and handed it to her. She looked it over with Kim looking over her shoulder. "Looks like we have math, history, chemistry and English Lit together." she said.

"You have PE with me and study hall aaannd oh homeroom too." Kim said.

Per. Course Teacher Rm.

1\. History12 Sanders 158

2\. Chemistry12H Edwards 201

* Homeroom Lopez 111

3\. English Lit. A Mendez 115

4\. Calculus12 Hicks 217

5\. Study Hall Medina Library

6\. Physical Ed. Johnson Gym

(H=Honors, A=Advanced)

"Who's all in my classes?" I asked taking my schedule.

"Uh Jared, is in our math and history class. Paul is in math, chemistry, and English. Quil, Embry, Seth, Jacob is in all your classes along." Leah answered. When she said Jacob was in all of my classes I felt cold and pale. "You OK Stef? You look kinda pale." she asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just cramps." I said. I pulled out the card that had my locker combination and locker number on it. I started looking for it and when I did guess who's locker was next to mine. Yep, Jacob's. I felt worse. I had all my classes with the guy I was crushing on and my locker was next to his. The worst part is that he knew I liked him cause of me and my big mouth. As I walked up to my locker the rest of the guys joined him by the lockers. I felt so short compared to them.

"Hey Stefy!!" Embry said picking me up and giving me a hug.

"Ah...Em...ah..need...air...to...live!" I said trying to catch my breath.

"Oh. Sorry. You look nice today. How are you going to play in PE?" He asked as he sat me back on my feet. I opened my bag to shoe him my gym clothes and shoes. "Oh. Ha ha. Should have known." he said rubbing the back of his head. I turned back around to my locker to put my folders and books into it.

"So Stef. What classes do we have with you?" Jared asked walking over to Kim and kissing her.

"Well from what I hear, you're in my math and history class, Paul is in math, chemistry, English with me and Quil, Embry, Seth, Jacob are in all my classes." I said Jacob's name quietly.

"Oh sweet. We get to see you play volleyball!" Quil said high-fiving Seth. I laughed silently at him.

"Yep." was all I said. "We better get going. I don't wanna be late on my first day." I said closing my locker. My first period was History which I had with Leah, Quil, Embry, Seth, Jacob and Jared. We rushed to class cause the bell had just rung. I walked up to the teacher as everyone else took their seats. I handed her my schedule and she gave me a seat.

"You may take your seat next to Mr. Black." she informed me. My heart sank.

"Uh. Do you mind giving me another seat?" I asked trying my luck. She looked up at me.

"Yes I do mind. Now please take your seat." she said pointing toward the empty seat next to Jacob. I slowly walked over to it and sat next to him. The desk was so small that we had to sit pretty close. I could feel the heat coming off of his body. As Ms. Sanders started class she told us to take notes. We were learning about the Holocausts and the Rein of Hitler. I was so into this stuff, not because of I was for the Nazis but because of the story that behind it. I've read the Diary of Anne Frank at least a million times that I could probably recite it word for word. I was taking notes when a note appeared on my notebook. I look over to Jacob and he was taking notes himself with a half smile on his face. I opened it and read what it said.

'Stefani, I'm sorry about what happened last night at the bon fire. If I would have known that you wrote the song for me earlier I wouldn't have told Bella that song was for her. It was a beautiful song, I'm sorry if I hurt you in anyway last night. OK I don't wanna talk about this; remember last night when my dad was talking about the legends? And you asked if they were true. Well there true...100% true. Sam told me it was OK to tell you.'

I was shocked at what I read. He still likes Bella I guess so the song didn't change his feelings. I didn't know what to say.

'What do you mean Sam told you it was OK to tell me?' I wrote back. I slid the paper over to him and he read it. He thought about what to say then wrote it down. I was writing my notes again when he slid it back to me.

'He is kinda like the leader of our pack. Hes the Alpha and I'm the Beta. Kinda like commander-in-chief. Since hes Alpha I still have to listen to him.' I was really confused.

'What do you mean Alpha and Beta?' I wrote back more confused than ever. He read it, wrote back then slid it to me.

'Tell you the rest during homeroom :)' I didn't bother writing back. I got back to my notes and finished copying them down from the whiteboard. After taking notes the bell rang for us to go to our next periods. I walked with Leah and Jake to chemistry and thought about homeroom next. What was Jake going to tell me? What does he mean by alpha and beta? As I sat in chemistry next to Leah and Quil, I was so deep in my thoughts that I didn't hear the teacher talking to me.

"Miss. Kirkwood, would you please answer the question?" Mr. Edwards asked.

"Oh. Uuhh...when you add sodium citrate to the nioxomitrifate it could cause a chemical reaction that would led to a deadly gas explosion." I answered the question while looking at him. In Indiana we were way more advanced then here in La Push. (Not true, just made it up)

"Correct you are. Have you already done this stuff?" he asked. I nodded my head and he smirked. I went back to my thoughts as he went back to the lesson and before I knew it the bell had rung and I was sitting in Homeroom with everyone.

"So what were you talking about in History?" I asked Jake as the bell rang. We were allowed to talk so we wouldn't get in trouble for doing it. He scooted closer to me along with everyone else.

"The legends you heard last night at the bon fire are true. I know you believe that they were true along time ago but they are again today. The guys, Leah and I are werewolves." He told me in a hushed tone so the other students wouldn't be able to here. I looked at him and blinked.

"What guys?" I asked confused.

"Embry, Quil, Jared, Seth, Paul, Sam, Leah and I. We are werewolves." he said again. My mouth dropped to the floor. "That's why our body temperatures are so hot, we never get older, and we heal very fast. If you stabbed me with your pencil it will heal in a few minutes." I'm not gonna lie and say that I didn't just think about doing that to him because I really wanted to. "We exist because vampires exist in this area." he continued to explain. I just stared at all of them. They looked so normal.

"So you guys turn into werewolves during full moons? So you're like Professor Lupin from Harry Potter?" I asked trying to sort it out in my head.

"No. We don't turn during a full moon. We're more like shape shifters that take shape of a giant wolf and we can change whenever we want to. It usually happens when we get upset. When we get angry we can't control ourselves and we just lose it. We can hurt anyone we cared about near us. That's what happened to Emily. She was to close to Sam when he phased and he didn't know what he was doing. It was an accident of course. Everyone thinks she was attacked by a bear." Leah told me.

"So these...vampires...Where exactly are they?" I asked nervously.

"Well there is a family of seven that live in Forks. Bella's boyfriend, Edward, is on of them. Their names are the Cullen's. They claim to only drink animal blood but if their not careful they could lose control and attack anyone. That's why they left last year. Edwards's brother, as they call each other, attacked Bella at her birthday party. She got a paper cut and he lost control. Luckily he didn't bite her cause if he did...she would be one of them." Embry said. I sat their taking it all in. Everyone I knew was a werewolf. Bella is dating a vampire, not even a real vampire because real vampires drink human blood not ANIMAL blood.

I was starting to get a headache from processing all this information. I had to meet this Edward. Vampires had always fascinated me, I have seen every vampire movie that exist and read every book, done tons of research on them. I didn't actually believe that vampires existed today. I wanted to know if they had fangs, died if the sun was to shine on them. Did garlic repulse them? What about super powers? I remember watching this movie about 3 years ago called 'Interview with a Vampire' (Brad Pitt, Tom Cruise, Antonio Benderez, and Kirsten Dunst were vampires in it...if you haven't seen it you should its AWESOME), they had the ability go charm anyone whose blood they wanted, I remember Tom Cruise's character draining the life out of Brad Pitt's character because he wanted to die, but instead of killing him he let him drink his own blood to become on of them. Is that how it happened? If you cut their hair will it just grow back in seconds? I HAD to meet this vampire clan known as the Cullen.

"OK. Can I ask you something?" I asked cautiously.

"Uh. Sure, depends on what it is." Seth answered.

I thought about how to ask my question. Nothing seemed to make sense anymore. "Never mind." I said smiling.

"OK. Well how are you processing everything?" Jacob asked.

"I think it's so cool. I mean who knew I would meet a creature that I could only dream existed. OK I have a question that will make sense." I said looking around the table at everyone.

"Shoot." Leah said.

"Can you guys show me what you look like in wolf form? I mean every time I think of it all I see a picture of Professor Lupin's wolf form, or underworld, you get the picture...all Hollywood stuff." I said laughing at my stupidity.

"Uh...I don't know about that. We'll have to talk to Sam about that.' Jacob said.

"I thought you said that you were Beta. Can't you make decisions for the pack without running to Sam like hes the President?" I asked. Everyone just looked at me in shock.

"She has a point Jake. You were supposed to be Alpha remember...not Sam and were still part of your pack if you and Sam ever break up again so you're technically our Alpha." Leah said. I looked at them talking about it.

"She's right man." Quil said. Everyone nodded.

"So can I?" I said with a big smile on my face. I crossed my fingers under the table hoping for a yes.

"You're not scared?" Jake asked looking at me.

"Why should I be? You're just a pathetic boy who's in love with a girl who's in love with a vampire who seems to be in love with her...nothing scary there." I said crossing my arms in front of my chest. I heard everyone snicker at what I said but Jacob looked hurt.

"OK...fine you can see us in our wolf form, on one condition." he said getting an angry look on his face.

"What condition?" I asked smiling.

"STAY THE HELL OUT OF MY LOVE LIFE. IT DOESN'T CONCERN YOU!!" he shouted making me jump back in my chair. I didn't know what to say. I just sat there in my chair staring at him in shock. I felt my eyes tear up.

"Forget it Jake." I said gathering my things letting the tears fall and running out to the bathroom. I couldn't leave school because Mariah would need a ride from school. I suddenly thought of something and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen then wrote:

 _'Myra,_ _Left school early. I'm not feeling well so please ask Nat if you could get a ride from Jake. I will see you at home._ _Luv your sister'_

I folded it up and ran to her locker then slid it in through the slot. The tears were still falling as I grabbed my car keys and started toward the parking lot door exit. I heard Leah and Quil yelling my name as I exited the doors and ran to my car. When I got in I shoved the key into the ignition and peeled out of the parking lot. I didn't know where I was going at the time. I just drove until I got to the town of Forks. I drove for a little while longer when I came to a dirt road so I turned onto it. When the road ended I got out and started walking. I was still wearing my high heels cause I forgot to change them before taking off in my fury. As I walked down a narrow path it ended but I kept on going. I stepped over log after log, branch after branch until I got tired. I decided to sit on a fallen tree that was next to me. I put my head into my hands and cried. I sat there thinking about everything that I was told today. I had been there for a while when I started hearing twigs snap and dry leaves crunch under someone or somethings weight. I looked up with wet, sore, probably red eyes and didn't see anything. I sat there for a while just listened to my surroundings.

"Oh crap I forgot I was in Forks. Vampires." I said to myself. I stood up and started looking around. Suddenly I saw a flash of something as it took off running. It looked like a guy, but it couldn't be. This thing was fast. My eyes couldn't keep up with it. I heard a whoosh sound then cold breath on my neck. I turned around and a guys that was about 6 3, short brown hair, golden eyes, very built, pale as snow and had dark circles under his eyes. Vampire definitely. I took a step back. Then he spoke.

"BOO!" he bellowed echoing off the trees.

"AHHH!!" I screamed jumping back. I fell over a tree branch and everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

~Jake's P.O.V~

"OK...fine you can see us in our wolf form, on one condition." I said getting angry.

"What condition?" Stefani asked smiling.

"STAY THE HELL OUT OF MY LOVE LIFE. IT DOESN'T CONCERN YOU!!" I shouted making her jump back in her chair. She sat there in her chair staring at me in shock. I saw tears form in her eyes.

"Forget it Jake." Stefani said gathering her things letting the tears fall and running out. I sat there looking at the table. Everyone was quiet. I instantly felt bad. I shouldn't have yelled at her like that. She didn't do anything. Everyone was looking at me.

"What!?" I asked irritated.

"That was uncalled for Jake. You know what she said it true." Leah said getting up and running after her.

"Just because you're Alpha in our pack Jake, you can't control everyone else." Quil said running after Leah. The rest of the guys just sat in silence. I knew they were right. I shouldn't have yelled at her. What she said was true. Bella was in love with Edward and Edward was in love with her. I wish he just would have stayed away. I could have Bella right now, but something about Stefani was different. The bell rang and the guys got up and started walking toward the exit.

"Where you guys going?" I asked.

"To find Stef and make sure she's OK. Don't wanna have another Bella on our hands. You hurt her Jake and you knew she loves you...well LOVED." Paul said. I knew that was true too. We all headed out the door and to my car.

~Normal P.O.V~

"Emmett! Why did you do that? You could have seriously hurt her. Especially since you were hunting!" I heard a voice say from somewhere by me.

"Sorry. I needed a laugh. I lost my lunch and was mad. I didn't know she would trip and hit her head, but Carlisle said that she don't have any serious damage to her head. Just a bump, she's gonna be fine." Emmett? That's who was in the woods.

"You still should have been more careful. Alice, will you go get a blanket, she's shaking." a female voice whispered. I hadn't realized I was shaking until she said that. I felt some pressure on the surface I was laying on. My clothes were dry but I was cold. I blinked my eyes a few times and looked around. "She's waking up." The female voice said from next to me. I looked around and saw 6 incredibly beautiful people standing in front of me. I examined each one of them carefully. The one that was sitting next to me had long, wavy, dark brown hair, very slim but not anorexic looking. Another hair long blonde hair. She was tall and slim also. The guys standing next to her was freakishly big. His hair was cut short and it was dark. I looked at the next one...he was tensed, almost anxious. Blonde hair too...must be related to the blonde girls. The next male I looked at was standing behind the girl that was sitting on the couch next to me. He looked just like the freaky guy except in smaller form. Then the last on had bronze brownish hair, it stood up at the ends like he used some kind of hair product. He was really cute. As I looked at all of their features I realized they were the same. They were all unnaturally pale; their eyes were a golden color that complimented them well. It was like I was in a house of models or something. Must be something in the water. Just then I thought about last night stories I heard at the bon fire. Pale skin. Gold eyes. Incredibly beautiful. Vampires. But it couldn't be. The legends were getting to my head. I noticed out the corner of my eye one of them tensing and stepping back. Everyone looked at him confused. I sat up on the couch slowly, my head throbbing in the process. The lady that was sitting next to me had moved to make room for me to move.

"Are you alright dear?" I looked up at her.

"Yes. Thank you." I replied sweetly. "Where am I?" I asked confused. I looked around the room I was in and saw that one of the walls was made of glass that showed trees.

"You're in our house." One of them said. Who were they and how did they find me in the woods. I looked up at them confused. How did I get here? The last thing I remember was seeing someone or something running in the forest.

"How did I get here?" I asked.

"Emmett found you passed out on the ground in the woods and brought you to me...I'm a doctor." One of them said. That must have been Carlisle. I looked up at the boy he pointed out to be Emmett. He was the freakishly large one.

"You were the thing." I said growing scared. He frowned and nodded slowly. Just then a girl walked in carrying a blanket. That must have been Alice. The girl that was sent out to get it. She was just like the others. Pale skin, gold eyes, dark circles under her eyes. She also had short cropped hair the spiked up in the back. She gracefully walked over toward me and walked around the couch. She looked at me and smiled.

"I'm Alice." she said sticking out her hand for me to shake. I took her hand and shook it. As soon as our skin touched I felt how cold it was. It was like touching a piece of dry-ice.

"I'm Stefani." I introduced myself. I looked at everyone else whose names I still did not know.

"I'm EdwardCullen." one of them said stepping forward as if reading my mind. "This is Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper." he said letting go of my hand after only a second. I looked around and stood up. I steadied myself and shook everyone's hands. Just like Alice's they were cold. I turned back around to Alice and smiled.

"Thank you for the blanket Alice." I said.

"It was no problem." she said hugging me. Her cold arms wrapped around me. She squeezed me with such strength I felt like my lungs were gonna burst.

"Uh...Alice?" I said gasping.

"Yes?" she asked still hugging me.

"Uh...kinda need to breath." I said. She released me and I gasped in a breathe.

"No thanks to me?" Emmett asked.

"Thanks for what? For scaring the shit out of me. I thought you were gonna suck my blood." I said looking at all of them. They looked at me with wide eyes and shock. "You're a vampire aren't you?" I asked looking at him.

"What are you talking about?" Emmett asked looking at Carlisle with wide eyes.

"I know your all vampires. Pale, cold, dark circles...incredibly beautiful." I said walking to the glass wall to look out of it. It was silent. "Well aren't you guys?" I said turning around. They all just nodded. "That is so cool. I have wanted to meet you guys since they told me about you." I said smiling hugely at them.

"You have? Why?" Alice asked.

"Cause I have always been fascinated by vampires, ghosts, and the paranormal. I've read every vampire book that exists...well the ones I know of and I have seen every vampire movie out there. Interview with a Vampire is my favorite." I told them. I looked at each of them up and down. Rosalie was tall, blonde, and very feminine. Alice was about my height, short spiky hair, she reminded me of a pixie. Jasper, he was different. He looked like he was in pain, almost like trying to resist. Carlisle was very handsome. He looked at me as I looked at them. Esme; she was gorgeous. Long wavy brown hair that went to just below her shoulder blades, slender and a little taller than me. Emmett was the same as I remember in the woods. Edward was...wow I couldn't ever put the words together. Bronze colored hair, short but long enough to run your fingers through. He was stunning. No wonder Bella loved him.

"You know Bella?" Edward asked furring his brows.

"Yes. I met her last night at the bon fire. How did you know I knew her?" I asked.

"I have the ability to read minds." he said coolly.

"Seriously?" I asked. He nodded. "Oh so cool...What am I thinking?" I started to think of Hazel and Rikki. The time that Hazel and I skipped school to get concert tickets for the Jonas Brothers and standing in the rain.

"Your thinking about the concert tickets that you and your best friend Hazel skipped school to get." he said without a second thought.

"So cool. Do all of you have abilities?" I asked looking around.

"No. Alice has the ability to see someone's future, but she has to be focusing on that person and when they make up their mind to do something she will have a vision. Also they change as the person's mind changes. Jasper has the ability to control the emotions of people." Edward explained.

"That is just so freaking cool. I never thought that I would actually meet vampires. I only thought they lived centuries ago." I said smiling. I walked over back to the couch and sat down. They followed and I heard Edward laugh at something.

"So what do you think you know about us?" Rosalie said in a cocky tone. I just looked at her.

"Is that supposed to scare me? Well I know that you can obviously run at speeds people only dream of. You're incredibly beautiful. Frozen in time. I also know that there is supposed to be this group of vampires that are kinda like the head honchos. They called themselves the...oh shoot. What's the name?" I said trying to think of it.

"The Volturi?" Carlisle answered.

"Yes that's them. But the books I've read said that they disappeared because they haven't been seen in many many years. But I personally think their hiding somewhere." I said. They just looked at me.

"How do you suppose they feed?" Edward asked.

"I think they trick people into coming to where there hiding. Saying that they get like a special prize waiting when they get there...Are they still around?" I asked. "Cause books are nothing compared to talking to the real thing. Now I can get the REAL facts." I said smiling.

"Yes. They are still around. I am surprised at how much you know about us. For a mortal." Jasper said looking at me.

"So am I right? Do they trick people to feed? Are they hiding?" I asked curiously.

"Yes." Jasper said.

"Wow." I said quietly to myself. I had a million questions going through my head. Does the sun hurt them? Can a stake through the heart kill them? What about crucifixes? Holy water?

"You can ask us any questions you have. We will answer them." Edward said. I looked up at everyone and they smiled at me.

"OK. Does the sun hurt you? "I asked getting comfortable. They all sat trying to act human I guess.

"No. The sun doesn't hurt us, but it does do something. It shows what we truly are." Emmett answered sitting next to Rosalie.

"OK...um. Can a stake through the heart kill you?" They all laughed at my question and I sat patiently.

"No, it doesn't. The only way to kill a vampire is to rip them from piece to piece and burn the pieces. In the movies the vampires supposedly have a beating heart so that's why they would put the stakes in the heart. But really our hearts stop beating when we are changed." Carlisle answered. I thought about that for a minute, and then a different set of questions popped into my head.

"How do you become a vampire?" That questioned seemed to make them all tense up. "Was that a bad one to ask?" I asked cautiously.

"No, but it is a kinda hard one to answer. It's a long process to become one." Edward said closing his eyes.

"Is it like in the movie?" I asked him thinking of the part of Interview with a Vampire were Tom Cruise changes Brad Pitts character into one. He laughed at it for a minute then looked back at me.

"No. It's nothing like that. The only way to become one is if one of our kinds were to bite you and leave in the venom. Like we said, it's hard to explain." he replied.

"Oh. Well Jake told me that you guys don't drink human blood. How do you restrain yourselves from...you know...killing?" I asked slowly.

"Well we have trained ourselves to live off of animal blood, but in an instant we can easily lose control and attack someone. Every person's blood has a specific scent. If we find one that overpowers our instincts we want that person's blood. We crave it. That's how Bella is to Edward. He is drawn to her for more ways then one but mostly cause of her blood." Carlisle said.

"Oh. What do I smell like to you guys?" I asked extremely curious.

"Well since you've been around the mutts you reek." Emmett said. I sniffed my hair and shirt. I smelled like the woods and my perfume. They all laughed. "You can't smell it because you don't have super smell. But you smell like lilac, strawberries and something I can't think of." he said. He looked at everyone and the agreed.

"Hmm...So does my blood stink or smell good...I mean good in a none appetizing way?" I asked.

"You smell beautiful." Alice said. I looked at her and smiled. I stayed at the Cullen's house for a few. They answered all my questions I had even if they were ridiculous. We even joked around for awhile, Edward played the piano for us, and I almost cried it was so pretty, Alice and I became close. Then Esme asked me about Bella. The smile I had on my face turned into a frown as I thought about what Emily told me about Bella and Jake. He just needed to get over her because she is with Edward. Looking at him and thinking about her they were cute together. I don't see why hes so attracted to her, she was pretty cute but she has a boyfriend for crying out loud. I felt tears form in the corners of my eyes but I wiped them away.

"You really love him don't you?" Edward asked obviously reading my mind. I just nodded my head as a tear fell down my cheek. I knew that I had only known him for 2 days but something about him made me drawn to him. "Does he know?" he asked.

"Yes. I told him last night after I sang one of my songs for him." I thought about me singing before I continued. "He told me that he dedicated it to Bella and that's how he feels to her. But then he said that if he would have known the song was for him he wouldn't have done that. Then this morning in class he passed me a note in class saying he was sorry and stuff. Then he started telling me about how he and the pack are werewolves and about you guys. I asked him I could see him in his wolf form and he said you're not scared." I paused to sniffle and wipe a tear from my eyes." Then I said "Why should I be? Your just a pathetic boy whose in love with a girl whose in love with a vampire who seems to be in love with her...nothing scary there." he got angry and said on one condition. Then he told me to stay out his love life. Well actually he yelled it. So I took off and came to the woods and that's when Emmett scared the hell out of me." I said laughing a little at the memory. It was kinda funny though. They joined in with my quiet laugh.

"What a jerk." I heard Rosalie say. I looked up at her and she smiled. The whole time I had been there she just glared at me. I smiled back at her, suddenly my phone started ringing. 'Na Na Na Na, Na Na Na Na, hey hey hey goodbye! Na Na Na Na, Na Na Na Na hey hey hey Goodbye'

I didn't recognize the number, "Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Stef? Where are you? Are you OK? Quil and I ran after you but you didn't stop." I recognized Leah's voice.

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine, I'm in Forks and I'm sorry I just couldn't stay there anymore." I said playing with the bottom of my shirt.

"WHAT!? FORKS!? DO YOU NOT REMEMBER THE BLOOD SUCKERS LIVE THERE!?" she yelled into the phone. I held it away from my ear and the Cullen's started laughing. "WHOS WITH YOU!?" she yelled.

"Oh, I'm at the Cullen's house. It's quite beautiful." I said looking at Esme. She smiled and nodded as if saying thank you.

"YOUR WHERE!?!?" I really wish she would quit yelling.

"I'm at the Cullen's. I wondered into the woods and I got the shit scared out of me by Mr. Emmett Cullen himself. I fell backwards and I guess i hit my head on a tree or a rock and passed out. He brought me back here and Dr. Cullen fixed me up." I said smiling up at them.

"WERE COMING TO GET YOU NOW!!!" she said.

"STOP YELLING LEAH!! I CAN HEAR YA KNOW. You don't have to come get me because I was just about to leave. Did Mariah get home OK?" I asked changing the subject smoothly.

"Yes she got home fine." she said calming down.

"Thank you Leah. You're a life saver." I said. It was quiet on the other end but then I heard her arguing with someone. They were fighting about the phone. Suddenly there was a deep male voice on the end.

"Stef?" I recognized it as Jacob's voice. He was angry. I started tearing up again. I felt so pathetic crying in front of people I had just met.

"What JACOB?" I said his name through my teeth.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN FORKS!? DON'T YOU REMEMBER THAT THE LEECHES LIVE THERE?" he too yelled at me.

"Why the hell do you care?" I asked then hung up. I saved Leah's number into my phone and looked at the time. It was just after 7, and then stuck it back in my pocket. "I think I should go. My sisters gonna get worried since she's home alone." I said looking at them.

"What about your mom? Isn't she there with her" Alice asked. I tensed and sighed. I instantly thought about getting the news about the accident while at camp.

"Stef. You have a phone call." My camp leader informed me over the intercom of the gym area of the cruise ship. Mariah looked at me and shrugged. WHO COULD BE CALLING ME? I thought as I walked to my cabin to the phone.

"Hello?" I said into the receiver trying to catch my breathe since I had to run.

"Is this Stefani Kirkwood?" A male voice said from the other end of the phone.

"Yes this is she. Who is this?" I asked curiously.

"This is Office Hawthorne of the Indianapolis Police department. I am calling to inform you that your mother and siblings have been in a car accident this morning." he said slowly. I felt like I was gonna pass out.

"W-what?" was all I could say. I felt my eyes fill with tears.

"They were on the interstate and a drunk driver lost control of his vehicle and crashed into them." he said again slowly as if not wanting to tell me something.

"Did- di- did th- they m-ma-make it?" I asked as a tear slid down my face and falling to my knee. There was a pause. "Did they make it?" I asked getting frustrated.

"I'm sorry. No. They didn't. They coroner says the impact killed them instantly. I'm sorry for your loss Ms. Kirkwood." I didn't know what to say. I just sat there. "Stefani? Are you OK?" Officer Hawthorne asked.

"Yes. I-I-I gotta g-g-go." I said my voice cracking at the end. I slammed the phone down and I started crying. I felt as if my heart had been ripped out. How was I going to tell Mariah? What was going to happen to the two of us? How are we going to afford everything?' I heard someone cough and I snapped out of my thoughts. I noticed that I was crying when I looked at my hand. I looked at everyone and they were all concerned. Except Edward, he was giving me a sympathetic look. He sat down next to me and I instantly felt the coldness coming off of his body. He put an arm around my shoulder and I put my head into his chest and cried. I had just met these people and I'm crying like a baby in front of them. I cried into his chest for a few minutes till I calmed down. I wiped my face and sat up looking at everyone.

"Are you OK?" Edward asked rubbing my back. I looked at him and nodded.

"Yes. Thank you." I answered sniffling.

"No problem." he said. I shivered and he stood up giving me space. I looked around at everyone and they looked confused, worried and anxious. I knew they all were wondering about my mom and why I was crying.

"I know you're all wondering why I was crying. About 3 months ago, my sister Mariah and I were on a Volleyball cruise with our schools. One day I got a phone call from a police officer in Indiana..." I took a deep breath. I hadn't talked about the accident since after the week of the funeral. "He said...my mom, younger brother and my other younger sister were in a fatal car accident." I said sniffling again and closing my eye pushing back more tears. I heard everyone gasp. Alice was holding me in a hug almost immediately. Everyone was giving me sympathetic looks just like the one Edward had given me. I hugged her back and sighed. She rubbed my back then pushed me away to look at me.

"What about your dad?" she asked. I sighed preparing myself for the conversation.

"Well Mariah is my step sister. My mom married her dad when I was 6. Then she had Mariah and Brianna, that's my other sister. My dad hasn't been in my life except for when I turned 15...I was around for about 5 months then told me he didn't want me in his life. So hes out of the picture. My mom and Harold divorce 8 months ago and he didn't get custody. Well when my mom died the judge and Child Services preformed and investigation on where we should go. I'm 17 so they figured that I could take care of myself. I had 2 jobs, a car, and my moms place since I got it in her will and stuff. Well Mariah had to go into the system for about 2 weeks while they investigated Harold. They found him incapable of taking care of her. He didn't have a job, a car, no money or anything. He was living at a friend's house on his couch. Also he was always locked up for stuff too. Well a social worker came and looked at the house and stuff and since I was able to take care of myself and stuff they figured since I was about to turn 18 and everything that they would give me primary custody of her. I immediately said i would do it. There was NO way the state was keeping me and her apart.' I paused and took a breath ready to continue. "Well when I signed the paper work we had a social worker who would come out every week to see how we were doing and etc...Harold of course got mad about it and still is. The reason why Mariah and I moved here is because he threatened to kill me so she would have to go to him. So yea. That's my story." I said sighing. I gazed up at everyone and their eyes were really wide.

"Why did you choose La Push? You could have moved to a sunny place." Jasper said. I smiled at the memory and looked up at Edward who had a smirk on his face.

"We decided to move here by doing what we usually do when we can't think of what to do or something. Darts. We hung a map on the wall and Mariah threw a dart at it and it landed on La Push." I said smiling. They laughed lightly and looked at each other. "I really should be going; she's been home for a while by herself." I said standing up. Alice followed my actions and they all walked me to the door. "Thank you all for your hospitality. Who knew vampires were sweet." We all laughed.

"It was no trouble at all Stef. Come back anytime you want. Our door is always open." Esme said stepping forward to give me a hug. They all hugged me and walked me down to the porch. "Uh. Stef? How are you gonna get home? Where's your car at?" Carlisle asked. I had forgotten that it was on the path.

"Uh...it's near where Emmett found and scared me." I said hitting my forehead.

"I'm supposed to be going to meet Bella. I could take you to your car if you want." Edward requested. I just looked at him.

"Sure." I said. He started walking over to me and turned around to stand with his back to me. "What? Do you want a kick in the butt or something?" I asked dumb founded. They all started laughing at me. He grabbed me and put me on his back. I wrapped my legs around his torso and my arms around his neck like I had done to Quil last night. "What are you doing?" I asked as he turned away from the house.

"Were going to run." he said still laughing.

"Do you not have a car?" I asked.

"I do but running is faster." he answered.

"Well I can run pretty well by myself." I said trying to get off but he kept me in place.

"Not you're kinda running. My kind of running." he said turning to look at his family and waving bye. I waved to and then before I knew it we were zooming past trees at a speed I didn't think was possible. I let out a squeal then started screaming in excitement. He was laughing as he ran. Within seconds we were at my car. I got off his back with a huge smile on my face.

"Wow. That. Was. So...COOL!!!! Let's do it again." I said grinning from ear to ear.

"Ha. Ha. You're nothing like Bella. The first time I ran with her she almost fainted." He said laughing. "Well I really should get going. See you around." he said then rushed away. I got in my car and started it. I rushed out of there still smiling. As I got into La Push I started seeing wolf like figures in the trees. I got home and pulled up into my driveway. I grabbed my bag and got out. I walked up the steps into the living room.

"MARIAH!!! IM HOME!!!" I yelled into the house. She came out of the kitchen with pizza in her hand.

"Where did you go? I got home and you weren't here." She said taking a bite and handing me the other piece.

"Oh. Uh...I um went for a drive." I said eating the pizza. She just looked at me. She knew something was up but let it pass. We walked into the living room and sat on the couch. I flipped through the channels for a while and decided to go to sec. "OK. I'm tired so I'm gonna go to bed." I said standing up and walking to the stairs.

"OK." That was all she said. I walked up to my room and closed my door. I changed into my pajamas and lay down on my bed. I suddenly realized how tired I was. I couldn't believe I met real live Vampires. Wow. They are so cool to.


	6. Chapter 6

It's been a month since I had talked to Jacob. Even though we have to sit by each other in class we don't talk. I've become close to the guys and Kim. Leah and I have only become closer. Mariah and Nat are now dating, they are so cute. Ever since that day at school I haven't been able to look at him even though I'm still in love with him. I have found a job at the bookstore in town after school. Mariah usually hangs out with Emily and Sam while I work. They have become like my second family along with everyone else. Right now I am sitting at Emily's with everyone; Paul, Jared, Kim, Embry, Quil, Leah, Seth, and unfortunately Jacob. The guys are talking about stupid boy stuff. I was talking to Kim and Leah about the upcoming Halloween Ball, when I heard Jacob talking about Bella; of course.

"She doesn't even see that I'm head over heels for her. She just runs right back to that leech after he breaks her heart. I just don't understand it." I could hear the hate in his voice as he talked about the Cullens. The Cullens and I have become pretty close; they treat me just like family. They have yet to meet Mariah though. The pack all know that I hang out with them all the time and I know they can't stand the smell but they never tell me not to be around them. Especially ever since the day after I met the Cullens.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING HANGING AROUND A BUNCH OF BLOOD SUCKERS!?" Jacob yelled at me as soon as I walked through my front door. I looked up at him and the look on his face was rage, hate, and pity.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TO TELL ME WHO I CAN AND CANNOT HANG OUT WITH!? HUH!?" I yelled slamming the door. I was so ticked off.

"Stef, how did you even meet them?" Leah asked walking into the hall. I looked at her and calmed down.

"After JACOB yelled at me in school I left and took off. I drove all the way to Forks without even knowing where I was going. I parked the car on the side of a path and started walking. I sat for a while and cried because the guy I love hurt me but hes to fuckin stupid to realize that hes wasting his time on a girl who has a boyfriend, a very cute boyfriend might I add.' I paused to take a breath and look at Jacob. He was just looking at me as if he was about to hit me. 'Well I started hearing something and when I tried to find out what it was; Emmett came up behind me, scaring the hell out of me. I fell back, hit my head and woke up in their house. He was hunting and decided to scare me…even though he aint that scary when you get to know him." I said looking at Leah. She had a look of disgust on her face. I looked at Jacob and he opened his mouth to say something but closed it. Suddenly I realized what I had said about Jacob….I just admitted to everyone that I was in love with him. I started to tear up a little in the corner of my eyes. He took a step forward to comfort me but I turned and ran up to my room. I sat on my bed and cried for a few minutes before I heard a knock on the door. "GO AWAY!!" I yelled at whoever was on the other side of the door, but instead of listening they came in. I looked up to see Leah, Quil and Embry in the door way. I waved them in and wiped my face. Leah came and sat on my bed.

"Stef? You ok?" Leah asked. I looked up and her and shook my head.

"Why can't he see that hes wasting his time? Is it a werewolf thing that you turn ignorant or something?" I said wiping another tear from my face.

"Jacob was only concerned about your safety Stef. The leech could have hurt you." Quil said sympathetically.

"The only one that hurt me was JACOB! I never should have told him that stuff at the bonfire. God im such an idiot." I said looking down at my hands.

"What did you say at the bonfire?" Embry asked.

"I told him that I loved him and the song I sang was for him, then he told me he dedicated it to BELLA, a girl who don't deserve him." I said tearing up again. I looked up at everyone with tears in my eyes. "I don't know what to do. I know I haven't known him that long but there is just something about him that pulls me toward him, I love him and he doesn't love me." I said wiping a tear from my cheek. "Maybe moving was a bad idea. I can't even move to a new place, hope for a fresh start. I try to make friends but everyone hates each other, I try to find a boyfriend of something but the one guy I wanna be with is to stupid to notice that I'm single and in love with him. He'd rather chase after a girl who barely even notices that hes there. I think the reason why he is doing it isn't because he likes her...hes doing it to try and take Bella way from Edward Revenge. He just doesn't know it yet." I said. Everyone looked at me and raised their eyebrows. We sat in silence for a few minutes before they all left.

Right now im sitting at Emily's and Sam's with Seth, Jared. Quil, Embry, Paul, Jacob, Leah, and Kim. Kim, Leah and I are talking about what we're going to wear to the fall dance at school and my Halloween Party. For the party at my place we decided on the fairy triplets. I had no clue what everyone else was going as but I swore I heard Seth and Embry talking about a hotdog costume the other day. Emily and Sam are going as a Greek god and goddess. Mariah and Nat were going as a witch and wizard. The two of them are out looking for the costume with his mom. I was sitting on the couch between Leah and Kim when I noticed Jacob looking at me.

~Jake's POV~

I looked over at Stefani who I hadn't talked to in weeks. I knew what she said was right. Everyone did. What she said about me trying to get back at him was 100% completely true. She can see right through me. I suddenly felt a little feeling in my stomach. I'd never felt like this before. Maybe it was just gas. I pushed the thought aside and looked away.

~Stefani's POV~

When Jake finally looked away I sighed and talked about the dance some more with Leah and Kim. "Hey why don't we go shopping? Maybe we will find something we like while we are there." I suggested.

"Yea, sounds fun. Let's go." Kim agreed. We got up and Jake looked at me again. This time I swore I saw him smiling at me. I half smiled at him because I wasn't sure if he was or not.

"Where are you guys going?" Jared asked.

"Port Angeles." Leah said stretching since we had been sitting on the couch for two hours.

"Why?" Quil and Embry asked at the same time.

"Shopping for the Fall Ball. I don't see why I am going. I don't have a date." I said.

"To hangout with your awesome friends." Seth replied.

"I wouldn't say you 'AWESOME' but you're alright." I said sarcastically. We all laughed for a minute. "Ok, let's get this show on the road." I said walking to the front door. Apparently the guy had decided on coming too because they got up and followed us out the front door. The girls and Seth rode with me while everyone else was with Jake. The whole way there we talked about which stored we were gonna hit and what we could get. When we got there I parked my car and we all headed into the malls main entrance. Leah, Kim, and I all linked arms as we walked around the mall. The guys left us to go look for tuxes, so they said. We went into a store that had everything that we were looking for; dresses, shoes, make-up, jewelry, hair accessories, and etc…When we walked in we immediately started looking for dresses to try on. After trying on five or six dresses we all found the one we were going to wear. Then we got the other stuff to go with it. We paid for everything and went to the food court. We saw the guys sitting at the tables stuffing their faces. "Hey guys. I didn't know they made ketchup mustaches for dances." I said handing Paul a napkin.

"We got hungry." Paul said taking the napkin.

"Well there's a shocker." I said sitting my bags down. Leah went to sit by Seth and Quil. Kim was by Jared and Embry. The only seat that was empty was next to Jake and the wall. *GO FIGURE*. I thought. I walked over and sat down.

"Wanna piece?" Jake asked referring to his gigantic pizza in front of him.

"Uh… No thanks. Im really not hungry." I said. "I'll be right back." I said getting up. I went to my favorite Chinese place and got the sweet sour chicken with white rice, egg roll and a fortune cookie. I paid for it and went pack to the tables to join them.

"Thought you weren't hungry?" Jake asked looking at my food.

"Not for pizza, but Chinese YES." I said using my chopsticks and taking a bite. "Mm….this is so good." I said with my mouth full. Everyone laughed and looked at me like I was weird. When I was done I was still hungry so I went and got sushi.

"Eww…how can you eat the stuff?" Kim asked.

"Like this." I replied picking one up and putting it in my mouth, chewed then swallowed.

"Ok smart-ass. That's still nasty." She said.

"Have you ever tried sushi?" I asked.

"No."

"Then how do you know it's nasty?" I asked taking another bite.

"Raw fish? No thank you." She answered faking a gag.

"Here. Try it." I said handing her a piece. She shook her head refusing it, but I pushed it toward her again. "It won't bite."

"Try it babe. The worst thing that could happen is you spit it out." Jared said. She looked at him and then at me. She slowly reached her hand out and took it. She put it in her mouth and chewed. Everyone was watching her.

"Well?" I asked curiously since she didn't spit it out. She swallowed and looked at me.

"OMG! That is so good." She smiled. We all burst into laughter.

"Told you so." I said sharing it with her. After we all ate we decided to leave. Kim talked the whole way home about the sushi like it was some kind of new piece of technology. Its just fish, rice and sea weed. I dropped Leah and Seth off at their house then dropped Kim off at hers. *FINALLY….QUIET* I headed home and hung my dress up in my closet. Since we were at the mall for almost five hours Mariah was in bed already. It was almost nine-thirty and I wasn't tired so I just decided to clean up the house a bit. When I finished I went up to my room and fell asleep.

(Saturday….Three days later)

"KIM! COME ON! WE HAVE TO GET READY FOR THE DANCE! YOU CAN MAKE OUT WITH JARED LATER!" I yelled for the bottom of Jared's steps. The guys were in the living room laughing, while Kim and Jared came down.

"We weren't making out." Jared said.

"Oh…so were you deciding what color lip gloss to wear tonight?" I said to him. His cheeks turned red as he wiped his lips off. That made the guys laugh even harder. "Well while you're doing that…Kim we have to go. Leah is in the car waiting on us." I said dragging her out the front door.

"Bout time." Leah said as Kim and I were climbing into the car.

"Kim's fault. She was glued to Jared's lips." I said pulling out of the driveway and heading to my house. When we got there Emily was already there with Mariah and Nat. The two of them were already ready. Emily helped us with out hair and make-up. We did out nails earlier that day so we put a fresh coat on. About two hours later we were adding accessories. As we were putting on out dresses I heard the guys pulling up into the driveway. We rushed to look out the window and look at them. All in tuxes and they each had a rose except Jared, Seth, and Quil. Jake had a pink one, Embry had a red one and Paul had a white one. "Wonder what that's about?" I said to the girls confused.

"Who knows? Here….zip me."Kimsaid. I zipped her while she buttonedLeah. They both had to lacemineup. When that was done we added jewelry and put our shoes on. Emily rushed in to get pictures of just us girls. She took 7 or 8 then went to get some of the guys.

"GIRLS! ARE YOU COMING DOWN?" Sam yelled. *WHEN DID HE GET HERE?*

"Yeah. We're coming." I answered back. "Let's go." I said to the girls. We walked out and to the top of the stairs. I looked over all the guys. They looked so handsome, but one who stuck out to me was Jake. Then we walked down the stairs one at a time.

~Jake's P.O.V~

As Stefani, Kim, and Leah walked out to the top of the stairs I couldn't stop staring at Stefani. It was like we were the only two people in the room. She was so beautiful. The funny feeling came back and I realized what it was, not gas. I imprinted on her. I can't believe I finally imprinted. "Jake? You ok?" I snapped out of my thoughts and saw Stefani standing in front of me waving a hand in my face. "Yea, I'm fine. You…um…look great." I looked down at the ground and remembered the rose. "This is for you." I handed it to her looking in her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. I saw a smile form on her perfectly plump lips. I had to hold myself back from kissing her. I heard a gasp come from Leah, Sam, Emily, Jared and Quil and turned to look at them. They were all smiling.

~Stefani's P.O.V~

After snapping Jake back into reality he complimented me, then handed me the rose. I looked up into his eyes and he was starring back. I felt like I needed to be with him. Then I heard someone gasp. I looked at everyone and they were looking from me to Jake, Jake to me. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing." They all said looking away. I heard Kim whisper to Leah and Jared, "bout time."

"Bout time for what?" I asked looking at her.

"Uh…bout time…we...uh….its about time for us to leave." She said fast. She knew I knew that she wasn't talking about us leaving and that everyone knew something.

"Yea ok. Whatever. Let's go." I said putting the rose Jake handed me on the table. "Sam, Em you guys are more than welcome to stay as long as you want." I said hugging them bye. I grabbed my purse and walked to the door. Nobody moved. "Are ya'll coming or not? I'm leaving in exactly one minute." I walked out to my car and waited for Leah, Mariah, Nat and Embry to get in. When everyone was situated I pulled onto the road and headed to our school. I pulled in to the parking lot and parked my car next to Jake's. I got out and walked to the back of my car. We had to wait for Leah's, Seth's, Embry's and Paul's dates to get there. Jake didn't have a date because 'Bella' said no. I didn't have one either because nobody asked me. It was starting to get chilly so I shivered. I guess Jake noticed and moved closer to me. I felt his heat warm me quickly. "Thanks." I said. *Well that was weird.* I thought to myself. First the staring, then the rose, then compliments, now hes trying to keep me warm, He is acting weird. When everyone's date got there I hurriedly walked toward the school ahead of everyone. It looked amazing inside. Music was blasting, the lights were going crazy in every direction, tables, chairs and a snack area was set up. We started looking for a table to sit at. Seth found one and directed us all to it. Jake pulled my chair out for me and I just gave him a weird look. Why was he acting different? After about ten minutes of talking and the guys stuffing their faces the DJ played LOW by FLO RIDER T-PAIN. "OK. LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" I yelled standing up and grabbing the girls and Jake. Everyone followed me to the floor and started dancing. I was flirtatiously grinding on Jake hoping to get him to like me. . When the song CUPID SHUFFLE started playing everyone got in line and did the dance. I was having so much fun laughing and dancing until a slow song came on. Everyone started to dance with someone except me. I started to walk off the dance floor till someone grabbed my hand. I looked at the hand and followed it up to Jacob's face. He smiled the smiled that I loved and asked "Wanna dance?" I nodded my head and placed my hands around his neck while he put his on my waist.

"Having fun?" he asked starting up a conversation.

"Yep." I said.

"That's good. How's work going?" he was asking about work? God he needs to learn how to start a conversation.

"Good." I replied looking at the ground.

"Great. How are your classes?" Another pathetic question.

"Are you seriously asking me how school is? You should know." I said looking at him.

"Sorry. You look great tonight. I'm surprised you don't have a date." He said twirling me.

"Same to you. So I guess lil' miss Bella turned you down. What a shocker." I said looking over at Leah who I knew was listening.

"Yea. I don't wanna talk about her." My head snapped up to his face and he was looking at me. Hes been doing that a lot tonight.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" I asked touching my nose.

"No. You just look…amazing." He said smiling.

"Why are you acting so weird? You've never given me a compliment, you keep looking at me, and suddenly everything isn't about Bella, Bella, Bella. What's with you? Are you high?" I asked. He just started laughing. "I don't see what's so funny." I said taking a step back and crossing my arms. He stopped and looked at me, this look was different.

"Come with me. I wanna talk to you in private where ears can't hear." He said looking around. I nodded and he grabbed my hand and pilled me into a deserted hallway. When we could faintly hear the music he stopped and I leaned up against a locker. It felt good on my back.

"What did you wanna talk about?" I asked looking at him. He put his hands on the locker, one hand on each side of my head. Then he started leaning in, closer, closer and closer till our lips met. My heart started racing and my brain was doing cartwheels. It was sweet and loving and short. He pulled away and looked me in the eyes. "What was that for?" I asked.

"You remember what my dad said at the bon fire about imprinting?" he asked. I nodded my head remembering. Jake started pacing in front of me.

"What about it?" I asked watching him pace. He didn't say anything. "Did you imprint on Bella?" I asked. He still didn't say anything, just kept pacing. "You did. You imprinted on Bella, dragged me out here away from the dance to tell me that." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"I DIDN'T IMPRINT ON BELLA!" he yelled shocking me.

"Then will you tell me what the hell you're talking about because I have no idea." I said. He stopped pacing and faced me.

"Stefani. I um….I-I imprinted…..on…" he stuttered.

"Who Jake?" I asked bracing myself. Then he moved closer to me and pressed his lips to mine causing me to press against the lockers. Just as quickly as it happened it ended.

"You. I imprinted on you." He said looking me in the eyes smiling.

"O-On m-m-me?" I asked. He nodded his head. "Are you sure you're not high?" I asked. He shook his head. *IS THIS FOR REAL?* I thought. I didn't know what to say so I just stood there staring at him with wide eyes.

"Stef. I know what happened in the past with us was wrong and im sorry. I really am truly sorry. I just wanna be with you. Please forgive me?" he said with pleading eyes. I almost melted right then. Before I could my arms found their way around his neck and pulled his head towards mine colliding our lips together. I inhaled his scent. He smelled of the woods, cologne and toothpaste. (Don't ask.) He wrapped his hands around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I felt his tongue trace my bottom lip asking for entrance which I allowed. His hands slid to my thigh and he lifter me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and tangled my fingers in his hair. He pressed me against the locker. Our tongues were fighting for dominance, which he won. *GOD IS THIS A DREAM?* we made out for a while till we heard someone clear their throat. I turned my head to see the entire pack and Kim standing there. I unwrapped my legs and stood on my feet and turned away from them feeling my face grow as red as a tomato. I put my hands over my face and stayed like that for a minute.

"You ok Stef?" Leah asked trying to hide a laugh.

"Yea," I turned around to look at everyone. "But did you HAVE to ruin the moment? Geez you guys suck. Total buzz kills." I said walking past them toward the gym. They started following me and I felt an arm wrap around my waist. I looked up to see Jake smiling down at me.

"So does that mean you forgive me?" he asked in my ear.

"Yes, I do." I nodded my head.

"Good. So I have another question….will you be my girlfriend?"

"Eh, sure, I guess." I said jokingly. "Yes I will be your girlfriend." I gave him a hug.

"Ok, you two. Let's get back to the dance." Paul said.

"Fine, let's go." I said. We walked back into the gym and saw Mariah and Nat dancing. They looked so cute together.

"Hey why don't we get our pictures done/" I suggested. Everyone agreed. We waited in line and when it was our turn Mariah and Nat rushed over to us. Nat and Mariah did theirs first. I was paying for mine and hers so she could get as many as she wanted. She took one with me, one of her and Nat, one with her and her friends and one with everyone (me, Nat and her friends.) Then I took one with Jake. My back was to him and his arms were around my waist. Then me and the girls. We did a Charlie's Angels pose, then me and all the guys and then we all got together including Mariah and Nat. We all paid for our pictures and ordered them. "I can't wait to get them. They're gonna turn out great." I said excited.

"I know. Especially our Charlie's Angels one. We're undercover werewolf spies. Well only one is a werewolf but whatever." Kim said laughing. We all joined in with her laughter. We went back to dancing for a while and before we knew it the dance was over.

"So do you wanna come over for a while?" I asked Jake as we stood in the drive way at Sam and Emily's. They went home an hour after we left for the dance so we took everyone there.

"Yea. Sam wants me to patrol first but I will come over when I am done." Jake said rubbing my arms warming me.

"Patrol for what?" I asked.

"We caught the scent of a vampire. Just going to check it out." He explained.

"Are you sure it's not a Cullen?" I asked.

"I'm sure. It's a scent we don't know." He told me.

"Oh ok. Be careful though." I said. He kissed my forehead. "Speaking of the Cullens. You do know that there coming to my Halloween Party and Birthday Party right?" I asked.

"No, I didn't." he growled.

"Jake, they're my friends. Could you please TRY to get along with them? Bella's coming too." I said looking at him when I said Bella's name. He didn't move which was good.

"I will TRY bit I won't promise that we're gonna become BFFs." He said in a gay voice.

"Ha Ha ok. If you're a good boy…you might get a treat." I said seductively and wrapped my arms around his neck. He lifted me up on the hood of my car so I was eye to eye with him.

"Oh. What kinda treat?" he asked. He rubbed my legs because they were shaking for the coldness of my hood but the heat was doing more than warming me.

"The only treat my guys get. This treat can only be given away once. Unless you want a trick." I said kissing his neck.

"Trick or treat? Hmm…I chose treat." He said laughing. I kissed by his ear and I started to feel a bulge.

"Ok. Treat it is. But until then, I gotta go." I said sliding off my car.

"What-wh-at what? You can't just leave me hanging like that." He said trying to get his boner to go away.

"Yes I can. Now you really will be a good boy won't you?" I said getting in my car. I pulled out of the driveway and honked as I drove down the road. When I got home Mariah and Nat were sitting at the kitchen table eating pizza. "Hey guys. Any left for me?" I asked taking off my shoes.

"Yea. I put it in the oven to keep it warm." Mariah said talking a bite of her pizza.

"Ok. Thanks..." I said walking to the oven.

"No prob. Is it ok if Nat stays the night? He could sleep in the living room." Mariah asked.

"Yea, sure. If you want he can sleep on the air mattress in your room. I trust you guys." I said eating my pizza.

"Sweet! So what's going on with you and Jake?" she asked looking at me.

"Oh he uh…he imprinted on me." I said smiling.

"Aww. That's so sweet. Bout time he realized how awesome you are." She said taking her plate to the sink.

"You're only saying that because I'm your sister and guardian."

"No seriously. How many teens do you know who are granted custody of a younger sibling, has their own place, owns a car, has a job, straight As and who would let their younger sister's boyfriend stay the night in her room? Not many, your so cool." She said.

"Well thank you." I said hugging her.

"I love you sis." She said hugging me back.

"Love you too. Nat do you have clothes?" I asked him.

"Uh, not really. I didn't know if you would let me stay so I didn't bring any." He said nervously.

"You're always welcome here. You're family. Don't worry; I still have some of my bros clothes. Mariah take him up to the attic and show him where they are."

"Ok. Let's go." She said grabbing his hand. When they left I finished up my pizza, did the dishes, then went to take a shower. When I was done I put on my pajamas and went downstairs.


	7. Chapter 7 **Contains Lemon at the end**

(October 31) *Contains lemon toward the end*

"EMBRY! QUIL! SETH! COULD YOU GUYS PLEEEASE STOP EATING THE DAMN EYEBALLS? IF YOU'RE HUNGRY ORDER A PIZZA OR SOMETHING!"

I had been up since six-thirty this morning getting ready for my Halloween party and every time I turned around one of them was eating something.

"Sorry, they're really good." Seth said putting another in his mouth. Emily had been helping me with the snacks all day, the guys were helping me decorate and the girls were busy making a music mix on my laptop. I was bouncing from one thing to the next. I had less than an hour to get ready and before people started showing up. I was in the middle of hanging cobwebs when the doorbell rang and ran to answer it. On the other side of the door stood my other family, the Cullens.

"Hey guys. You're an hour early." I said moving so they could come in. I looked at their costumes and they were, ironically, vampires. Fake fangs added. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Alice saw you having a panic attack so we thought we could help." Rosalie said.

"Every things just about done except the cobwebs, candles, and about twenty other things." I said looking around. I saw the boys eating the finger food. "Quil! I swear to—put it down! Paul not you too! I swear were gonna be out of food before it even starts. Em…would you mind guarding the food from them pigs?" I asked turning to Emmett. He nodded and rushed over to the table. "Ha! Now let's see you try and eat it." I yelled at the guys.

"Alice, Rose, Esme…why don't you take Stefani upstairs and get her ready. Edward, Jasper and I will help finish the decorations." Carlisle said. I imagined how I wanted it to look so Edward could see what to do. He nodded and the girls dragged me up the stairs to my room. They were working their magic when the doorbell started ringing every five minutes. Soon voices and music was drifting up the stairs to my room.

"Done." Alice finally said after she laced mycostumeup. "You look so adorable." She said.

"Thank you guys so much." I said giving them all hugs. I didn't need to look in the mirror because in know Alice would never let anyone look like an idiot so I just walked down the stairs. I looked at the decorations and it was just how I pictured. "I don't know where you Cullen boys are but thank you." I said knowing they could hear me. Suddenly I was squished in a giant hug by three very cold vampires.

"You're welcome lil sis." Jasper said.

"It was fun being the guard. I almost had to have a go with Embry." Emmett said.

"Ha…Uh guys…can't breath." I said gasping.

"Oh sorry." Edward said letting go of me. He laughed a little then turned to face the only one that I hadn't thanked yet.

"Thanks Carlisle. I'm glad you all showed up." I said hugging him.

"No problem kiddo." He said hugging me back. "Now…shall we party like its 1932?" he said laughing.

"OH YEAH!!!" I yelled. Everyone went their own way while I made my rounds. Everyone was saying 'Great party' 'thanks for the invite' etc...Finally I made my way over to the main person I was looking for. "Jake!" I yelled. He turned to look at me and smiled. I ran and jumped in his arms. When I let him go he looked me over.

"So is this my trick or treat?" he asked licking his lips.

"Trick. Your treat comes later if you're good." I said giving him a kiss. I looked at everybody's costumes that they were wearing.Leah,Kim,EmilyandMariahwere talking with the guys so I let my eyes wonder.

After a few minutes the song THRILLER came on. Everyone who knew the dance got in the middle of the floor and danced to it. Of course the Cullens knew it. Mariah and I knew it only because I am a HUGE Michael Jackson fan and I taught it to her. When it ended it ran back over to Jake and talked to him and the rest of the pack while watching my company have a good time. Then I saw Edward talking to Alice and Bella. "Oh great." I said rolling my eyes.

"What?" Jake asked following my gaze. He squeezed my hand. Since I had already greeted everyone else I did what every hostess would do.

"Better go greet her too." I said pulling him with me. We made our way through the massive group of people and finally reached them. "Bella. Great costume. What are you?" I asked putting on a fake smile and a sweet voice.

"A witch." She said looking down.

"Oh. When did you get here?" I asked trying to be polite.

"A few minutes ago. Hey Jake. Missed you the other day, you totally missed a comedy moment between Billy and Charlie." She said looking at our hands that were linked.

"Sorry. I was busy with some stuff. Had to help this pain in the butt with buying decorations." He said poking me in the side.

"Pain in the butt huh? Well guess you don't want your treat." I acted like I was insulted.

"Sorry." He said kissing my cheek.

"Jake could I talk to you? In private?" Bella asked looking at him.

"Uh…sure." He said confused.

"I'll just stay and talk to Alice and Edward, I guess." I said letting go of his hand. They walked a few feet away but I had really good hearing.

"What's up Bella?" I heard Jake ask.

"What going on with you and Stefani?" Bella asked.

"We're dating." Jake said with a smile.

"You know it's not good to eavesdrop." Edward said nudging me slightly.

"I could say the same to you. Now shh." I said focusing back on their conversation.

"Why?" Bella asked.

"Because I love her and I imprinted on her." Jake said looking at me.

"You. Imprinted. On. Her?" she enunciated the HER part. Jake nodded his head. "So you're only with her because you imprinted on her." She said.

"No. I like her when I first saw her but the imprinting just made it more clear and 100 times stronger." He said.

"Then why did you try so hard to get with me. Why were you mean to her?" she asked.

"I-I-I…uh..."Jake got quiet. I've had enough. I walked up to the two of them and got in Bella's face.

"What's with the third degree? Are you jealous that hes no longer following you around? What are you not satisfied with having one hot guy with you, you need another just to be happy? What the hell is your problem?" I yelled at her.

"Actually I am happy. Jake's my best friend and he can do way better than you. I only care about what's best for him and it sure as hell aint some mental case that don't even have a family. They probably committed suicide to get away from you." She said.

"BELLA! THAT'S WAY TOO FAR! DON'T PUSH IT!" Edward warned her.

"So Stefani, I would invite you to the Mother's Day activities in Forks...oh wait...never mind." Bella said again. I didn't know what to say so I just stood there.

"BELLA!! ENOUGH!!" both Edward and Jake yelled at her.

"Bella, I think its time that you left." Mariah said coming up behind me. She could tell I was about ready snap her neck. Bella stood there looking at me. "Bella. Leave." She yelled. She continued to stand there and look at me.

"DO YOU NEED ME TO BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU FOR YOU TO UNDERSTAND THAT YOU NEED TO GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!?" I yelled at her.

"Stef, calm down." Jake tried to comfort me. I pushed away from him and ran outside. It was raining and cold but I didn't care. I heard my name being called from behind me but I kept running. I heard Edward yelling at Bella and Bella yelling back. Then I heard feet running behind me. I ran faster but fell to the ground. Luckily I didn't get scratched or anything. I just lay on the wet and cold ground and cried. A few seconds later I felt two warm arms wrap around me. I looked up to see Jake.

"Jake…I-I'm s-s-sorry. Shh-She's right. You d-do deserve better than me." I sobbed into his shirt.

"No, I don't. You are everything I could ever ask for. Imprint or not. I love you Stefani. Nothing or no one will change that." He said holding me.

"You…love…me?" I asked still crying.

"Yes. More than you will ever know." He said kissing my forehead.

"Even though we've only been together for a few weeks…I guess I love you too." I said hugging him. I stopped crying and sniffled. "Jake?" I asked.

"Yea babe?" he replied.

"Can we get out of this rain? I'm getting wet and cold." I asked shivering.

"Oh yeah. Come on." He said grabbing me bridal style. We made it back to the house and luckily no one heard the fight because of the music, so I just went back to the party as if nothing happened. Apparently someone brought it upon themselves to bring alcohol to my party because someone was walking around with a tray of shots. As they came by me I grabbed one and shot it down. Then another. "Stef? What are you doing?" Jake asked watching me drink them.

"Shots. What does it look like I'm doing?" I said sarcastically. He just looked at me. "What? You don't drink?" I asked looking for someone who could tell me where the alcohol was.

"No. I do. I just didn't know you did. What are you doing?" he asked.

"Looking for the booze." I said. He shook his head and continued talking to Jared, Seth and Quil. I spotted someone coming toward me with a beer in his hand. "Hey. Where'd you get that?" I asked pointing to his beer.

"Oh in the kitchen." He said taking a swig. I made sure none of them were looking them darted for the kitchen. I saw that the counter was covered with booze, I started making my drink. After about six drinks I started getting a buzz. I was sitting on the counter talking to Paul, Embry, and some chick I didn't know. We all had a drink in our hands and toasting random things like shoes, alcohol, etc…I noticed Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie walking toward us from the dining room.

"Stef, what the hell are you doing?" Alice asked looking at me then my cup.

"Partying. What does it look like you silly vampire?" I said taking a sip of my alcoholic drink. Paul and Embry started laughing.

"Oh my god. Jaz would you go get Jake?" she said to Jasper.

"Hey...where's Ed? Thought he came to my fabulous party?" I said to Rose.

"He took Bella back home." She said trying to take my drink.

"HEY! Get your own. This ones mine." I said pulling my hand away from her. "Speaking of Bella. Where's the slut at?" I said. I tried to put my glass to my mouth but it was gone. "Hey…where'd it go?" I asked looking at Paul and Embry who were laughing. I took Paul's drink out of his hand and looked away taking a sip.

"HEY!" he said laughing. I handed it back to him.

"Stef…No more drinks." Emmett said holding my face in his hands.

"Why? It aint a party without…" I started to say. "Wait. What was I saying?" I asked. Paul, Embry and the girl started laughing at me.

"Ok. We have to sober her up. Where is Jasper with Jacob?" Alice said looking around. Rose and Emmett said something to her and disappeared. "Ok Stef? Stay here. I will be right back. Ok?" Alice said slowly.

"Okie-dokie." I said putting my thumbs in the air. She walked away and disappeared into the living room. I hopped off the counter and almost lost my balance.

"Where you going?" Paul asked.

"I gotta pee." I said stumbling to the bathroom. I pushed past people out of my way to get to the bathroom. When I got there I tried to close the door but my wings got stuck in the door. I pulled them back in and they hit me in the face. I walked over by the tub and sat down on the floor. I started to feel light headed and dizzy so I put my face against the cold tiled floor. Im not sure how long I laid on the floor but soon I heard someone banging on the door yelling my name. I was too weak to get up to open the door so I just laid there. I realized that the music had stopped playing and the talking was gone. I gathered all my strength and pushed myself up onto my hands and knees. I got up onto the side of the tub but lost my balance and fell backwards into the tub. "Ow." I said as I hit my head on the side of it. Just then the door opened revealing Jake and the rest of the pack. "Jakey!" I said happily.

"Oh man. She's shit faced." I heard someone from the door say. Jake came over and looked at me.

"Hey baby." He said squatting in front of me. "What am I going to do with you?" he asked. He reached his hands into the tub and put them around under my legs and behind my back lifting me out of the tub with ease. He carried me out of the bathroom and into the living room.

"Hey. Where is everybody?" I said looking around the room. The only people that were there were the Cullens and the pack. Paul and Embry were passed out on the floor.

"Carlisle and Sam sent everyone home." Jake said sitting me down on the couch. Paul snored loudly making the floor vibrate and my head throb. My hands shot to my head and I whined in pain. I've been drunk plenty of times and never had a hang over but my head was hurting cause I hit my head. "You ok?" Jake asked sitting on the coffee table in front of me. I nodded my head yes. I didn't want to talk because I thought I was going to be sick.

"She said she hit her head on the tub and it's hurting. Also let her sit there for a few minutes and she will be sober." Edwards said reading my thoughts.

"Theres no way she can sober up after a few minutes." Leah said. I thought about all the other times that I had gotten drunk and how long it took me to sober up.

"She does. I saw it just now. That's weird." Edward said. *Wait. When did he get back?* I thought. "When Emmett called and told me that you were drunk. I had to come and see for myself." He said laughing. *Oh gee. thanks.* I said sarcastically. I sat there for a few minutes just staring at nothingness. I did this every time I drank alcohol. Its like my drunkenness goes away and Im sober. Also just like every other time I always got sick. Getting the alcohol out of my system. Suddenly I got that feeling. "MOVE!!" Edward said. He lifted me up and ran to the bathroom with me. I shoved my head into the toilet and threw up. Finally after five or so minutes of constant throwing up I stopped. I flushed to toilet and walked to the sink. I swished water in my mouth while everyone stood either in the bathroom or doorway watching me.

"Here you go." Esme said handing me my tooth brush.

"Thank you." I said taking it and brushing my teeth.

"How do you feel?" Jared asked.

"Better. Totally sober. Thanks guys. Sorry you had to see that." I said wiping my mouth off.

"No problem." Everyone said.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"It's 12:00." Kim said.

"Oh wow. Ok, I need to start cleaning up this mess." I said walking out of the bathroom. Everyone helped me clean up the cups, plates, beer bottles and decorations. Mariah went to Nat's to stay the night with him. Shortly after everything was cleaned up everyone left leaving me and Jake alone in my house.

"So what do you wanna do?" he asked leaning up against the kitchen counter next to me.

"Shower. I smell like hairspray, vomit, alcohol and rain." I said sniffing my hair.

"Can I join you?" he asked.

"That all depends." I said. He stood in front of me and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"On what?" he asked rubbing his hands up my thigh. I still had my costume on since I hadn't changed.

"Were you a good boy?" I teased.

"Yes" he said sliding his hand higher.

"Ok...Then on one condition." I said sliding down off the counter rubbing against him in the process.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Count to one backwards from two-hundred." I said then darted up to my bedroom and stripped out of my costume. Leaving a trail from the door to my bathroom door. Once I was inside my bathroom I heard Jake say "123,122,121…" I got in the shower and washed my hair. Then I heard "57,56,55…" washed my body. "21, 20,19,18…" shaved quickly. "4, 3, 2, 1" then I heard running, a loud thud, a groan and my door open then close. Then he was kissing my neck. We switched positions so he could get wet and rinse the sweat off his body. Then he was kissing my neck again as his hands found their way to my butt. He squeezed gently then pulled me closer to him. I moaned as he found my sweet spot on my neck. He smiled and kissed his way to my lips. Our tongues started fighting for control, which he won again. He had me pinned up against the wall with the warm water running over us. His right hand made its way up from my butt to my breast. His large hands almost completely covered it, he squeezed it and I moaned in excitement. He started to squeeze and I would moan. Within seconds he had a huge erection. It kept rubbing against my leg. I lowered my hand and turned off the water.

 ** _*LEMON STARTS HERE, IF YOU DON'T WANNA READ SKIP TO NEXT CHAPTER*_**

"Jacob, do you want your treat?" I asked moaning as he kissed my sweet spot again. He nodded then lifted me up and carried me to my bed. I laid on my back while he stood in front of the bed. I took a quick glance over his body. His flawless face, his muscular arms, his abs, his *OMG! Hes gonna kill me with that thing.* I thought. He was HUGE. I grabbed his hand and pulled him down and kissed him. He balanced himself so he wasn't putting all his weight on me. His other hand was on the side of my thigh. Then he slid it up to my breast again and squeezed making me moan. I felt him smile against my lips. His hand started to slide lower. Across my stomach, to my "area". He rubbed my leg signaling to spread them which I did. When I did he started rubbing my clit. I let go of his lips and threw my head back and closed my eyes. I moaned as I started to get wet. He kissed my neck, my chest, and then he started licking my left nipple while playing with the other. "Mm...Jacob." I moaned his name. Then with two large fingers he rammed them into me. I threw my head back and scrunched my toes. He switched to my other breast as he thrusted faster and harder. I moaned every time he thrusted. He then removed his fingers and released my nipple which was hard. He kissed down my body all the way to my area. I felt his warm breath on the side of my leg as he kissed it. His tongue flicked my clit furiously. I moaned and moaned. "Oh my god." Then he thrust his tongue in me repeatedly. I was about to burst even though my cherry wasn't popped. "Ja-Ja-Jake…I-oh…I-I-I-I'm about t-to cum!" I said breathing hard. Then he stopped and I took that as my opportunity to please him so I flipped him over and kissed his body all the way down. I took him in my mouth and start moving my head up and down. He took a deep, deep breath as he grabbed at the sheets. He started moaning.

"Stef...oh god. This is some treat." He said taking in a sharp breath.

"We haven't even got to the best part." I said bobbing my head faster. I felt him start to get bigger so I smiled.

"Oh my god Stef." He said breathing heavily. "Ok...Ok...I-I wanna finish inside you." He said flipping me over. He positioned himself over my vaginal area but didn't push in yet. "Are you sure this is what you want?" he asked.

"Yes. I want you to be my first." I said kissing him.

"Ok…but if I hurt you tell me and I will stop." He said looking in my eyes.

"Ok. I will." I said nodding my head. He kissed me and slowly slid in and then out. The second time he thrusted in *oh god that hurts. Ow.* I thought as he did it again. I felt my cherry pop. *oh god. What happened to people saying 'Oh it will only hurt for a minute? Bull shit.* I thought. Apparently the pain showed on my face because Jake stopped.

"You ok babe? Am I hurting you?" he asked concerned.

"Yea. I'm fine. It hurts a little bit but it always hurts girls the first time they do it. It will only last for a few minutes." I said reassuring him.

"Do you want me to sto—"he couldn't finish his sentence because I interrupted him.

"No!" I said. He laughed slightly and kept going again. This time the pain wasn't bad. It hurt a little but in a good way. As he thrusted in harder and faster he grabbed my left leg and lifted it slightly so he could go in deeper. As soon as he did I moaned really loud. My fingers dug into his back my teeth were digging into my lip. "Jake! Ahhhh! My god Jake you're an animal." I moaned. Cosmo said guys like it when you talk dirty to them when you're doing the deed. They were right. He playfully growled and REALLY rammed me. "Jake…harder!" I told him. We both were covered in sweat so my hands were sliding off his back. I was near my breaking point. "Jake…I'm about to cu—"I didn't even get it out. I busted like a water balloon. "OH MY GOD!" I said flipping over so I was on top.

"Well this is a surprise." He said. I bounced up and down on him. Each of his hands grabbed a breast while they bounced. I felt him get bigger and bigger inside of me. He threw his head back and grabbed my hips to push me down farther on him. I could tell he was about to go. His hands left my hips for the bed. He gripped them like there was no tomorrow. "Stef…I-I…I'm gonna explode." He shouted. Then he did something that surprised me, he flipped us back over so he was on top.

"Hey…n-no fair." I said pouting. He smiled and kissed me. He rammed inside me. Getting bigger and bigger. Once…twice…third times the charm. I felt him fill me to the max. He let out a moan that sounded like a howl. He collapsed on the bed next to me and was gasping for air, as was I. "My god Jake. You were incredible. Even if you were my first time." I said leaning on my right arm to look at him.

"You were beyond incredible…for my first time. I love you Stefani." He said pushing hair out of my face that was stuck to it because of the sweat then kissed me.

"I love you too Jake." I said giving him a kiss then laid on his chest and fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day when I woke up I felt…complete. I looked over and saw that Jake was still asleep. I rolled over to my side to face him. He looked so peaceful when he slept. I looked at the alarm clock that was behind him, 11:27. I rolled onto my back and stretched. I got out of bed and went to take another shower while Jake was asleep. I looked in the mirror and I noticed that I looked a little bit different. I even felt different. I quickly got in the shower and did everything that I needed to do then got out. I walked back into my room and Jake was still asleep on my bed, arms spread out taking up the entire bed. As I brushed my hair I heard Jake move and talk. "Stef...But I wanted chocolate chip pancakes." I looked at him and he had his lips pouted out. I snickered to myself and planted a kiss on them. He turned over still sleeping. I giggled and finished getting dressed. I started to walk downstairs when I suddenly wanted chocolate chip pancakes. I went into the kitchen and started cooking breakfast. I made pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage, toast, and freshly squeezed OJ. Just as I was finishing the eggs Jake came into the kitchen wearing only his boxers. "What's cookin' good lookin?" he asked through a yawn while scratching the back of his head.

"Pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage, and toast with freshly squeezed OJ." I said putting the food on the table.

"Mmm…Sounds good." He said wrapping his arms around me. I turned around and kissed him. "Mmm…so do you." He teased.

"I bet I do…but can we eat? I'm starving." I said holding my stomach.

"Same here. I guess some hardcore sex will do that to you." He said as we sat down.

"I guess so." I said filling my plate up. I looked at the food and realized I made enough for the whole pack. "Um…I hope we can eat all this." I said. Just as I said that…

"Hey! Alright food!" Embry yelled walking in the back door with the rest of the pack behind him.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" I said protecting my plate.

"Yea. Maybe I should try it…nah." He said taking a few pieces of bacon. When the pack had their plates I watched them. They looked as if they hadn't eaten in weeks. By now there were scarfing it down.

"So Jake…what did you guys do last night?" Quil asked. Jake's head shot toward me and I gave him a look that said 'Don't you dare.'

"Watched a couple scary movies, ate some candy till we were sick, nothing really interesting." He said winking at me.

"What movies did you watch?" Embry asked.

"Uh IT and CHUCKY. Stef is terrified of clowns. Found that out last night. Oh and killer dolls." He said. We did watch those movies together but not last night. The night before Halloween.

"Seriously? That is so funny." Paul laughed.

"Says the guy who was afraid of an ant." I said pointing my fork at him. About 4 days ago we were at the beach hanging out and Paul sat on an ant farm not knowing it. Then he felt something crawling on his leg and he screamed like a little girl when he saw the ant. He jumped up and ran to the water screaming while the rest of us sat on the sand laughing. The guys busted out laughing and Paul just glared at me playfully. Suddenly a howl was heard in the distance; the guy stopped eating and ran out the door. "Tell Sam I said hi." I told Jake. He walked over to me and gave me a kiss.

"Be back later." He said. I nodded and he ran out the door. I sighed and finished eating. When I finished eating I did the dishes and then put in a movie.

~Jake's P.O.V~

I ran out of the back door at Stef's and stripped so I could faze. As soon as my paws hit the ground I was running. I just couldn't stop thinking about Stef and last night.

"So you did do it!" Quil yelled into my head, apparently reading my mind.

"Don't you know how to stay out of people's heads?' I asked dashing through the trees.

"Well we can't help it when it's all you're thinking about." Embry butted in.

"Don't say a word to Stef about it." I demanded them.

"Why? Will you be in the dog house?" Seth laughed. The others joined in.

"I mean it. Not a word!" I told them again.

"Then quit thinking about it. You're getting me interested in her if she's that good." Paul said.

"You stay away from her. You hear me?"

"I'll try." He said. He was really getting on my nerves.

"Guys stop. We have other important things going on right now." Quil said.

"Quil's right, we need to fi—did you guys smell that?" I said. I stopped when I caught the scent of the vamp.

"Yea. Let's tell Sam to meet us." Jared said.

"Embry, Seth. Go find Sam and tell him. Everyone else will come with me to follow the scent." I told them. They bobbed their heads and ran to find him. "Let's go." I said to the others. They nodded and we took off following the scent. It zig zagged around the woods. Then it cut through the woods straight toward Stefani's. I looked over at Jared and we heard a crash then a scream come from her house. We darted toward it.

~Stefani's P.O.V~

"Oh my god! Alice, you scared the hell out of me!" I yelled. I started picking up the piece of the vase that broke.

"Sorry. We need to talk to Jake and the pack." she said helping me.

"We? Where is everyone else?" I asked. Just then they all came in through the front door.

"Stef, where is Jake and the pack?" Carlisle asked.

"I- -"

"What's wrong? We heard you scream. Why are you guys here?" Jake asked running in the back door with the guys behind him.

"We have a problem." Alice said.

"What's wrong?" Jared asked.

"I had a vision. About the Volturi." Everyone looked at her.

"What was it about?" I asked. She just looked at me.

"There coming. Here." She said looking at Jake.

"What do they want?" He asked. Alice didn't answer. Everyone was looking at her when her eyes darted to me. I noticed everyone tense up and Jake wrapped his arms around me protectively. "What do they want with her?" he asked.

"She knows way too much about us, when she shouldn't." Edward said.

"What about BELLA? She knows too." I said.

"We've already been through this with them. Don't worry Stefani…we will protect you." Carlisle said. I just looked at everyone.

"When are they coming?" Sam asked walking through the back door behind us.

"Soon. Very soon." Alice said. My heart sank and I felt my blood run cold and leave my face. I was only causing trouble for everyone. While everyone was talking about how to fight if they had to, I blocked them out and walked out back to the deck. *Ever since we got here I have only caused nothing but trouble. I should just go back to Indiana.* I was so wrapped up in my thoughts I didn't notice anyone come outside till they touched my shoulder making me jump.

"It's just me Stef." Paul said. My heart was still in my stomach and I was still pale. "It's gonna be ok Stef. We all are gonna protect you." He said sitting down next to me. I just looked at him.

"What if you can't?" I asked, my voice cracking at the end.

"We promise we will do everything possible to protect you." Esme said walking out onto the deck with everyone else.

"Promises are made to be broken. As long as I am here im just causing trouble. Everywhere I go trouble follows. I don't wanna cause anymore trouble for you guys." I said as tears welled up in my eyes. Jake walked forward and wrapped his arms around me.

"We will take care of you Stef. I swear to you I will not let anything happen to you." He said kissing my hair. I started crying for no real reason. Jake rubbed my back while I cried in his chest.

~Two weeks later~

The pack had been talking with the Cullens, planning something to protect me. I just felt so helpless; all I could do was jump at every sound thinking it was the Volturi coming to kill me. I really didn't care about myself, I mostly cared about Jake, the pack, the Cullens and Mariah. Mariah was my main concern. According to Jake Alice had a vision three days ago saying that they themselves weren't coming and they knew that she was watching them so they kept changing their minds. Until they decide to come kill me I try not to think about it and go about my normal routine. Wake up, school, work, home, bed and repeat. Right now im at work putting books back on the shelves. The store was almost always never busy but lately it has been. After I finished putting them back I went back up to the counter and looked through a magazine. Shortly after Nat came in without Mariah. "Hey Nat. Can I help you with something?"Iasked smiling at him.

"Um…I was wondering if you'd seen Mariah. We were supposed to go to the movies with a bunch of our friends." He said.

"She said she was going home to change." I said looking at him.

"I went by there and she didn't answer the door and I tried calling her, no answer."

"That's odd… It's not like her." I said taking out my phone and dialing her number. Ring…..Riiing….Riiiiing…..Riiing…'Hey you've reached Mariah. Sorry I can't take your call right now but if you leave your name and number I will be sure to get back to you ASAP.' BEEEEEEEP! "Hey Myra, Nat just came to the bookstore lookin' for you. Text me or call me back when you get this. Love you. Bye." I closed my phone and turned back to Nat. "Maybe she was in the shower and just didn't hear you." He nodded and looked around for a few. About forty-five minutes later we still hadn't heard from her. I've called and left three more voice mails and sent numerous texts, so has Nat. I was really starting to get worried. This was so not like her. I pulled out my phone and called Edward.

"Hello?" Edward's voice appeared on the other end.

"Hey Ed. Have you seen of heard from Mariah? She and Nat were supposed to go to the movie over an hour ago." I said tapping my fingers on the counter.

"No, sorry I haven't." he said.

"Crap. Ok, thanks. If you hear anything call me please." I said.

"Ok, will do." He replied.

"Thanks Ed. Bye." I said hanging up the phone and dialed Jake's number. On the second ring he answered.

"Hey sexy thang." He said into the phone.

"Hey baby. Have you or any of the pack seen Mariah?" I asked. I guess he moved the phone from his mouth because I heard him faintly ask the pack if they'd seen her.

"We haven't seen her since school let out. Why? Is everything ok?" he asked. It went quiet on the other end in the background.

"Um…not sure. Mariah and Nat were supposed to go to the movies over an hour ago and we can't get a hold of her." I answered.

"That's weird. The pack and I will go out and see if we can pick up on her." He said.

"Ok. Call me back." I said closing my phone. "Well the Cullens are keeping an eye out for her and the pack is looking for her." I said turning to Nat.

"Ok. Well I'm gonna go out and look for her." He said walking out the door.

"Mariah…where are you?" I said to myself.

~Jake's P.O.V~

The gang and I split up and searched different ends of the town for Mariah. Leah, Paul, and Jared were with me searching the north and east side of the town while Seth, Quil, Embry and Sam searched South and West.

"Where could she have gone? The town aint that damn big." Leah said into our minds.

"I have no idea. I don't thi—did you smell that?" Paul asked as we all met up in the north part of town. We all stopped and sniffed.

"Leech! Heading south. Let's follow." I said to them. We took off following the scent. It was leading us to Stef's house. "Oh no." I said as we pushed forward faster. We got to the end of the woods and dressed. We then rushed toward the back door. Leah was the first one there and ran through it.

"Mariah! You here!?" she yelled. No answer. "MARIAH!?" she yelled again and again we got silence. We all looked at each other. "I'll check upstairs. Paul, Jared alert Sam and the others. Jake…get to Stef." She said. Paul and Jared left seconds after.

"Make sure she's not in the house first." I said. She nodded and ran upstairs. I looked downstairs. Nothing. *Oh man, I really don't wanna tell her.* Just then Leah came into the kitchen. I looked at her hoping she found her. She lowered her head and shook it. "Shit. Ok, get the Cullens and the pack here. All hell is about to break loose." I said walking out the door toward the bookstore. As I got the bookstore I looked through the window and saw Stef sitting at the counter tapping her fingers on the top and flipping through a magazine. I walked through the door which jingled.

~Stefani's P.O.V~

I looked up when the door bell jingled and saw Jake. He walked up to me and gave me a kiss like usual. "Hey, did you find her?" I asked jumping up on the counter. He stood in front of me.

"Uh Stef…we need to talk." He said lowering his head.

"Bout what? What's wrong?" I panicked. He didn't say anything. "Jake!? Did…you…find…her?" I asked sliding off the counter.

"Stef, baby. I need you to stay calm. Don't freak." He said putting his hands on my shoulders. My heart instantly picked up. I knew he heard it. I looked at him waiting for him to continue. "We didn't find her but…we found a vampire scent. We followed it and it led to…your house. It mixed in with Mariah's scent on one of the paths." He said.

"So…she was…was kidnapped by vamps?" I asked. He nodded. "SHELLY! LEAVING EARLY!! TAKE OVER FOR ME!" I yelled to the other worker while grabbing my stuff. I ran to my car, blocking everything out. I punched the gas and went 0 to 60 in two seconds. We zoomed through town and made it to my house in a few minutes. I shut it off leaving everything in it and ran inside. "MARIAH!? MARIAH!?" I yelled running into the house. I ran upstairs searching every room. I didn't see her. I ran downstairs into the living room. I noticed the pack and the Cullens there. I then ran to the back door and into the yard looking around. MAARRIIAAHH!!!!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Still no answer from her. I started crying. "No!! NO! NO! NO...NO!" I yelled between sobs. I walked back into the house and straight into Jake's open arms. I cried while he rubbed my back. "Why did they take her?" I sobbed.

"We will get her back Stefani. No matter what it takes. I swear to you." Jake said. I snapped. I don't know why I got so angry but I did.

"HOW JAKE!? HOW THE HELL ARE WE GOING TO GET HER BACK? VAMPIRES TOOK HER. SHE COULD BE ANYWHERE IN THE WORLD! WHAT…WHAT IF…WHAT IF SHE'S DEAD!? HUH?" I yelled punching the wall making a hole in it. Everyone looked at me shocked. I started to shake uncontrollably. I looked at Sam in fear. "Sam? What's happening to me?" I asked as I fell to the floor in pain. I felt as if my body were on fire. My bones started breaking then fixing. "AHHH!" I yelled as my ribs broke and fixed. I screamed as my spine snapped. I started sweating, I was really hot now. I caught a glimpse of Sam, Jake, Leah and Carlisle coming toward me.

"Sam!? Wha—what's happening to her?" Jake asked.

"I—She's... She's shifting?" He said in shock.

"Into what? A wolf?" Jake asked kneeling beside me.

"Yes." He said. They all looked down at me in shock, horror, sympathy, and confusion as I screamed in pain. "We need to get her outside." Sam said. Jake picked me up and ran outside into the woods with everyone following us while I shook and screamed in pain. Tears were pouring down my face as we got deep enough into the woods. Jake laid me on the ground gently and as soon as everyone backed up a little bit I felt my body explode. I screamed out in pain but it turned into a howl. I looked down and saw a snout, paws, fur; then behind me I saw…a TAIL. Suddenly everything went black…………

I was no longer in the woods with the pack and the Cullens. I was in a different part of the woods. A part that I have never seen in La Push, it was beautiful. I looked around and saw a trail that led up a hill.

I heard a female voice calling my name from the path ahead. I hurriedly followed it. As I walked along the trail my name got louder and louder. I finally reached a clearing that was full of rose bushes,Cherry Blossom trees, weeping willow trees and it even had a little pond. It was really breath taking. I walked further in and took everything in. "Stefani." I heard the female voice say my name from behind me. I turned around and gasped. The woman that was standing in front of me brought me to tears. She was so beautiful, like an angel.

"Mom?" I said. She looked even more like an angel. She was in a white gown, her wavy hair hung down past her shoulders, she had a glow to her…took my breath away. "MOM!" I yelled running toward her. She opened her arms and I wrapped my arms around her in a hug. "Mom…I miss you, I miss Brianna, and I miss Steven…why'd you have to go?" I cried.

"I miss you too sweet heart. We had to go because it was our time." She said hugging me back. We stood there for what seemed like hours and hugged but really it was a few seconds.

"Mom…I'm scared." I said letting her go to look at her.

"Why are you scared?" she asked brushing my hair out of my eyes.

"Because I don't know what's going on with me." I said. "I'm…different." She gasped.

"You turned?" she asked. I just looked at her with a weird expression.

"You knew…that…this was…going to happen to me?" I asked shocked.

"Yes, I did but I just didn't know when." She replied.

"But how? How can I be what they are?" I asked confused.

"Blame your dad's side of the family for that one." She whispered. I looked up at her.

"D-dad? What's he got to do with it?" I asked confused.

"His ancestors are Quileute wolves." She said. My eyes about popped out of my head.

"What? How?" I questioned.

"Your great-great-great-great-great grandfather on your dad's side used to live in La Push. He moved away when danger was no longer here. When he moved he gave up his wolf form for a normal life, but he still had the gene. The rest of the wolves in his pack stayed and kept their wolf form. With his family he passed the gene down but no one ever changed because danger was really never around, until now. I SENT you to La Push so you could know the truth about your family and who you are." She answered sitting on a rock. I sat across from her and thought about that.

"But…but why couldn't the guys and the Cullens sense that I was a wolf?"

"Because of the Cherokee in you. Since you have Cherokee in you nobody will be able to tell if you are a wolf or not. I just wished that you didn't have to find out about it under these circumstances." She sighed.

"What circumstances?" I asked really confused.

"Don't worry. You will find her. This is all part of the journey you have to take to learn more about who and what you are." She paused while I stared at her. "Stef, you are doing a great job taking care of her and yourself. You are a very wise and mature young lady. I just wished that I paid more attention to that when I was actually around." She said walking over to me and sitting down. I wrapped my arms around her as a tear slid down my cheek.

"I love you mom." I said.

"I love you too sweetheart." She whispered. Then before I knew it…I was hugging air. "Mom? MOM!?" I yelled. She was gone. Everything started to fade away. The trees, the pond, and the roses everything was becoming cloudy. Then it was black and I heard a deep husky voice calling my name. I knew that voice. It was like music to my ears.

"Stef? Can you hear me? Please wake up." The voice said. Suddenly I recognized the voice. It was Jake's. I started to feel parts of my body. It started at my head and worked its way down. All the way to my toes. I slowly opened my mouth.

"Jake." I whispered.

"Stef? GUYS SHE'S WAKING UP!" he yelled. I opened my eyes and noticed that I was in my living room lying on the couch covered with a blanket. I looked around and saw Jake. Our eyes connected and I felt like he was the only thing holding me down. *so that's what imprinting feels like* I thought to myself.

"Jake." I said again. More clearly this time.

"Stefani, are you OK?" Leah asked coming into the room followed by everyone else.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I said sitting up wrapping the blanket around me. I looked at Edward because I had a feeling that he was reading my thoughts when I saw in my other world (lol).

"I was but I didn't tell them anything. They have tons of questions though." He warned.

"OK let me get dressed AGAIN and I will answer the questions that I can." I said trying to stand up. Jake helped me stand on my feet since I wobbled. I balanced myself and walked up the stairs to my room with Jake behind me. "Jake, I really don't know what I'm gonna do." I said from inside my closet.

"It's gonna be OK. I'm here for you no matter what." He said walking over to me as I walked out of the closet. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled back. "What?" he asked taken a back.

"You're …not hot." I said confused. Maybe our body heat matches now.

"Hmm…well that's good. Now I can't burn you up." He said pulling me toward his chest. I laid my head on his chest just under his chin. I grew a little too. Only a couple inches but still, I grew .

"I'm sorry." I said muffled by his shirt.

"For what?" he asked.

"For snapping at you earlier. I didn't mean to. I just couldn't help it." I said looking at him.

"It's ok. You're forgiven." He said pushing his lips to mine. We pulled away and looked at each other.

"I finally understand." I said looking into his eyes.

"Understand what?" he asked.

"How imprinting feels." I said looking into his chocolate brown eyes.

"Seriously?" he asked shocked. I nodded my head and he smiled that made my knees go weak. Literally, well almost. "We better get back downstairs." He said taking my hand and pulling me toward that door. As we entered the living room everyone looked at me.

"OK, I'm ready to answer the questions that I have an answer too." I said standing in front of the fireplace.

"How are you a wolf?" Seth asked.

"My great-great-great-great-great grandfather on my dad's side used to live in La Push. He moved away when danger was no longer here. When he moved he gave up his wolf form for a normal life, but he still had the gene. The rest of the wolves in his pack stayed and kept their wolf form. With his family he passed the gene down but no one ever changed because danger was really never around, until now." I answered pacing back and forth in front of the fireplace.

"How didn't we know you were one? Or the Cullens?" Sam asked.

"Because of the Cherokee in me. Since I have Cherokee in me nobody will be able to tell if I'm a wolf or not." I replied. Everyone sat there and thought over everything.

"How is that you're a wolf and I can read your thoughts?" Edward asked.

"And I can see your future." Alice chirped in.

"And I can control your emotions." Jasper.

"Because of my Cherokee. I have more of it in me then Quileute but I have just enough in me to allow me to become a werewolf." I answered.

"Oh." They all said.

"So does that mean that you like…have 108 temperature, speed, strength, and everything else we have?" Leah asked from the corner of the room.

"Uh…I'm not really sure on that. I mean when Jake and I hugged he didn't feel like a sauna. I grew a couple inches but not much. So I think that I will have that stuff but not a much as you guys." They all nodded. Then it got quiet. I noticed Edward and Carlisle talking with each other.

"Should we tell them we know the scent?" I heard Edward ask.

"You guys know the scent?" I asked. Everybody looked at me in surprise.

"How'd you know?" Edward asked.

"I heard you." I answered. Everyone looked from me to Edward. Edward sighed and looked at Carlisle who nodded.

"Yes we know the scent." He said.

"You know that scent and you weren't going to tell us who took MY sister?" I yelled looking at all of them.

"We were going to tell you." Alice said.

"So you know where to find her? You know whe- - What is that disgustingly sweet smell?" I asked pinching my nose. Everyone laughed at me.

"That would the smell of the vampire my dear." Quil said patting my back. I looked over at the Cullens.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to sound rude but…it burned my nose hairs." I laughed. Luckily they laughed knowing I wasn't meaning it to be rude. "Anyways, who took Mariah?" I asked moving my hand.

"It was……the Volturi." Rose said. My eyes got huge and almost literally popped out of their sockets.


	9. Chapter 9 *Tissue warning*

"Wha- -What? The Volturi? Why would the take Mariah when I'm the one they want?" I asked.

"They are probably using her as bait to get to you." Seth said. I looked at him and my eyes almost popped out of my head. I blinked my eyes a few times and walked to the couch. As soon as I sat down I started crying.

"Don't worry Stef. I promise you…we will get her back." Leah said. Just then my phone started to ring. 'Cause we are sister, we stand together; we make up one big family though we don't look the same—'

"Hello?" I said into my phone.

"Stef? What's wrong?" Dorothy asked.

"Mariah's been kidnapped. She was kidnapped by the vampires we read about…the Volturi. They took her because I know about them." I said.

"Oh." She said. She was so calm. Why wasn't she freaking out about it? I thought to myself.

"I need you to come here." I said into the phone.

"Uh. Ok. I will be there tomorrow." She said hanging up the phone. Suddenly I got an idea and started singing song so Edward couldn't read my thought. I got up off the couch and walked to my room. When I got in there I got on my laptop and when to then ordered ten plane tickets, 2 suites and a rented van. Everything on Hotwire was refundable luckily. (I'm not sure if that is true or not but on here it is). Dorothy would be here tomorrow and we would leave the next day to Volterra, Italy. I was determined to go with or without anyone's help. I closed my laptop and grabbed my suitcase.

"What are you doing?" Two voices came from my doorway. I looked to see Alice and Leah standing there looking at me.

"Uh…packing." I said looking through my dresser picking out what I was going to wear.

"Why?" Leah asked.

"Because. I am going to Volterra to get her." I said walking to my closet.

"Oh no you don't! JAKE! You're not going alone." She yelled for Jake. Like he was going to stop me. Within seconds Jake was in my doorway.

"What? What's wrong?" he asked. No one answered. He looked at me as I walked out of my closed to my suitcase. "What are you doing?" he asked walking in.

"Packing to go to Volterra." Leah answered before I could.

"THE HELL YOU ARE! YOU'RE NOT GOING BY YOURSELF!" Jake yelled.

"I know. You're all coming with me…I hope." I said zipping up my suitcase.

"No one is going. We don't even have a plan." He said. I was really starting to get mad. I looked at Alice and Leah signaling to them that they should leave.

"JAKE, DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND WHAT IS GOING ON?" I yelled at him. He just looked at me. "MY LITTLE SISTER IS MISSING! SHE WAS KIDNAPPED BY VAMPIRES JAKE! BECAUSE OF ME!" I started crying. "THEY TOOK HER CAUSE OF ME. SHE IS ALL I HAVE LEFT OF MY FAMILY, SHE…SHE IS MY RESPONSIBILITY!" Jake looked hurt.

"So we're not part of you're family anymore?" Jake asked.

"Jake, you know you all are. Mariah is the only BLOOD family I have left. She is in this mess because of me, all of you are." I paused to look at him. I wiped the tears out of my eyes then said, "It's why I have to solve this." Jake's head snapped up and looked at me.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"It means that I am going to take care of it one way or the other. I got plane tickets, hotel room and a van waiting for us and the pack." I said. He just looked at me. "I just need to figure out who is going to help me and who's not. Either way…………I'm going." I said walking past him and to the living room where everyone was sitting. As I entered the living room they all looked at me. "You already heard…so what's the answer?" I asked looking around the room.

"Stef, you know this is really dangerous." Esme said.

"Yes, I do. Mariah is all the family I have that is blood to me. She is there in hell more than likely because of me." I said.

"You don't even have a plan Stef." Jasper said.

"I honestly don't care. I will do WHATEVER it takes to get her back. I just wanna know who is going to help me do that." I said. Everyone looked at each other for a minute then back at me. "So?"

"Stef. One thing about wolfs…is that if we get bit by vampires, the poison won't change us. It kills us. I hope you understand that we can't go." Sam said. I just looked at everyone in the pack and they lowered their heads.

"O- -OK…uh, Carlisle? Esme? What about you guys?" I asked looking at all of them and Alice stepped forward.

"Rose and I want to go but nobody else wants to go because we just got done dealing with the Volturi and we don't wanna give them a reason to come back here." She said. I felt like my world collapsed. They all betrayed me; they weren't going to help me. I stepped back away from all of them. I felt tears welling up in my eyes. How could my two families do this to me?

"Stef, it's not like that." Edward said. I looked at him.

"So you all aren't stabbing me in my back? You all said you would do ANYTHING to help get her back. I have tried my hardest since I got here to do everything for all of you even if I had trouble because that's just the type of person that I am. If one of my friends needs help with something I go out of my way to help. You all say that you're my families but families don't stab each other in the back like you all are doing to me." I said as a tear fell from my cheek to the floor. I turned and walked to my stairs. Before I walked up them I turned to look at them. All eyes were still on me. "Guess I'm going WITHOUT your help." I said and ran up the stairs to my room slamming my door shut. I flopped down on my bed and buried my face in my pillow. I cried and cried, after about forty-five minutes there was a knock at my door. "GO AWAY!" I yelled at whoever it was, but it was muffled due to the pillow.

"Come on Stef, let's talk about it." Jake said from the other side of the door. I jumped out of bed and stomped to the door. I threw it open making it slam against the wall.

"TALK ABOUT WHAT JAKE!? THE FACT THE YOU AND EVERYONE ELSE ARE TURNING YOUR BACKS ON ME!! YOU SAID YOU WOULD ALWAYS BE HERE FOR ME, YOU SAID MARIAH WAS LIKE A LITTLE SISTER TO YOU, BUT YET WHEN SHE IS KIDNAPPED AND IN DANGER YOU WON'T HELP PROTECT HER AND GET HER BACK!?!?" I yelled. I started to shake again, worse than before. I narrowed my eyes and started walking toward Jake. He stared back like he was scared of me.

"SAM!!" he yelled continuing to back up. I heard people running up the stairs. When Sam came to the top of the stairs Quil, Embry, Paul and Jared were with him. He gasped and ran between us.

"STEF! YOU NEED TO CALM DOWN!" he yelled at me.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! I DON'T HAVE TO FUCKIN' LISTEN TO YOU! I'M NOT A PART OF YOUR PACK!" I yelled at him. My shaking started to increase and so did my breathing.

"Paul, Jared get her outside." He said. They grabbed my arms from behind and started pulling me down the stairs.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME GOSH DAMN IT!!"I yelled at them. I tried fighting them off by kicking them but it didn't work. Before we left through the back door Sam told Jake to get me some clothes. As Paul and Jared dragged me into the trees Sam and Jake walked out the back door. The rest of the pack followed close behind them. They finally let me go and I balled my hands into fists and tried to control my breathing. As the pack stood in front of me I just got even more pissed. Suddenly I exploded into my wolf form. I was white and grey with brown streaks here and there. Jake took a step toward me but I growled making him jump back with a hurt expression on his face. I took a step back. I looked around at everyone then turned and darted away. As I ran through the woods I didn't have any idea where I was going, but all I knew was that I needed to get away. After a while I spotted a sign, I slowed to a jog and went to the sign. 'Welcome to Hobart Bay.' Wow I had ran all the way to dang near Alaska. I walked deep into the woods and lay down. I was too tired to go back right now so I figured I would go back in the morning. Soon after the sunset I fell asleep.

~Jake's P.O.V.~

"Any sign of her?" I asked Paul, Jared and Seth who were checking the east part of Washington.

"No, not yet." Seth answered. I sighed and kept running south with Leah and Edward. We decided to split up and look for her after a few hours of her not coming back. Sam, Quil and Jasper went north. Paul, Jared, Seth, and Emmett went east. Edward, Alice, Leah and I went south while everyone else went west. Kim even came over at some point so she stayed at the house just in case she came back.

"Ok, just keep and eye out." I said. "Any sign?" I asked Alice and Edward.

"I see a lot of snow and mountains." Alice said.

"Thats helpful. She could be anywhere with that aswer." I scoffed. "Where the hell are you!?" i growled hitting the wall.

"She was pretty mad Jacob. She just needs some time to cool off." Edward said. Alice started staring off into space as she had one of her vision things. "What do you see?" Edward asked her.

"She decided to come back in the morning." She said.

"Oh what a relief. Let's head back." Leah said. We all agreed and met up with everyone else at her house.

"Thanks Dr. Cullen. For helping us." I thanked him before him and the other leeches left.

"It was no problem and call me Carlisle." He said sticking his hand out.

"Will do." I replied taking his hand. Our hands were like fire and ice touching. He turned around and left along with the rest of his "family". I walked into the living room and sat on the couch with the rest of the pack.

"What now?" Embry asked looking at my from the love seat.

"You guys can go home if you want. I'm gonna stay and wait for her." I said sighing and resting my head on the back of the couch.

"You sure Jake? We can stay with you." Sam said.

"Yea, you need to get back to Emily. Thanks though." I said looking at him. He nodded and walked out the door. Everyone else got up to leave.

"Be back in the morning Jake." Quil said. I nodded and watched as they left. I sighed and went back to sitting on the couch. The only things that were going through my mind were if she was ok, where she was, and then the fight came back into my head.

-FLASHBACK-

'They took her because of me...so you all aren't stabbing me in the back? Sure seems like it……you promised you would always be there for me…she started shaking and walking toward me.

-END FLASHBACK-

"Man, who would have known she was a wolf?" I said to myself before falling asleep.

{The next morning}

~Stefani's P.O.V~

As the sun started to rise I woke up. I was outside. *WHY AM I IN THE WOODS?* I thought. Then everything from yesterday rushed back into my head. Mariah, being taken, me turning into a wolf, everyone turning their backs on me, Dorothy coming in a few hours. My eyes widened, *shit Dorothy* I thought as I got up and ran north. *Hope I make it in time.* I'm not quite sure what time it was when I woke up but when I got home it was nine-thirty. I saw my clothes on my back porch so I relaxed so I could put them on. After I was dressed I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a pop-tart to eat. As I sat at the table I started to hear soft snoring coming from the living room. "Who the hell is here?" I said out loud to myself walking into the living room. As I came around the corner I saw Jake asleep on the couch. *What an ass hole. Thinks he can just stay the night whenever. I need to find a way to wake him up.* I looked around and saw a couch pillow on the floor. I picked it up and with my werewolf strength threw it at his face, hit im right in his head. *Score.* I thought. He jumped up.

"What the fuck!?" he yelled looking around the room. Then he spotted me. "Stef! Oh thank god you're ok." He said walking over to me and pulling me into a hug. I wanted to stand like that forever. *No Stef. He betrayed you.*

"Get off me Jacob!" I yelled pushing him off and away from me. He looked at me with a hurt expression on his face. "What are you doing here? You need to leave. Now." I said walking upstairs.

"You're still mad?" he asked. I stopped half way up and turned to look at him.

"Mad? No Jake. I'm not mad. I'm pissed. Everyone who I thought cared about me and my sister apparently don't. So yeah, I'm still mad." I said turning around to continue up the stairs. He didn't say anything as I entered my room so I shut the door in his face.

"Stef, come on." He said softly knocking on my door. I ignored him and got in the shower since I had an hour to get ready till I had to get Dorothy from the airport. "Stef, come on. Please?" he said again from the hall.

"GO AWAY JAKE!" I yelled loud enough for him to hear over the showers water. He didn't answer so I figured he gave up. After I did what I needed to do I got out and got dressed. After I finished I slipped on my shoes, grabbed my cell phone and ran downstairs.

"Where are you going?" Jake asked standing in my way.

I sighed and said, "To get Dorothy, not that it really concerns you." I walked around him and out my door. Jacob continued to follow me.

"Can I go?" he asked nervously.

"Ugh…Why won't you leave me alone?" I asked annoyed. I got in my car while he got in the passenger side befor i could take off. "Don't say a word to me the whole way there." I told him then sped off toward Seattle. I had the radio turned up loud enough to were he wouldn't try to talk to me. Once I got there I immediately parked the car and hurriedly walked into the airport looking for which terminal her flight was landing at. I found it and walked to the area. I waited maybe five minutes then the doors opened and people started walking through the door. I started looking for her while bouncing a little until I finally saw her. "AAHH! OMG! DOROTHY!" I yelled running toward her.

"STEF! OH MY GOD!" she yelled running toward me. We collided into each other and fell to the ground laughing.

"Well that was embarrassing." I said laughing. She laughed too.

"OMG! I'VE MISSED YOU!" we said at the same time. We hugged again laughing. We got off the ground and dusted ourselves off.

"How was your flight?" I asked linking arms with her and walking toward the baggage claim area. I couldn't stop smiling.

"It was ok. The peanuts were horrible." She said gagging. We got to where Jake was standing and stopped. "So…this is the infamous Jacob Black?" she asked. I looked from her to him.

"Uh…yeah. D this is Jake, Jake this is D. Now that you two have been introduced lets go." I said. They didn't have time to shake hands because I pulled Dorothy away.

"Why so mad? I thought the two of you were dating." She said.

"Idk what's going on anymore. He and the pack won't help get her back and neither will the Cullens." I said stopping by the conveyor looking for her luggage.

"I still can't believe that it's all true but who are the Cullens?" she asked. I forgot that I hadn't told her about them.

"The Cullens are- -the vampires we read about." I whispered.

"As in the Volturi vampires?" she asked.

"Well kinda. They don't drink human blood like the Volturi do. They have an animal only diet. I like to consider them…vegetarians." I laughed. She didn't seem too shocked about the fact that they didn't drink human blood. She actually kinda cringed at the thought.

"Oh. So when will I get to meet these vegetarians and……WOLVES?" she asked kinda harshly. She was acting REALLY weird.

"Uh……I'm not sure. We're kinda on our own because they don't wanna help us." I said spotting her suitcase. It came around to us and before we could grab them Jake's hands reached out in front of us.

"They seem like ass holes." She said while picking up her carry on bag.

"It's a new development." I said linking her arm with mine again and led them out to my car. Once we got there Jake put the bags in the trunk and tried to get in the front seat. "Uh…no. Ds up front." I said glaring at him. Once everyone was situated I pulled out of the parking lot and headed back to La Push.

"Ok…give me details." She said.

"What topic?" I asked looking over my shoulder to merge left.

"What's the plan?" she asked.

"Elltay ouyay aterlay." I said in pig Latin. Translation: "Tell you later."

"Ont'day antway akeJay owningknay?" she replied back. Translation: "Don't want Jake knowing?"

"Actlyexay…ehay is uchsay an oyingannay it,tway." I answered. Translation: "Exactly…he is such an annoying twit."

"That's not nice." She laughed.

I shrugged my shoulders and said, "So…never said I was nice."

She laughed a little and asked, "So when do we leave?"

"Nine a.m. tomorrow." I said looking at Jacob. "Don't try to stop me Jacob, it won't work." I said. We talked about other things that happened with her since I moved for the rest of the drive. When we got back to La Push I dropped Jacob off at his house and headed to my place.

"OMG, It looks better than it does in the pics." She said as we got out of the car.

"Yeah. It's ok." I saw walking to the trunk to get her luggage. We walked up to the house and I opened the door. As soon as we walked in she started to look around the first floor. She looked at the pictures on the fireplace. All pictures of my family, me and Mariah, Me and her, the pack, me and the pack also me and the Cullens.

"So…who is who?" she asked holding up two picture frames that had the pack in one before the dance and the Cullens in the other at my Halloween Party.

"Uh…that's Quil, Embry, Jared, Kim Jared's imprint, Sam's fiancé/imprint Emily, Sam, Leah, Seth; their brother and sister, Paul, Nat; Mariah's boyfriend and Jake." I said naming each of them. "In this one is the Cullens. That's Carlisle, his wife Esme, Jasper and his wife Alice, Emmett and his wife Rosalie and the other one is Edward." I said pointing to them. Her eyes were looking really funny as I looked at her. She was different but I couldn't figure it out.

"Who's the girl next to Edward?" she asked looking at it closely.

"Oh…that's Bella Swan." I said with acid in my voice sitting on the couch.

"Is she one of them? She is rather pale too." She said putting it back on the fireplace.

"No, she's Edward's girlfriend but supposedly she is going to be one of them soon. From what I heard from Jake is that she has to marry Edward in order for him to turn her into one, even though he don't want to." I said.

"Wow. That's strange. A human that actually wants to be one." She said quietly to herself even though I heard her. "Usually they don't want to be one and beg for mercy." She continued. I just looked at her with a weird expression. "That's crazy." She said louder, enough for a normal person to hear. I nodded in agreement.

"Hey, wanna hear something?" I asked. She nodded. "Ok, this is a new development for me so I can't really answer the questions that you are going to have." I informed her. She nodded her head understanding. "I'm a werewolf." I said looking at her. She gasped in surprise and her breathing stopped for a split second.

"Wha--? How? I thought you were only Cherokee Indian." She said confused.

"I am…on my mom's side of the family but on my dad's I'm Quileute." I said. She looked at me and instantly started to ask me the same questions that the pack had asked me just yesterday. We stayed up till midnight with me telling her every detail about what the pack and the Cullens said about not helping, my transformation, etc, etc. She asked several questions and of course I asked. At one point I thought I heard her hiss when I told her about my plan. I was going to get her back even if it meant me killing every single vampire in the room in Volterra, but I pushed it back.

"Well we better get to bed. Our flight leaves early in the morning." I yawned and stood up. She followed me. I showed her where the guest room was and where everything in the bathroom was. I walked back downstairs to lock the doors. As I looked out the front doors window I saw the russet wolf in the outskirts of the woods. "Give it up already Jake." I said before locking it and turning off the porch light. I headed back up the stairs to my room. "Nite D!" I yelled to her.

"Nite." She yelled back. I closed my door and got into my pajamas then got in bed and fell asleep.

*Well Stef is hurt, pissed and a wolf?...what could possibly go wrong with that combination?? haha. Anyways sorry it took o long to update but regular updates are on the horizon again. Don't forget to comment and tell me what you thought. I can't make better chapters if I don't know what you think!!!! Next chapter will be up soon!*


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up the next morning to someone shaking me. "Whaaat?" I whined to whoever it was.

"Stef." They whispered. I turned over to face whoever it was. "Stef, wake up." I opened my eyes and saw Dorothy. I looked at my clock that was on my bedside table. It was only seven forty-six.

"D, we sill have an hour before we have to get up." I said yawning.

"Yea, I know but I went down stairs to get a drink of water and…" she stopped.

"And…what?" I asked looking at her.

"There are people down there." She said. I looked at her and my eyes widened. I shot out of bed and down the stairs.

"Who on earth could possibly be here this early?" I said turning the corner coming face to face with Sam. "Oh god I'm going back to bed." I said turning around ready to head back upstairs but Quil blocked my way.

"Come on Stef. Let us talk to you." Sam said from behind you. I turned around and looked at him.

"What could you possibly have to say? Because I don't have anything to say to you." I snapped.

"We're sorry." They all said at the same time. I just stood there and looked at them. Dorothy nudged me from the side.

"What?" I asked them thinking I didn't hear them clearly. Leah asked them.

"You are right. We are a family and family doesn't do that to each other. We are honestly, 100% completely sorry." She said. I just stood there and looked at her and then at everyone else. I noticed that they all had bags with them.

"What are those for?" I asked gesturing to the bags.

"Well…we uh…we want to help you get her back. If it's ok." Seth said.

"So you're doing it out of guilt?" Dorothy said. Everyone looked at her shocked except for me. I looked at everyone else. Embry's face lit up when he looked at her. His eyes were glued on her. I looked at Dorothy and she looked at me confused because she too noticed that he was staring at her. "What's his problem?" she mouthed to me. I shrugged and looked back at Embry, his face then switched to a confused look then back to staring at her in AWE. I thought about it for a minute then it hit me. He imprinted on her. I looked back at Dorothy and she just looked confused and uncomfortable. If he imprinted on her she should be staring back at him.

"Oh this is just perfect. More drama." I whispered.

"No, it's not out of guilt. It's because we want to help, if it's ok with you." Quil said looking at me. I just looked at everyone.

"How do I know you won't bail on me?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Stef, I swear on my mother's grave that we will not bail on you." Jake said stepping forward. I just looked at him with shock. "So…will you let us help you?" he asked. I looked at him and then everyone.

"I guess." I sighed looking over at Dorothy who half smiled. "Oh um…everyone this is Dorothy, one of my other best friends from Indiana. Dorothy, this is…everyone." I said laughing.

"Hi." She said waving her hand across the air really quick. Embry stepped forward quickly with a smile on his face and made Dorothy jump back a little. Her face had the look of disgust.

"Hi, I'm Embry." He said sticking out his hand. She looked from his hand to me then back at his hand. His smile turned into a frown.

"Uh…hi." She said leaning away. Embry lowered his hand and looked at me.

"Germaphob." I shrugged.

"You weren't kidding when you said the two of you looked alike Stef." Sam said.

"Yeah I know." I said. Just then the doorbell rang and I noticed Dorothy tense up and look at the door. I quickly walked to the door and opened it. On the other side stood the Cullens. I noticed that they all were eager for something. They kept looking over my shoulder as I asked, "What are you guys doing here?"

"We…we came to help." Carlisle said as he sniffed the air.

"Feeling guilty?" I asked looking at them confused. *WHY THE HELL WERE THEY SNIFFING THE AIR?* I thought to myself.

"Uh…yes, but we still want to help." Edward said tensing up.

"Ok but what's with you guys? Why are you sniffing the air?" I asked confused.

"It's just a familiar scent that we can't figure out." Alice said. "Is there someone new here?" she asked.

"My friend Dorothy from Indiana. Why?" I asked confused. They all looked at each other when I said Dorothy.

"May we come in?" Esme asked.

"Uh……sure." I said moving aside so they could enter. They all walked to the living room and looked at Dorothy. They all tensed up when they saw her, she even tensed up. The Cullens all stared at her and she stared back. The pack and I just looked between them. The pack looked at me and I just shrugged my shoulders just as confused.

~Edward's P.O.V~

We were all feeling bad for telling Stefani that we wouldn't help get her sister back so we decided that we would help since she has done so much for us. We drove to La Push and we smelled the scent of another vampire. The scent was really familiar but we couldn't figure out who it was. As we got closer to Stefani's the scent got stronger. We quickly got out of our cars and raced up the stairs thinking that the worst happened but then the "dogs" scents appeared. We knew that nothing happened to her. Carlisle rang the door bell and a second later the door opened and revealed Stefani. The scent hit us full on. "What are you guys doing here?" she asked putting her hand on her hip. Clearly still mad at us. We tried to look past her into her home but she didn't open it enough for us to see. I tried to read everyone's thoughts that were in the house but all I got was hers and the packs.

"We…we came to help." Carlisle answered peering over her shoulder.

"Feeling guilty?" she asked. 'Of course they are or they wouldn't be here.' Stefani thought.

"Uh…yes, but we still want to help." I said tensing up as the scent hit me again.

"Ok but what's with you guys? Why are you sniffing the air?" she asked confused. 'My house doesn't stink…does it?' she thought to herself. I half smiled and tried to figure out the scent.

"It's just a familiar scent that we can't figure out." Alice chirped in. "Is there someone new here?" she asked.

"My friend Dorothy from Indiana. Why?" Stefani asked us really confused. We all knew that name so we looked at each other in surprise.

"May we come in?" Esme asked.

"Uh……sure." Stef replied moving aside. We all walked into her living room and looked at everyone that was here. Then we saw the new comer. It was Dorothy; she was a member of the Volturi's army. We all tensed up when we saw her and she tensed up when she saw us.

'What are you doing here?" I asked her.

'What do you mean what am I doing here? I'm here for Aro, Marcus and Caius' she answered.

'What do they want?' Carlisle questioned her.

'That I cannot tell you.' She answered. 'Don't tell Stefani. I haven't been able to tell her that I'm a vampire.' She said. I nodded my head. If one thing goes wrong while she is here the Volturi will be here in no time. We had to make sure that the pack didn't suspect something so Alice jumped in.

~Stefani's P.O.V~

"So you must be Dorothy? Stefani has told us so much about you." Alice said.

"Yea. Best friends FOREVER." Dorothy said looking at the Cullens. "So you must be the Cullens? Am I right?" she asked like she didn't know who they were even though I already told her.

"Yes. I'm Alice this is Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, Carlisle and Esme." Alice said.

"Ok, while everyone gets to know Dorothy, Embry can I talk to you for a sec?" I asked. He got up from the chair he had been sitting in and followed me out to the backyard. When we were a safe distance from the house I turned to face him. "What's up with you?" I asked leaning against a tree.

"What do you mean?" he asked trying to pull a fast one on me.

"You imprinted on Dorothy. Didn't you?" I asked in a whisper.

"Uh...I'm not sure. I mean when you imprint on someone when you look into each others eyes you're supposed to feel something. When I looked at her I did but she just looked……confused and uncomfortable. That's not like an imprint." He said.

"Well Dorothy has always been different when it comes to that stuff. But you are right, she is acting different. I mean I've seen her WEIRD before but not like this. I feel like she is hiding something from me." I said looking back toward the house. It was quiet for a minute. "Anyways with all weirdness aside, she is my best friend, hurt her…I hurt you." I said glaring at him jokingly.

"Yes ma'am." He said saluting me like a soldier would do to his commander. I laughed and we headed back into the house. We walked into the living room and the Cullens were quiet and so was Dorothy. I just shook my head and walked next to Dorothy.

"Well we better go get ready. Then we can leave for the airport." I said elbowing Dorothy in the arm. She nodded her head and we turned to walk up the stairs.

"What about breakfast?" I heard Paul ask.

"You should have eaten before you came over." I said looking at him. He and the rest of the pack gave me a puppy dog pout. "Ugh…Esme, would you mind feeding these animals?" I asked her.

"HEY!" they all said in unison. We all laughed. Esme headed to the kitchen while I went up to my room to get dressed. As I was putting on my pants there was a knock at my door.

"Who is it?" I asked struggling to get my leg in without falling.

"Jake. Can I come in?" he asked.

"Uh……yeah. AHH!" I said stepping on my pant leg and falling backward onto the floor.

"Ha ha…having trouble?" he asked closing the door and walking over to me.

"A little bit." I said lying down and pulling them up and buttoning them. "Finally." I said throwing my arms out to the side and closed my eyes. I layed there for a few minutes in just my jeans, socks and bra. Suddenly I felt Jake hover over my body. I opened my eyes and his hands were on both sides of my face and his knees were by my thighs. His face was really close to mine. "Hi." I said wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Hi." He said. He sighed and said, "Stef, I'm really sorry about saying that I wasn't going to let you go. I should have just said that I would go and help you. Could you like…forgive me? Please?" he asked. I felt his breath on my face as he spoke. Instead of answering him I pulled his lips onto mine and kissed him harder than I ever have since we got together. His tongue slid into my mouth and the battle began. This time 'I' won. I felt his hand rub the side of my face, and then he started to slide it lower till he got to my breast. He squeezed it gently making me moan against his lips. I felt him smile as he did it again. He knew how to make me hot but we couldn't do anything because we had to leave.

"Ja-Jake." I whispered against his lips. He moved his lips to my neck. My heart was racing. "Jake, we-we can't." I said again.

"Why…not?" he asked between kissing my neck.

"Because we gotta get ready to leave." I said breathing hard. He continued kissing my neck. "Jake, seriously." I pushed him softly. He stopped and sighed.

"Ok. So does that mean you forgive me?" he asked.

"Yes, I suppose. Now can I get dressed?" I asked.

"Well personally I like you like this, but if you must." He said jumping off of me. I stood up and went to my closet to find a long sleeve shirt. I put my boots on and tucked the bottom of my pants into them so they didn't get snow on them.

"Hey Jake, will you carry my suit case down to my car for me while I get my carry on bag?" I asked walking out of my closet still trying to get them into the boot.

"Sure." He said grabbing my luggage and walking out of the room. I grabbed my carry-on bag and loaded it with my Ipod, the chargers for my cell phone, Ipod and laptop. Then I got my wallet, some magazines, my passport, and some gum. After that bag was ready I headed downstairs.

"Ok. Is everyone ready?" I asked looking around. Dorothy was standing by Embry with a really uncomfortable look on her face. I just smiled.

"Yep, let's go." Carlisle said.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road." Quil said. Everyone grabbed their bags and headed out to the cars. We rushed to the airport because I had to pick up the tickets for the pack, Dorothy and myself. We parked the cars and walked into the airport and went to luggage check in.

"Hello, Welcome to the Seattle International Airport. How may I help you?" the lady behind the desk asked.

"Yes, um…my name is Stefani Kirkwood and I have tickets reserved." I answered.

"Ok. Where are you headed?" she asked.

"Volterra, Italy." I replied.

"How many tickets did you purchase?" she asked.

"Uh…Ten I think." I said. She typed some stuff into the computer in front of her. While she was doing that she kept looking at the pack and the Cullen guys. I snickered to myself.

"Ah yes, they are here but may I see your ID and passport?" she asked looking up at me. I reached into my carry on bag and pulled out my passport and Washington Drivers license. She took them and examined them for a second. After a minute she handed them back to me and typed more stuff onto the computer. I put them in my bag and looked at everyone. I turned back to the lady who was facing the other direction. "Here you go. Ten tickets to Volterra, Italy. Your flight will leave from gate SEVENTEEN in one hour." She said handing me the tickets. She told us to put our luggage onto the conveyor belt.

"Thank you." I said taking them.

"You're welcome and have a good flight." She said. We walked away toward the gate. We got to the security area and passed through the metal detectors. We all got through without beeping except for Carlisle because of his car keys. Just because hes a vampire don't mean that they don't forget things. We sat in the waiting area for a few minutes with our carry on bags.

"Ok, here are everyone's tickets. Ya'll got passports?" I asked the pack since I already knew that the Cullens did. They all nodded and took their tickets. Before we knew it, it was time to board the plane. We found our seats and put our bags into the over head compartments and got seated.

"Ladies and gentlemen. This is the captain. We will be taking off shortly; we have blue clear skies ahead of us. Now if you will please turn your attention to the flight attendants on proper seat belt fastening. Thank you." The captain said over the intercom. We all turned out attention to the front and the attendants showed us how to buckle them, which a baby could figure out. After we were buckled in they walked to the back of the plane and fastened themselves in so we could take off. Within seconds we were going down the run way slowly lifting into the air. When we got up high enough into the air the captain came back on. "You're free to move about the cabin." I undid my seat belt and got comfy.

"Hey Ed?" I said in my head. He turned to look at me. "What did you tell Bella?" I asked out loud.

"I told her that there was a problem involving the Volturi." He said.

"Ha Ha…and she believed you?" I laughed. "I knew she was dumb but I didn't think she was THAT dumb." I laughed again. He gave me a look that made me stop laughing. "What she was the one who started it." I said to him. He knew I was right so he turned around and faced the front.

"Well she sounds like a bitch." Dorothy said from next to me.

"Trust me…she is." I said. Edward turned back around in his seat to look at me. "What? It's the truth." I stated staring at him.

"So are you." He said grinning. I laughed.

"Dude, you say it like it's a bad thing." Dorothy and I said making everyone around us laugh.

"So…do you have a plan yet?" Jake asked leaning in between the seats.

"Get in, get her, and get out. Simple." I said looking at him.

"You know it won't be that easy." Edward said looking at me then Dorothy.

"Oh, I know. This is why I always have plan B." As I said that I started to think of random things so Edward couldn't find out what it was.

"That's so not fair." He said smirking at me.

"Life isn't fair my dear." I said getting up and walking to the front of the plane. "Hey Carlisle, Esme. I was wondering if I could talk to you two real quick." I asked them sitting across from them.

"Sure go ahead dear." Esme said smiling at me.

"Ok…what should I expect from the Volturi?" I asked.

"Well Aro, Marcus and Caius are the leaders. Aro needs physical contact to hear your thoughts, he hears way more than Edward. He hears every thought that you have ever had. Marcus, he can see relationships. How a couple feels toward each other. The guard is like their protectors. Jane, she can cause a person immense pain just by looking at you. Alec can cut off all your senses leaving you helpless, but it takes a few minutes for fully work. Retina she is Aro's main protector. Demetri is a tracker; he can track anything he puts his mind to. They will try to intimidate you…don't let them." He said.

"Oh." I said thinking about what he said. I thought about Jane and Mariah, then Jane using her power on Mariah just for her entertainment. "Jane. Would she hurt Mariah?" I asked.

"Not unless Aro orders her too." Esme said.

"Would they…would they bite her?" I struggled to ask.

"I don't know but they will probably ask you to join them in exchange for your sister." Carlisle said.

"Ok, that brings me to a question that I have to ask you." I said. They looked at me for me to continue. "Could you guys do me a favor? No matter what happens, will take Mariah into your house and take care of her? Please?" I asked them. Practically begging. Esme got up and came to sit next to me.

"We will do everything we can to take care of her." She said hugging me.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." I said hugging her back. Then I started to laugh. Hysterically.

"What is so funny?" she asked smiling at me confused.

"I'm so-sorry, but do-don't take Th-this the wr-wrong way bu-but you guys ki-kinda re-reek." I said between laughs.

"Oh…it's cause you don't smell that good anymore either." She laughed. I wiped the tears from my eyes that formed in my eyes during my laugh attack. I calmed down then went back to my seat.

"What was that about?" Jake asked me. Edward looked at me. I knew he was listening.

"Nothing." I said pulling out my Ipod then zoning out.

"Stef. Stef. Wake up." Jake's voice came from beside me. I reached my hand over and searched for his face. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Looking for something." I said touching his nose. He laughed quietly.

"Looking for what?" he asked.

"The snooze button but apparently its broke." I said opening my eyes to look at him. He laughed and kissed my nose. "We here?" I yawned.

"Yes. Come on, we gotta go." He said. I stood up and grabbed my carry on bag. When we got off I noticed that Leah had marks on the side of her face so did Paul, Jared and Seth.

"You guys fell asleep too?" I asked stretching. They groaned and nodded. I looked outside and it was day time, the time difference can really mess up someone.

"Stef, I already got the van you rented. It's out front waiting on you all." Edward said handing me the keys.

"Thanks." I said. We headed to the luggage claim then headed out to the van. When everyone was in we followed the Cullens to the hotel.

"So what hotel are we staying at?" Embry asked. I looked in the rear view mirror at him and he was sitting next to Dorothy.

"One with rooms, some windows." I said making everyone laugh. He glared at me through the mirror. "We should be there in a few minutes." I said following the black tinted car in front of me. The Cullens needed a special car since they couldn't be in the sun so everything is black. After a few more minutes of driving we pulling into the hotels drive. We parked in front of the main doors and got out. "Ok, I'm gonna go check us in. Do you think you boys can handle getting the luggage?" I asked. They nodded and started unloading everything. I walked into the lobby and looked around. It was beautiful, very classy. I walked up to the front desk and rang the bell. A young man walked up to the counter from a back room.

"Hello, welcome to the La Poutini. I'm Joseph, how can I help you?" he said.

"Hello, I have a reservation for two rooms." I said.

"Your name?" he asked.

"Stefani Kirkwood." I answered. He nodded and typed into the computer.

"Ok, may I see your ID just to confirm that you're Stefani." He smiled. I nodded and showed it to him. "Ok here are your keys and please enjoy your stay here at the La Poutini." He said handing me the keys. I turned around as the guys were walking in with the luggage carts.

"All checked in?" Jake asked pushing one of the carts.

"Yea. Sam, Jared, Quil and Seth; you're in suite one. Everyone else is in suite two with me." I said handing Sam the key. "Ok, lets go find the rooms and settle in." I said walking toward the elevator. There were thirteen floors so we all packed in. We got to the ninth floor when I started to smell something. "Eww…who farted?" I asked covering my nose.

"Sorry." Embry said trying to hold in his laugh.

"Dude, what crawled up in you and died?" Jake asked gagging. Dorothy and I looked at each other and started cracking up laughing. 'Ding' "Finally, fresh air." Jake said as we walked out into the hallway.

"Ok, the suites should be down this way." Leah said pointing in one direction. We walked down the hall and finally found them at the very end. I put the key into the slot and opened the door leading to the main room.

"WOAH! Now this is a hotel room." Embry said. I just laughed and walked into one of the three bedrooms. I looked around and noticed that there was a balcony. I walked out onto it and gasped. The view was spectacular. The sun was just rising and I could see all of Volterra.

"Oh wow. It's so beautiful." I said in awe.

"Yes you are." A husky voice said from behind me. I didn't turn around, instead I snickered.

"I was talking about the view but thank you." I said. Then warm arms wrapped around me and lips met the side of my temple. I sighed as I rested my hands on his and we stayed like that for a few minutes. "Jake?" I said quietly.

"Hmm?" he replied. I turned to look at him. I had tears forming in my eyes. "Baby, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm scared. What if something bad happens or something goes wrong? What if someone gets hurt or…or…worse? What if they've already hurt Mariah?" I said as a tear slid down my cheek.

"Nothing is going to happen to any of us and if they did do anything to her…we will just kill them." He said wiping the tears from my cheeks. I just looked up at him. His eyes, his lips, his cheeks, his everything.

"Jake, promise me something." I said quietly.

"Anything." He said rubbing my arms.

"If anything happens to me, goes wrong or something…promise me that you and the gang will take care of Mariah." I said as more tears formed. He looked at me for a long time then took a deep breath.

"I can't do that." He said.

"Why not?" I asked confused.

"Because I won't let anything happen to you." He smiled some what.

"I know that Jake but if something did. Im being serious." I cried. He wrapped his arms around me as I buried my face in his chest.

"I promise Stef. I promise." He said. I cried into his chest for a few minutes then we just stood there even after I had stopped.

"Maybe we should go check on everyone else." I said wiping my eyes. He nodded and lend down so our lips would meet. Just a little peck was enough to warm me to the soul. We walked back into our room and to the living room. Leah and Embry were sitting on the couches watching TV. "Where are Paul and Dorothy?" I asked looking around the room.

"Paul went across the hall and Dorothy went to the gift shop." Embry said.

"Oh. Ok well we're gonna go see if everyone else got settled." I said walking to the door. Before I opened it I turned around, "Wait, they don't have a gift shop here." I said looking at everyone.

"She probably went to one down the street or something." Leah said.

"Hmm…ok see ya'll in a bit." I said then walked out into the hall. Jake knocked on the door and we waited. A few seconds later the door opened to reveal Quil.

"Hey guys, what's up?" he asked moving aside so we could come in.

"Just wanted to see if you all got situated and Stef wanted to know if you all liked the room." Jake said.

"Yea. This room is awesome." Jared said walking out of the bathroom.

"Seriously Stef, you didn't have to go all out." Sam said from the love seat.

"I know but hey we get free room service." I said sitting on a couch.

"REALLY!?" Paul, Jared and Quil asked me.

"Oh crap I shouldn't have said anything. You guys are gonna eat all the hotels food." I laughed.

"Sweet." Paul said.

"Totally." I said quoting Finding Nemo. "Just don't go crazy. Please." I said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Jared said. I laughed as I got a text. I got my phone out of my picket and read it. It was from Rose.

 _'Hey did u all get situated?'_ she asked.

'Yep, jus talking with the guys. Did u guys get checked n?' I replied.

 _'Yes we r down the hall from u all_.' She responded.

'=) sweet.' I texted back.

' _Oh the reason why I txtd you was to tell you Alice had a vision. The Volturi want to see us tomorrow @ 2:30.' She said._

'K I will tell the pack.' I said putting my phone back into my pocket. "Guys Alice had a vision. The Volturi wanna see us tomorrow at two-thirty." I said looking around the room.

"Ok. If we are going to see them tomorrow then we better get some sleep since it's almost one in the morning." Sam said. We nodded. Jake and I got up and went back to our room across the hall.

"Seth just texted me and said the leech that has visions says that they wanna see us tomorrow. What's going on?" Leah asked getting off the couch and walking toward us as we walked into the room. Dorothy was sitting in a chair looking really tense.

"Yea. She said that we are going to meet them at two-thirty. Everyone is over there talking about it." I said pointing my thumb toward the door. She nodded and went across the hall with Embry behind her. I started to walk to the bedroom but stopped by Dorothy. "You ok D? You seem kinda tense." I asked.

"Uh…yea. Im just not feeling to well. I'm gonna go down to the pharmacy and get some stuff." She said and quickly got up and left the room.

"Hope she's ok." Jake said. I nodded. We walked to the room and closed the door behind us. I turned around and saw Jake looking for his pajamas.

"I am so tired." I yawned. I walked over to my bag and looked for something to wear. Nothing seemed comfy enough so I walked over to were Jake was looking through his bag and snatched one of his shirts.

"Hey." He said smiling. I giggled and ran to the bathroom. I got out of my clothes and put on Jake's shirt. I only had my undies on cause it was gonna get hot tonight with both our heat. I brushed my teeth then walked back out into the room and saw Jake sitting on the bed. "Damn baby. You look better in my clothes than I do." He said. I smiled and put my clothes back into my bag.

I grabbed my ponytail holder and threw my hair up in a messy ponytail. I turned around to face Jake and froze. He was changing into his pajamas; AKA his boxers. I just couldn't help but think that he was mine. "Stef? You ok?" he asked. I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Yeah…just…thinking." I said.

"Bout what?" he asked curiously.

"You." I said turning to zip my bag up. Instantly I felt his warm breath on my neck and his hands on my arms gently caressing them.

"What about me?" he asked by my ear.

"Just how I forgot how lucky I was to have…a god in my life." I said. He turned me around so I was facing him.

"Forever and always baby." He said caressing my cheek. I couldn't help but smile. I stood up on my tiptoes while he bent down. Our lips met for just a second, but I loved that second. Then I ruined it by yawning. "Come on sleepy head." He said lifting me up over his shoulder making me squeal. He carried me to the bed and tossed me on it. Since it was November I got under the covers. Normally with Jake next to me I wouldn't need a blanket cause of his body heat, but now that I am a wolf we used the sheet because our temperature is the same. I rolled over onto my right side while he laid on his left. We looked at each other for a while. His arm was wrapped around me loosely so I rolled to my other side. He pulled me closer to his chest. I could feel his breath on my ear. "I love you Stef." He whispered.

"I love you too Jake." I answered. I felt him kiss the back of my head then I fell into a deep sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

When I woke up the sun was just starting to rise. I rolled over and Jake was still asleep. I looked at the clock on the wall, 8:45. I gave Jake a kiss on the cheek then got out of bed. I stretched every part of my body. "Oh my god." I said to myself. I changed into my workout clothes I brought and stretched. I grabbed my cell phone, Ipod, and the room key and left a note.

'Went to gym. Be back soon.

Love you STEF!'

I stuck it to the mirror just in case he woke up. As I headed toward the door my phone vibrated. I slid it open and I had a text from Emmett.

'Waddup?' he asked

"Nm, goin 2 the gym. Wan2 join me?' I replied.

'Ya kno it. Meet u @ the elevator.' He responded.

'kk=)' I hit send and walked toward the elevator to meet Emmett. I got to the elevator and Emmett wasn't there, I looked up and down the hall but I didn't see anyone. 'Where u @?' I texted him.

"Behind you." A voice said. I gasped and turned around. Emmett was standing there with a big smile on his face.

"Emmett Cullen! I swear you like to scare me don't you?" I asked him slapping his arm.

"Sorry. But yes I do." He laughed. The elevator dinged and we got onto it. We went to the first floor and got off. "I think it's this way." He said walking to the left. We found it a few seconds later. I put my jacket on a chair and started to do some stretches so I didn't pull anything while working out. I got onto the treadmill and put my Ipod on my workout play list and put it in the cup holder. While I was running on the treadmill Alice, Jasper and Rose came down to work out even though they didn't have too. I ran for about twenty minutes and moved onto weights. Emmett spotted me just in case something happened. Safety first. Before I became a wolf I could bench 105 but now I was doing 208. It shocked me that I could bench that much. Alice helped me with the punching bag while Em lifted weights, Rose ran on the treadmill and Jasper did pull ups. I was thinking about everyone that had ever hurt me in my life, which helped me focus for a while. I had to stop after a while because I hit it so hard that it almost came out of the ceiling.

"Geez Stef, break it why don't you." Rose laughed getting off the treadmill.

"Ha sorry. Just pumped for today." I said taking out my Ipod. I walked over to the counter and grabbed a towel so I could wipe some sweat off of me.

"Yea I know the feeling. You know…they won't wanna fight unless you give them a reason." Alice said.

"Well they gave me a reason to fight when they took Mariah. I will do whatever is necessary to get her back. I will die to protect her, she's all I have left of my blood family and I'm all she has. If it wasn't for me…she would be in an orphanage." I said taking a drink of water from the water cooler. They nodded their heads and I looked at my phone. It said 11:17, I choked on my water. "I can't believer we've been down here this long." I said wiping my face.

"Yea, you get pretty focused when you're working out." Jasper said.

"Yea, I know. Well I gotta get ready so I will see you all later." I said.

"Bye." They all said as I grabbed my stuff and headed back up to the room. Everybody was still asleep so I got into the shower to get the sweat off of me. When I got out I wrapped a towel around me and walked out into the room. Jake was still sleeping. He was lying on his back so I walked over to the bed and straddled his hips. I bent down and pressed my lips to his neck by his ear. He didn't move so I moved my lips to his jaw, he some what smiled. I kissed by his lips and he turned his head a little so I kissed his lips five or six times. This time he opened his eyes and smiled.

"This is how I wanna wake up in the mornings." He said putting his hands on my hips.

"I bet you do." I said looking at him. "Morning." I said kissing his lips again.

"Morning. How long have you been up?" he asked stretching with me still on top of him.

"Few hours." I said rubbing his chest.

"Few hours? Why didn't you wake me?" he asked putting his hands behind his head.

"Because you looked so darn cute I didn't wanna wake you." I said poking his belly button. He jumped and smiled.

"What have you been doing?" he yawned.

"Went to the weight room with Emmett. Alice, Rose and Jasper came down later on. Then I came back here and took a shower." I answered.

"Cool. Then you decided to wake me up in nothing but a towel?" he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Eh…I figured I would tease you a little bit." I said starting to slide off him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me onto the bed. He hovered over me looking in my eyes.

"You are so evil." He said playing with the towel.

"Eh…I try." I said winking at him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his lips onto mine. His tongue slid into my mouth and searched every corner of my mouth. His grabbed the bottom of the towel and flung it across the room. I giggled a little but never broke the kiss. Without thinking I wrapped my legs around his torso and pulled him toward me. I started to feel a slight bulge in his boxers and I knew what he wanted so I nodded my head letting him know that we could do it. I felt his hand go down between us and into the opening of his boxers. I felt the tip of his penis rub against my clit sending shocks of pleasure through me. Then he pushed inside of me. We had done it several times before this so we knew what made us both hot and excited. We had experimented with different types of condoms each time. His and her pleasure, bumpy ones, ridged ones, flavored ones, etc…this time we used… *OH SHIT!!! HE'S NOT WEARING A CONDOM! NO WONDER THIS FEELS DIFFERENT!!'* I thought. *MAYBE I SHOULD TELL HIM? BUT IT MIGHT RUIN THE MOMENT…UGH WHAT SHOULD I DO? OH MY GOD HE IS SO…MMM.* I decided to just enjoy this and talk to him about it later. He released my lips and went to kissing my neck. "Mmm…Jake.' I moaned his name as he hit my G spot. I had to bite my lip to hold back my moan. He kept hitting it and I'm sure I was starting to taste blood from my lip. His head started moving lower till it got to my breast. He flicked his tongue over my nipple making them hard, he took it into his mouth and started sucking. I moaned quietly. He brought his lips to mine and I moved my lips to his sweet spot behind his ear. I felt him getting bigger. *this feels so much better without protection.* I thought. Suddenly he hit it again and we both hit out breaking point and I felt him fill me to the max, without protection. "OH MY GOD!!" I yelled.

"You can say that again." He gasped in a breath as he laid next to me.

"Oh my god." I repeated.

"Ha ha smart-ass." He said sarcastically. We laid there for a few minutes quiet. I was thinking about the possibility of my getting pregnant since he didn't wear protection. Would he be excited if I was? But I can't get pregnant because I'm on birth control. Hopefully that works and stops it. "Stef? You ok?" he asked. I looked over at him and he was on his side leaning on his arm.

"Uh yea. Sure." I said playing with my fingers.

"No you're not. What's up?" he asked rubbing my stomach.

"Jake…I don't know if you know this or not but…you know that you didn't wear a condom this time right?" I asked looking at him. His hand stopped and he looked down.

"Oh god. I totally forgot. We were so into the moment that I spaced it. I'm so sorry." He said panicking.

"I knew you weren't wearing one so it's my fault to. I didn't wanna say anything because I was afraid it would ruin the moment or you would get…get mad at me for stopping you." I said sitting up and turning away from him. I felt the bed shift and his body heat against my back.

"Stef, I wouldn't have gotten mad at you. You should have said something." He said kissing me on my shoulder. "Now we have to worry about if you are going to get pregnant." He said resting his forehead on my shoulder since we were still naked.

"I don't think we have to worry about it. I'm on birth control. But if it did fail and I do end up pregnant……I will be just as happy." I said turning to look at him. He looked me in the eyes, "I love you Jake." I whispered against his lips.

"I love you too." He said kissing me. "Let's go take a shower." He said. We got up and ran to the bathroom and took a shower. When we finished we got out and got dressed.

After we got dressed we decided to walk over to the other room to see what everyone was doing. We knocked on the door and Embry answered it. "Hey, have you seen Dorothy?" he asked.

"Uh. No, I thought she was sleeping." I said looking at him and walked in.

"No, she wasn't in her bed this morning." He said closing the door.

"She's probably walking around. She likes to disappear randomly. Ya get used to it after a while." I said walking toward the couch with Jake at my side. "Hey guys." I said sitting in a chair.

"Hey." They all said. They were talking about what their plan was. I just started thinking about my plan and slowly drifted to other thoughts. Paul looked at me and smiled. I smiled back and looked away. He kept looking at me. I shook it off and got a text. It was from Esme.

"Ready?' she asked.

'Ready as we'll ever b. meet u all dwnstairs.' I replied.

'Ok dear.' She said.

"I just got a text from Esme. They are going to meet us down in the lobby. We better get going, we got about twenty minutes till we have to meet them in the plaza." I said standing up. Everyone nodded and headed toward the door. As we got into the elevator my heart started racing. I was so nervous that something was going to go wrong.

"Remember. No one attack unless they attack first." Sam ordered. Luckily I wasn't part of his pack so I didn't have to listen to him. We got to the first floor and the Cullens were already there waiting. They told us that it wasn't that far so we were going to walk there. We took off and made it there in ten minutes. As we stood in the middle of the cloud covered plaza I started to think about Mariah.

"It's gonna be ok Stef." Edward said from behind me. Just then he tensed up and looked to the left. "There here." He said. Everyone turned to the left and saw three vampires emerge from the shadows. "Hello Alec, Jane, Felix." Edward said with hatred.

"Hello Edward. How is your delicious Bella? I see that she is not here with you this time." The one called Alec asked. His eyes were ruby red, unlike the Cullens who were golden.

"She is fine. This does not concern her so she is not attending this meeting." Edward said looking at him.

"Well, follow me then." Alec said. We followed the vamps into the building that they were by. I stayed close to Jake, Paul, Embry and Esme. I had to admit, I was really nervous. I had no idea what was going to happen. We followed them into a lobby area that kinda reminded me of a train station; he then led us to an elevator. As we got in it the doors close and just my luck Alec was behind me. I could feel the coldness of him coming through my top. I heard him inhale the air by him. "Mouth watering. Isn't she Jane?" he whispered. I moved in front of Paul and Jake. They were growling at Alec. The doors opened and we then followed Felix into a hallway that was made of marble. It was long like the hall in the movie that shining. Never ending. We got to the end and he pushed open the doors that led into a circular room with three chairs in the middle. I caught a glimpse around and saw at least twelve vamps. I have never felt uncomfortable in a room with vampires until now. As I looked back to the front three new vamps stood in front of the chairs.

"Carlisle, my dear friend. Hello again." The one with long black hair in front said.

"Aro. Lovely to see you again." Carlisle replied.

"Yes, it seems that trouble always brings us together." Aro said.

"Unfortunately." Carlisle said.

"I see that you have gained some…pets." One of the others that were sitting said.

"WE ARE NOT THEIR PETS!!"I yelled stepping forward past everyone.

"You must be Stefani. I have been told that you are very…out spoken." Aro said.

"Damn right I am. I also like to get down to business. So where is my sister?" I demanded.

"I ensure you that your sister is just fine. I was told that you are very temperamental." He said stepping forward.

"Who the hell is telling you these things about me?" I asked. He snapped his fingers and Dorothy appeared next to him. "DOROTHY!? You—you work with them?" I asked looking at her. "HOW COULD YOU? YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS. WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?" I yelled at her. She didn't say anything. I looked her in the eyes, they were different. Like Aro's. "You're…you're one of them!" I yelled. "But how? Your eyes were brown yesterday." I said.

"There called contacts my dear. I've been one since 1504." She said. My eyes widened. "I was assigned to you." She said. I looked around and everyone was just as confused as I was.

"Assigned to me? What the hell does that mean?" I asked confused.

"I was assigned…to your bloodline…well your Quileute side anyways." I just looked at her. "Ever since the shape shifters came to be, your family…your ancestors had always found out about us some how and in order to keep them quiet I would have to kill them. Until a hundred years ago, when they stopped turning, that ancestor died before I could kill him myself. His son never knew the stories of us or you. So when you found some information on us I was supposed to kill you so you wouldn't tell anyone. But the longer I hung out with you the more I found out that you weren't going to tell anyone so I didn't just yet. Everyone here was SO worried that you were going to slip up and our secret would be out. So in order to keep you quiet, I took your family away from you. I was kinda surprised that the cops didn't tell you that there wasn't a truck anywhere around. I told them that it was a hit and run when really, Jane and I slammed into there car. Then when that didn't work cause you talked to me again about us…they got nervous again. So this time it was Mariah." I stood there in shock; I didn't know what to say. "Now, here we are." She said looking at me.

"You killed my family." I said quietly.

"I tried to tell them that you weren't going to tell anyone but they weren't convinced. They said if I didn't kill them they would kill me. I'm sorry." She said.

"DON'T YOU DARE APOLOGIZE TO ME! HERE I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND. I THOUGHT YOU CAME HERE TO HELP ME, BUT YOU BETRAYED ME! YOU KILLED MY ANCESTORS, MY FAMILY, KIDNAPPED MY SISTER AND YOU APOLOGIZE! YOU STABBED ME IN THE BACK!" I yelled at her starting to shake.

"Oh Stef, don't be so dramatic." She said scoffing.

"That's not being dramatic…this is." I said bursting into my wolf form. I turned to look at her. I charged but before I could get to her I was knocked back against a wall behind everybody. Jake, Paul, Leah, Sam and Jared busted into their wolf forms and started growling.

'Remember…let them make the first move.' Sam said. I jumped up and over everyone. I landed right on top of Dorothy ready to tear her limb from limb.

"I wouldn't do that." Someone said. I turned to look at who said it. It was Jane, the other vampire that helped kill my family. I pushed my paw down on Dorothy's chest making sure she couldn't move.

"Edward…translate for me please." I said. He nodded his head and told them what I said. "Why the hell not?" I asked. Edward translated it and I looked back at Jane.

"Felix…get her." She said to one of the other vamps. Felix disappeared then reappeared in seconds with someone in a cloak. I couldn't see who it was because of the hood. Then he removed it. I growled louder than everyone.

"MARIAH!" I yelled in my head. She had tears stained onto her face and fresh ones falling to the ground. I started to calm down so I could talk to them in my human form. Edward brought a cloak over to me. Jake and Paul stood beside me in their wolf forms. Mariah looked at me and I took a step toward her. Felix, Jane and Alec hissed and stood in front of her. "PLEASE LET HER GO! PLEASE! IT'S ME YOU WANT…NOT HER!" I started to cry.

"Her blood…it's so tempting." Felix said touching her throat. I saw her close her eyes and cringe away.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH HER YOU DISGUSTING LEECH!" I yelled. I turned to look at the Cullens and said sorry. They nodded in understanding. "Mmm…it has been a while since I last fed. It would be so easy to just…"he said lowering his mouth toward her neck. I busted into my wolf form and charged at him. I knocked him away from her. That's when it began. Esme, Alice and Rose took Mariah into a corner and kept her out of the way. *Jared, Quil, Seth keep them away from the girls.* I told them. I was hit on the side of my face by Jane. Leah tackled her to the ground and battled with her. The Cullens were all fighting with one of the other vampires that were in the room. Aro, Caius and Marcus were sitting in their chairs watching as we all fought. I saw Felix charge at me so I moved out of his way and grabbed him by the arm and threw him to the floor. I used my claws to claw at him. I was knocked off of him by another vamp before I could tear him apart. I got to my feet and saw Embry fighting with Dorothy, "Embry. Let me deal with her." I said walking over toward her.

"I can't believe I imprinted on a leech. Luckily I broke it." He said walking away. We looked at each other and I growled. She smirked at me and I charged at her. She jumped over me but I grabbed her by the leg with my mouth. She screamed as I slammed her to the ground and pinned her down. I was about to tear her apart when I heard Mariah scream.

"STEF!" I turned to look at her. Vamps were trying to get pack and the girls. While I was looking at them Dorothy managed to get out from underneath me and onto my back. I tried to get her off but the she put her teeth to my arm and bit me. I howled out in pain causing everyone to look at me. I could feel the venom slowly going through my body. I suddenly remember what Sam told me about the venom. It kills us. I grabbed her off my back and started tearing her apart. Within seconds she was in pieces and burning in the fire that was made in the middle of the room. Some of the vamps ran off before we could finish them off. I laid down on the floor and everything went black.

~Mariah's P.O.V~

As I stood with Alice, Esme and Rose in a corner I watched as vampires attacked the pack, the Cullens and Stefani. I watched as Dorothy jumped on her back and before she could get her off Dorothy bit her. I covered my ears as Stefani howled out in pain. Everyone stopped and looked at her as she tore Dorothy into pieces with her paws and mouth. She threw the pieces into the fire and looked around. The rest of the vampires ran off. Stef collapsed to the ground and closed her eyes. Nobody moved for a few seconds. I pushed passed everybody and ran toward Stefani. She was starting to turn back to her human self. I took the cloak off of my and laid it over her. "Stef? Please wake up!" I cried. The pack turned back into their human forms and had cloaks over them. Jake ran over to us.

"Stef? Come on baby. Please. Wake up." He started crying. Her breathing was becoming shallow.

"Ca-Carlisle. Please do something." I cried.

"The only way to save her is to suck the venom out." He said kneeling down beside me. Everyone looked at each other.

"Someone please do it." I said laying over her. She started to shake like she was having a muscle spasm all over her body.

"I'll do it." We all turned to see who had said it. Behind us stood one of the vampires that I had talked to while I was here.

"Heidi. Thank you." I said moving out of her way. She kneeled beside me and took Stefani's arm to her mouth. She started to suck the venom out of her mouth. After a minute she lowered her hand and wiped her mouth.

"Her blood is clean. Now you better get a move on before the come back. Nice meeting you Mariah." Heidi said running off. Jake picked her up and we headed for the door. I kept a hold of her hand the entire way back to the hotel. Jake carried her to the bedroom and laid her on the bed. Carlisle came in and cleaned her bite mark and bandaged it up. After he left the girls came in to get her dressed in one of Jake's shirt.

"Mariah, why don't you go take a shower? She brought you a bag of clothes." Esme said giving me a hug. I nodded and went to take one. I quickly washed my hair and did everything that I needed to do and got out. After I was dressed I walked out into the main room and saw the pack sitting around the table eating pizza. They all looked at me as I sat down.

"I know you all want to know what happened but all I remember is going home to get ready to go to the movies with Nat and I woke up here. Where ever here is." I said looking around.

"Italy." Quil said.

"Oh." I said taking a bite of the pizza I got. After a few minutes Jake got up and went to the bedroom where Stef was sleeping. The gang and the Cullens talked to me and tried to keep me laughing.

~Stefani's P.O.V~

I woke up with a burning sensation in my arm. I sat up to look at it but there was gauze covering it. I realized I was in the hotel room. Then everything rushed back to my head. Mariah, Dorothy, everything. I gasped and jumped out of bed. I tripped over something and there was a crash, a few seconds later Jake came into the room. "Stef? Oh thank god you're ok." He said running toward me. He wrapped his arms around me and squeezed me to his chest.

"Where's Mariah?" I asked hugging him. He turned and led me to the sitting area. I saw her sitting in a chair eating. "MYRA!" I yelled. She turned and looked at me; she jumped up from the chair and ran toward me. "OH MY GOD! I'm so sorry that you had to get involved in all this." I said hugging her with tears in my eyes.

"It's ok. I'm just glad that you and everyone is ok." She said. I pulled away to look at her.

"Did any of them touch you?" I asked.

"No." she said. I sighed and hugged her again.

"Ok, good." I said. I looked at everyone. "I just wanna thank you all fro helping me. I owe you all. I know who my true family is." I said. "And Embry, sorry about Dorothy being a vampire and everything." I said apologetically.

"It wasn't your fault. None of us knew but like I said the imprint broke when we found out she was one of them." He said.

"Ok…oh and sorry guys about the leech comment. I swear I didn't mean it toward any of you." I said facing the Cullens.

"Stef. Its ok, we know that you didn't mean it. Don't worry about it." Esme said walking toward me. We hugged for a minute and I sighed in relief. She let me go and I looked at Mariah.

"Myra…have you eaten?" I asked.

"Yep…room service kinda rocks." She said.

"Ok…are you tired?"

"Eh…a little bit." She yawned.

"Ok…you can sleep in the room with !e tonight. Jake will sleep on the hide-a-bed in here. Is that ok with you Jake?" I asked him.

"Yea. It's no problem." He said smiling.

"Ok…come on." I said pulling Mariah toward the room.

"Night everyone." She said to everyone.

"Night." They all replied. When we got into the room she crawled into the bed and covered up.

"So…what happened?" I asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

"All I remember is after you dropped me off at the house something felt off. I went up to my room to get ready for my date with Nat. I went to my closet and everything went black. Then I woke up…here. They said it was because of you that I was here with them. I was always locked in the room they put me in, like I was on house arrest or something." She said playing with the blanket.

"Well…you're safe now. I promise nothing will happen again." I said smiling at her. She smiled back but seemed to be thinking about something. "Whatcha thinking?" I asked.

"How?" she asked. I looked at her confused.

"How what?" I asked.

"How did you…how did you turn into a…a wolf?" she asked.

"Oh…um apparently my ancestors on my dad's side are Quileute. The Cherokee from mom's side over powers it so nobody really knew." I explained.

"Oh…so you're one of them." She stated.

"Well technically I am one of them as in a wolf but I am not a member of the pack." I answered.

"Yet." A deep voice said from the door. We turned to see Sam, Paul and Jake standing there. Paul has been around me a lot lately.

"What do you mean 'yet'?" I asked.

"Well…Paul thought it would be a good idea if you joined the pack. Jake and I talked since we are the Beta and Alpha…we agree but it's up to you. So…what do you say?" Sam asked. I looked at everyone in the room.

"Uh…sure. Ok." I said smiling. Jake clapped and smiled. He came up to me and gave me a hug. I heard a scream come from the main room then Leah was standing in the room. "Uh oh." I said. Leah ran toward me and hugged me.

"OMG! OMG! OMG! Stef. We're sisters." She yelled jumping up and down. I have never seen this side of Leah. Neither have the guys so they were really scared.

"Leah, sweetie. We've been like sisters since the cruise." I replied.

"But now it really is official. We're PACK sisters." She gasped.

"Le—ah…get—ting WI—p la—shh." I said between jumps.

"Oh sorry." She said letting me go. She smiled, squealed and left. I laughed and walked back over to Mariah.

"Well you get some sleep, ill be in shortly." I said giving her a hug. She hugged me back then got under the covers and laid down. I walked out to the main room and talked to everyone for a while till they left for their rooms. When it was just Jake and i left in the room, i turned to look at him.

"What?"

"Just been a long day. Can't decide which part of me is more exhausted. the mental, physical or emotional parts." Trying to ge thatout without yawning was a struggle in itself.

"Well why don't you go to bed and rest? She needs you right now." his voice was so quiet i normally wouldnt hve caught it if I weren't. wolf. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me tight against him while his fingers scratched the back of my head gently.

"I know." With my head against his chest and my arms around his waist i felt as if everything was ok for just a split second. I sighed and looked up at him while keeping my chin on his chest. "I love you, you know."

"i know babe, i love you too...so damn much." his kiss was sweet and gentle on my lips. "Now go to bed and cuddle your sister." he smiled softly pushing me toward the room gently.

"see you in the morning." i whispered walking into the room and closing the door. i turned around and sighed while looking at Mariah. Just standing there thinking about all the horrible things we have gone through in the last couple years was enough to make me start to cry a bit. I am her older sister so I was supposed to protect her from tht stuff, but i failed. She never would have been taken if it wasnt for me and my stupid obsession with supernatural stuff. I'm quickly snapped out of my thoughts by a soft cry coming from the bed. i quickly and quietly make my way to the bed nd get in as Mariah starts crying out from her obvious nightmare. i quickly pull her against me and comfort her like our mom used to do when we were sick or something. i gently rock back and forth while humming and smoothing her hair down. She quiets down at a while and goes back to sleep. "I swear to you...nothing like this will ever happen agan. Even if it takes my last breath to make that happen." I whipser before closing my eyes.

 _* A/N the ending of this is different than my original. i changed only one small detail and in the original stef slept on the hide a bed with jake while mariah was alone in th bedroom. but i did not like that so i changed it. like i said this my very for FF i ever posted so some stuff is being changed from the original.*_


	12. Chpter 12 **Contains Lemon at end**

(FF to a week after they got home)

"Did I ever say how good it is to be home?" Seth asked as we all stood in the schools parking lot.

"Eh…once or twice. I actually missed all the green." Mariah said. We have been back for a week and everything was back to normal. Mariah has yet to see Nat since we got home since he had to go out of town with his mom. Kim, Emily, Billy and Sue were at my house when we got back so we got to see them. I heard Mariah sigh next to me. "Ugh…where is he?" she sighed.

"He'll be here any minute. Remember we got here early." I reassured her.

"I know." She said. Suddenly I got a great way to cheer her up. I turned to face my trunk. I reached in and grabbed my volleyball.

"Mariah. You game?" I asked bunting the ball a little. She sat her backpack down and we walked a little ways from the car. We passed the ball back and forth for a few minutes till Mariah squealed and ran past me.

"NAT!" she yelled. We watched as the two of them hugged and kissed. Before she ran off I had hit the ball to her and she made it go into the woods.

"Ugh…great now I have to go in there and get it." I said walking toward the woods. I walked into them and looked around for it. I spotted it on the other side of the creek. "Great." I said to myself. I climbed over fallen trees, through piles of leaves and through mud. As I got to the ball I heard a twig snap behind me. I froze and used my wolf hearing. Another snap, this one closer to me. T felt wind against me and turned around. "Oh my gosh!" I gasped. "Paul, you scared the shit out of me." I said hitting him in the shoulder.

"Sorry, you ok?" he asked trying to hold his laughter in.

"Yea, except for the fact that my heart fell out of my ass. Thanks for that." I said grabbing the ball. He laughed at that. "So what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Thought I would help you find your ball." He said pointing to it.

"Oh thanks but I found it." I said tossing it up in the air.

"So I see." He said looking at the ground.

"Paul…what's up with you?" I asked.

"Nothing…just thinking." He said.

"Riiiight, you know as well as I do that since I've moved here I have been able to see through all of you. So do you wanna tell me what's really wrong?" I asked.

"Is it ok if I come over later? It's a long story." He said.

"Um sure. I work till five, and then I'm going shopping to get ready for Thanksgiving at Emily's. I should be home by six-thirty or seven. Is that ok?" I explained.

"Yea. That's perfect." He smiled.

"Well we better get back before they think we're doing something we shouldn't be doing." I laughed. I walked a few feet ahead of him.

"I so wish." I heard him whisper.

"Did you say something?" I asked.

"Uh…no." he hurriedly replied. He walked past me and into the parking lot clearing. I followed him and put my ball in the trunk. Just as I closed the trunk the bell rang.

"Let's go get our edumications." I yelled thrusting my fist into the air. Everyone laughed including me.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" Kim said smacking me in the forehead.

"HEY! Unfair treatment." I retaliated.

"News flash…life's unfair most of the time. Especially when it comes to school." She replied as we all walked into the schools doors.

"True. Well see ya'll at lunch." I said walking to first period with Jake. The day went by pretty fast especially third period because our sub gave us a free day. Before I knew it I was at the lunch table wit the pack, getting weird looks from Paul. Embry and Quil were fighting about dumb stuff like always and today it was 'which is cooler……TMNT or Pokemon.' Like always I had to jump in. "You both are wrong……power rangers tops both of them no questions asked." I jumped in…like always.

"Now THAT was a great show." Seth said everyone agreed. "Remember the summer Jake, Paul, and Jared ran around in their power ranger underwear pretending they were one?" everyone laughed except the three of them.

"Seth! Shut up!" they yelled.

"Seriously!? I have GOT to see pictures." I laughed.

"It's not funny." Jake said turning red.

"Which one were you?" I asked him.

"None." he replied. I looked at Seth.

"The green one." He answered.

"Man shut up." Jake yelled.

"Aw…so cute. No need to be embarrassed guys. I was the pink ranger five years in a row for Halloween." I said. Everyone laughed. After we calmed down we got quiet.

"Hey how about some football tomorrow after school at the beach before the bon fire." Jared suggested.

"Oh I am so game." I smiled.

"Ok. Sure." Seth said. Everyone else agreed. The bell rang and everyone went to the rest of their classes. Those went pretty fast except eighth period. It went extremely slow for some reason. When the bell rang I went to my locker where I met up with Jake.

"Hey babe." He said as I walked up to him.

"Hey." I replied putting in my locker combination.

"So…what do you have planned for this afternoon?' he asked leaning against the locker next to mine.

"Well like always I have to work, then I'm going shopping for Thanksgiving and then Paul wants to come over." I said putting a couple books in my backpack.

"Paul? What does he want?" he asked.

"To talk, hang out I guess. I really have no idea." I said closing my locker.

"Oh, well be careful. He's been acting kinda weird lately." He replied as we walked down the hall.

"I've noticed. He's been giving me these strange looks all day. What are his thoughts like?" I asked as we walked out the doors to the parking lot.

"Uh…normal I guess. But he could be hiding something." He said as we got to the back of my car.

"He could be. Who knows?" I said putting my bag in the trunk and walking around to the driver's side. "See you later?" I asked.

"Definitely." He said kissing me. He opened my door and I climbed in.

"Bye." I said putting the key into the ignition.

"Bye." He said closing my door. I started my car and pulled out of the parking lot toward the bookstore. It was SUPER slow today. I only had two customers and the gang. Like always they came to see me and mess up the books. Paul kept looking at me as he walked up and down the aisles. They left and then Tiffany came in at four-fifty. At five o'clock I left and headed to the store. I got ingredients for a pumpkin pie, a ham, pineapples and some cherries. When I got home Paul was sitting on the front steps.

"Hey Paul." I said getting out of the car. I walked to the back and opened the trunk.

"Hey." He said reaching in to grab a couple bags. We had about seven bags each. We got to the front door when Mariah came running out.

"Hey, where's the fire?" I asked.

"Britney got a date with Tommy. I have to help her get ready." She yelled running down the driveway.

"Kids…so crazy. I swear." I said as we walking into the house. We sat the bags on the counter in the kitchen. "So…what did you wanna talk about?" I asked putting the groceries away.

"I have a problem." He said sitting on the counter.

"What…kinda problems?" I asked looking at him with a loaf of bread in my hand.

"Girl problems." He answered looking at me.

"Then shouldn't you be talking to the guys about this? I mean I would be happy to help but…you know." I stated. He shook his head.

"I can't." he quietly said.

"Ok. So…what's the problem?" I asked putting the fruit cocktail away in the cabinets.

"I think that I imprinted." He said. I turned around and looked at him.

"Seriously? Who is she?" I asked sitting a can of fruit on the counter.

"Well…you know her." He sighed.

"I know her? I don't know many girls here except Kim, Leah, Emily and Mariah. Tell me more about her." I said smiling at him. He looked at me and a huge smile formed on his face.

"Well…she's smart, funny, lights up a room when she smiles, she has had trouble in her life but pulls through with her head held high…there is just so much that I could say about her." He smiled.

"Hmm…" I said. I started to think. The only girls I knew had boyfriends except Leah, but he couldn't have imprinted on her. But then again…"Paul…you didn't imprint on…" I started to say. But then I started to think. It's impossible, they hate each other.

"On whom?" he asked tensing up a little.

"Never mind. I'm probably wrong." I said.

"How should I tell HER?" he asked.

"Tell her at the bon fire tomorrow." I answered putting the rest of the groceries away.

"Ok. That sounds good." He said sliding off the counter. "Well I gotta go. See you at school tomorrow." He said giving me a hug.

"See you tomorrow.' I said hugging him back. He squeezed me to him then let go and left. "Well that was weird." I said to myself.

"What was weird?" a voice asked from behind me.

"AHHH!" I screamed. I turned and saw Jake standing by the fridge smirking. "I swear. What is with people trying to scare me to death?" I gasped.

"Sorry. What was weird?" he asked again.

"Paul hugged me." I answered giving him a weird look.

"What did he wanna talk about?"

"He thinks he imprinted." I said leaning up against the counter.

"Really? On who?" he questioned.

"He didn't say."

"Why didn't he talk to us about it?' he asked.

"I don't know…he just said that he couldn't."

"Hmmm."

"I told him to tell the girl at the bon fire tomorrow night." I said walking into the living room. I heard Jake following me.

"Maybe we will find out who she is then." He stated. I nodded my head while picking up my backpack. We walked up to my room. Jake immediately went to my bed and turned on the TV while I sat at my desk and did my homework. When I finished it I went over to my bed and laid next to Jake. I put my head on his chest while he wrapped his arms around me. I looked at he TV and he was watching the food network channel. Emril was cooking some kind of chicken meal with rice, red wine and some veggies. After a few minutes of watching it my stomach started to growl at me.

"Hey baaaby." I said using my 'do me a favor' voice.

"What do you want?" he sighed.

"Can you go get some pizza? I've been craving it like crazy." I asked. He looked like he was thinking. "I'll let you take my car." I said. His head shot toward my face to look at me.

"But you never let ANYBODY drive it." He said in shock.

"I know…I just don't wanna get up." I said looking at him with pleading eyes.

"Ok. One extra large Hawaiian pizza coming up." He said getting out of the bed. I dug into my purse and pulled out the keys.

"Please be careful with my baby." I said before I handed him the keys.

"Ok. I will." He said smiling.

"I mean it…one scratch on it……" I said.

"I promise." He said. I handed him the keys and he ran down the stairs. I heard the door shut and the engine roar to life. Then I heard this loud screeching sound and shot up out of my bed and to the window. Jake took off down the street in .3 seconds.

"ugh." I said worriedly. I turned off the TV and walked down to the kitchen and got paper plates, napkins and some pop and walked to the living room. After about five minutes I heard my car pull into the drive way and I ran to the door. I saw Jake climb out of the driver's seat with a smile on his face and the pizza in his hand. I ran out the door and toward my car. "Are you ok baby?" I asked.

"Yea, I'm fine." Jake said.

"Talking to my car." I teased.

"Oh." He pouted walking toward the house with the pizza in his hands.

"I'm just kidding." I said running in behind him and taking the pizza from him then walked into the living room. We sat on the couch and started eating. "Mmm…Hawaiian pizza is SOO good." I said leaning back on the couch and taking a bite.

"It is pretty good. If it wasn't for you…I never would have tried it before." He said smiling at me. I smiled back and took a sip of my mountain dew. When we finished eating we sat on the couch and talked about nothing in particular, just enjoying each others company. I started to feel funny, like I was going to throw up. I sat up from the couch and grabbed my stomach. It felt like my stomach was churning. "You ok babe?" Jake asked looking at me.

"I…don't feel so good." I said jolting up from the couch and running to the downstairs bathroom. I shoved my head into the toilet and vomited. Jake came in and held my hair and rubbed my back. Finally after five minutes of throwing up I flushed the toilet and stood up. I went to the sink and rinsed my mouth out.

"I think it might have been something you ate." Jake said from behind me.

"Yea…maybe." I said wiping my mouth off. We walked back to the living room and sat on the couch. Just as we sat down my pocket vibrated making me laugh. Jake gave me a weird look. "Sorry. Phone." I said pulling it out. I had a text from Mariah. 'Staying the night with Brit. She got stood up.' She texted. 'Ok, tell Brit that I'm sorry and be careful.' I replied. A few minutes later she replied with a simple ok. "Well, looks like we're alone for the night." I said looking up at Jake.

"Really?" he asked.

"Mhm…"I said looking at him. "What do you wanna do?" I asked.

"I don't know. What do you want to do?" he asked me. Before I could answer I got up and grabbed the plates, the pizza box and the napkins then walked to the kitchen. I put them in the trash and sat on the counter. Jake came in a few seconds later wit hour cans. He put them in the trash and came to stand in front of me. "So are you gonna answer my question?" he asked putting his hands on my thighs. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me then whispered

 ***LEMON STARTS NOW***

"I can show you better than I can tell you." I lend back to look at him and he was grinning from ear to ear. He crashed his lips to mine and we started making out. We both started to get a little hot; I pulled away and looked at him. "I wanna get into something a little more comfortable." I said sliding off of him and walking upstairs with him behind me. When we got to my room I went to my closet and grabbed my bag that I had gotten from Victoria's Secret and went to my bathroom. I hurried and switched into my lingerie that I had bought when I went shopping with Alice, Rose, Kim and Leah last month. I brushed my teeth and fixed my hair so it would fall around over my shoulders. I walked out of the bathroom and Jake was lying on my bed in his boxers looking up at the ceiling. He heard the door open and he looked at me. When he saw me his mouth dropped and his eyes bugged out. "You like?" I asked seductively. I started to walk over toward him while swinging my hips from side to side. I stood in front of him and he still hadn't said anything.

"I-I-I…Wow." He said looking me up and down. He licked his lips and looked up at my face. "When did you get that?" he asked with a shaky voice.

"When I went shopping with the girls last month. The girls all agreed on this one since I wanted to…skimpy things up a little bit." I answered.

"Remind me to thank them." He said. I smiled and climbed on top of him. Our lips touched and started molding together. His hands started at my thighs and made there way up. He made his way up to my gowns straps and slid them off my shoulder, and slid it off of me only releasing my lips for a split second, then threw it across the room. He grabbed my breast and squeezed gently as his lips captured mine again. I lowered my hand to his boxers and tore them off of him with my wolf strength. "Mmm…I think I like you rougher." He said grinning at me. He lowered his hand to my thong and slid it off of me. As soon as they were off of me and across the room I positioned my self over him and slid him inside of me. I started rocking my hips back and forth and bouncing on him while kissing him. His left hand made its way back to my breast while his right one gripped the bed. As I hit my G-spot I sat up and moaned. I put my hands on his abs while I rocked my hips. He put his hands on my hips pulling me down farther. My moans started to get louder and louder, then he flipped over so he was on top. He thrusted inside of me. Harder than ever before, making my head board hit against the wall. "Is that…what you wanted to show me?" he asked grunting as he thrusted inside of me.

"No…"I said rolling over. "This is." I said crawling over to my head board on my hands and knees. I shook my butt at him a little and he got the hint. He crawled over to me and re-entered me from behind. He was going in deeper inside me; it felt like he actually got bigger. As he thrusted inside me he put his hands on my waist and pulled me toward him. I moaned louder and louder with each thrust. I grabbed the bars of my head board as it bounced into the wall. "JAKE!!! AH! AH! AH!" I moaned. I could hear him growling every time I moaned his name. I knew that he loved it when I moaned his name even if we weren't having sex, so I did it all the time to tease him.

"I…like…this…move." He said between gasps.

"I knew you…would." I gasped. He hit my G-spot at one point making my whole body quiver and I let go of the head board and put my face into the pillows and moaned louder than I have before. This made my legs spread more to the sides and he was suddenly deeper inside me.

"Oh. My. God Stef." I heard him gasp in a whisper. I would have replied to him but I was trying to hold back the moan that was threatening to escape from my mouth. Then without notice I felt him gush inside of me. I felt his body twitch inside of me and he thrusted one more time and the moan that I was holding back finally escaped as I had the biggest, best and hottest orgasm yet.

"Mmmmmmmm." I moaned biting my lip. He slid out of me and laid his head on the pillow next to me. I relaxed and laid down. I was in such a daze that I couldn't even speak. He rubbed his hand up and down my back. I looked over at the clock and it said three-thirty in the morning, there is no way that we are going to school in the morning.

"Babe?" Jake whispered.

"Hm?' I asked still dazed.

"I love you. With all that I have." He said.

"I love you too Jake." I said falling asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

When I woke up I felt that funny feeling in my stomach again and darted to the bathroom. I lifted up the toilet seat and threw up. * _I guess whatever I ate bad was still in my system_.* I thought. I got up and took a couple pepto bismols and brushed my teeth. I flushed the toilet and walked back into the bedroom. I went to my closet and got dressed. While I was getting dressed my stomach started to growl really badly and I was suddenly craving pickles, tomatoes and green peppers. I had no idea why I would be craving them. I walked out of the closet and Jake was getting out of bed. "Morning." I said walking up to him. I wrapped my arms around his waist and he put his on my waist.

"Morning." He replied kissing me. He looked at me for a minute and said. "You look extremely beautiful today. What did you do?"

"Uh…brushed my teeth, brushed my hair, and got dressed." I answered.

"Hmm…well you're absolutely glowing." He said. I smiled and kissed his shirtless chest. "So…we still playing football with the gang today?" he asked walking to the bathroom.

"Uh…I'm not to sure if I'm going to but you can." I said making my bed waiting for him to get dressed.

"Why aren't you going to play?" he asked.

"I'm still not feeling well. As soon as I woke up I had to run to the bathroom." I answered throwing the pillows by the head board. I looked behind it and the paint was chipped and there was a small hole in the wall. I laughed quietly to myself. I turned around and Jake was walking out of the bathroom pulling his tank down.

"Hmm…well I don't have to play. We can stay here and you can rest." He said grabbing one of the pillows that got thrown across the room last night.

"No…I'm gonna go. I will sit on the beach and watch." I replied.

"OK...but if you start to feel sick let me know." He said looking at me. He was such a worry wart, but I nodded.

"Oh I'm freaking starving." I said walking to the door with Jake behind me.

"What do you want to eat?" he asked.

"Pickles, tomatoes and green peppers." I answered as we walked into the kitchen. He looked at me like I was nuts.

"Seriously?" he asked thinking I was joking.

"Mhm…I'm craving them." I said getting up and walking to the fridge. "You can have whatever you want but im gonna eat these." I said pulling them out of the fridge. He watched as I cut up the green pepper and tomato and started eating them. He made five bowls of cereal before he got full. When I finished I ran to the bathroom because I was pretty sure that I was gonna pee myself if I didn't. When I finished I walked back out into the kitchen and Jake was rinsing out his bowl. "Ready?" I asked.

"Yep." He said turning off the water. We grabbed out jackets and headed out to my car. When we got in I started it and pulled out of the drive way then headed toward the beach. When we got to the beach the pack was already there along with Emily and Kim. We got out of the car and I ran to Kim and Emily and gave them each hugs. "Alright…who are the captains?" Jake asked.

"You and Sam." Embry said.

"OK…let's get the show on the road." I said grabbing Kim's hand and ran toward the beach. While we were running we were laughing and spinning in circles. We spun so much that we got dizzy and fell to the sand with everyone laughing at us. When they finally got to where we were laying we stood up. "Hey Em. Would you mind sitting out with me?" I asked looking at Emily.

"You're not gonna play?" Jared asked.

"No…I haven't been feeling well." I explained.

"Sure I don't mind. I wasn't going to play. I'm usually the ref cause the guys like to cheat." She said wrapping her arm around my shoulder. I snickered and wrapped my arm around her waist.

"OK. Start picking your team guys" I said. They started picking and when they finished I flipped a coin, Jake's team got the ball first. On Sam's team there was him, Paul, Jared and Leah. On Jake's there was him, Seth, Embry, Quil and Kim. Even though it was five to four Sam's team did pretty well. Emily and I sat on the towels and talked. Every now and then we would have to call out one of the boys for a false move or something else. But at the end of the game it was a tie and they wouldn't have that. So me and Emily made them play the 'Guess what number we're thinking' game. We thought about the number fifteen and Seth got it right, so Jake's team won. After some high fives and kisses we made our way over to the bon fire that our school was having. Sam and Emily left since they didn't go to school. The cheerleaders led us in our school song and some cheers then it was time to eat. I think I actually had more than the guys which shocked me. While I was throwing my stuff away I noticed Paul walking down the beach by himself. "HEY PAUL!" I yelled. He turned around and I took off running after him. He waited till I got to him and started walking again. "Whatcha doin?" I asked putting my hands into my jacket pockets.

"Walking. Thinking." He replied.

"Whatcha thinking about?" I asked curiously.

"How to tell the girl." He said quietly.

"Oh. Well you should just tell her. It's better to tell her and know how she feels then not to tell her at all." I said looking at him.

"Yeah. I guess you're right." He smiled.

"Aren't I always?" I teased. He laughed. "Well do you know how you're going to tell her?" I asked. He nodded his head. "Well…how are you going to do it?" I asked as we stopped. He turned and faced me while I waited patiently. Then he did something that shocked the hell out of me. He put his hand on the side of my face and pulled my toward him till our lips met. I pushed against his chest but he put his other hand against my back and pulled my closer. When he finally pulled away I walked backwards and looked at him. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT!?" I yelled.

"Stef, I think that I imprinted on you." He said looking at me.

"What do you mean you imprinted on me?" I asked confused.

"I can't stop thinking about you. I don't know how it happened but it did. I know that you are with Jake and I tried to break it…but I can't. You are always around and when I see you the feelings just come back." He said.

"Paul…I'm with Jake. You know that. I'm not just going to leave him for you. I imprinted on him too. Two people can't imprint on the same person." I said.

"Well it happened." He said looking at the ground.

"Paul…you probably just have a crush." I answered.

"No it's not. That kiss totally explained that I did imprint on you. Tell me you didn't feel anything in that kiss." He said leaning forward.

"Besides your lips and feeling really pissed off…I felt nothing." I said. A hurt expression flashed across his face. He started to walk towards me but I walked away from him.

"Stef, I imprinted on you…I know that you are with Jake but I will prove to you that **You Belong With Me**." He said.

"I doubt that." I said turning and running back toward the bon fire. I was out of breath by the time I got back and sat by Jake.

"You OK babe?" he asked rubbing my back.

"Uh…yeah. I just need to talk to Sam really quick." I said. I looked at Sam and he nodded his head. He gave Emily a kiss and I gave Jake one but out of the corner of my eye, I notice Paul sitting down on a log looking at me. His was pissed. Sam and I began walking along the beach.

"So what did you wanna talk about?" he asked.

"Well you know I haven't been a werewolf long and I have been thinking of several questions to ask." I explained.

"Oh ok, what are they. I will answer the ones I know the answers to." He smiled.

"Ok. First one; why do the Cullens and other vamps smell to us?" I asked. He laughed quietly.

"Honestly, I have no idea. None of the past Quileute wolves have figured that out." He replied.

"Ok. Why do we stop aging?" I asked curiously.

"Uh…that ones tougher. My grandfather explained it to me once but it's been so long that I don't know." He said looking at the ground.

"Oh. Well imprinting…can uh…can more than one person imprint on the same person?" I asked the question I needed to know the answer too.

"Well it's never happened so I'm not really sure but it could be possible." He answered.

"So two guys can imprint on me." I said to myself.

"What do you mean more than one guy can imprint on you?" he asked. I starred at him and mentally cursed myself. "Stef, do you think someone else imprinted on you besides Jake?' he asked. I nodded my head yes. "Who?"

"Paul. He thinks he imprinted on me but I think it's just a crush." I said.

"Well that would explain why he's been thinking of you on patrol and looking at you." He stated.

"But how could that be possible. That two guys can imprint on me?" I asked confused.

"I don't know but if Paul did in fact imprint on you…then you have to choose. Jake…or Paul." He said. I looked at him dazed.

"Ha Ha…no pressure there." I fake laughed.

"Well I will leave you to your thoughts." He said giving me a hug. I hugged him back then he started walking back toward the blazing fire. I sat on the sand and looked up at the stars before falling back into the sand and closing my eyes.

"Drama, drama, drama." I sighed to myself.

"What drama?" a husky familiar voice said from above me. I opened my eyes and saw Jake leaning down toward me.

"Jake…we need to talk." I said sitting up and he sat down next to me in the sand.

"Why? What's wrong?' he asked.

"We have a problem…a HUGE problem." I said looking at him.

"What is it? Are you ok?" he asked taking my hand.

"I'm fine…I think." I assured him.

"Ok…then what's the problem?" he questioned.

"Paul…he uh…he thinks he imprinted on me." I nervously said.

"What? That isn't possible. He just has a crush probably." Jake laughed.

"That's what I said, but Sam thinks that he did and if he did then I have to choose." I replied.

"Choose what?" he asked confused.

"Who…to be with. But I told Paul that I'm with you and I don't plan on changing that but he is so determined to prove that I should be with him." I told him.

"Then why would you have to choose between the two of us?" he yelled.

"Why are you getting mad at me? It's not like I asked for this to happen." I snapped back.

"Well if you say that you are with me and don't wanna be with Paul then you shouldn't have to choose between us." He yelled at me. I didn't understand why he was getting mad at me, I had done nothing wrong.

"Why are you yelling at me? I've done nothing wrong…I mean he kissed me but I pushed him away." I said. **_*Did I just say that?*_** I thought to myself. I looked at him with wide eyes.

"HE KISSED YOU!?" he yelled at me. **_*Yep I said it.*_** I thought. He stood up and started walking away. I jumped up and followed him.

"JAKE! STOP!" I yelled grabbing his hand trying to make him stop.

"WHAT?" he yelled stopping.

"Don't…don't fight." I said quietly.

"Don't fight!? He kissed you, and you expect me to not be mad and wanna rip him apart?" he said facing me.

"Well yea, you didn't see me get mad when that whore kissed you." I said. Suddenly I heard a smack and my cheek grow hot. **_*He hit me. Jacob actually hit me.*_** I thought holding my cheek.

"Oh my god. S-Stef, I am so sorry. I-I-I didn't mean to…" he said trying to touch me but I backed away. Tears started to run down my face like someone had turned on a faucet. "Stef...please." He said taking another step toward me.

"Jake…don't...touch me." I said running past him toward the gang. I could hear him running behind me. I still had my hand to my cheek as I got to the pack, tears still running down my face. I sobbed and everyone turned to look at me.

"Stef? Stef what's wrong?" Leah asked walking over toward me.

"Stef! Stop, Please!" Jake yelled from behind us. I quickly moved to the other side of the bon fire behind Quil, Embry and Sam.

"Stay…away…from…me…JAKE!" I yelled sobbing.

"What happened?" Sam asked stepping into the middle of the circle.

"Nothing" Jake said before I could answer. Everyone then turned to look at me because they knew I didn't like to lie unless it was a matter of life or death.

"He hit me. I told him about Paul thinking he imprinted on me, also that he kissed me then he hit me when I told him not to fight and that I didn't get mad when Bella kissed him." Paul and Jake were staring at each other and started shaking.

"YOU KISSED MY GIRLFRIEND!?" Jake yelled at Paul.

"YOU HIT MY IMPRINT!?" Paul yelled back at Jake.

"SHE'S MY IMPRINT. NOT YOURS. SHE'S MY GIRLFRIEND! NOT! YOURS!" Jake yelled glaring at him.

"Well…we'll see how long that lasts now." Paul said. Jake growled and started walking toward him. Paul also started walking toward Jake. I ran in between them and put each one of my hands on their chests pushing them apart. Nobody else moved because they were shocked about what had just happened.

"STOP IT! BOTH OF YOU! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT YOU ARE FIGHTING OVER ME!?" I yelled pushing them apart.

"Yea and it's worth it." Jake said.

"Is that why you hit her?" Paul said between his teeth. They stared at each other trying to get passed me. I used my wolf strength and pushed on them.

"STOP!" I yelled looking at them.

"Get out of the way Stef." Paul said.

"NO!" I said. They used their strength and pushed forward. Suddenly the same feeling came back and I lowered my hands. I stood there in between two extremely pissed shaking werewolfs; I put my hand to my mouth and ran toward the bushes. I made sure no one could see me and bent over to get sick. I heard someone walking over and I looked to see who it was. I saw Kim, Leah and Emily walking over toward me.

"Stef? Are you ok?" Leah asked holding my hair.

"No…I don't know what's wrong with me. I think I might have food poisoning or something." I said throwing up again.

"Maybe you should go see that Dr. Cullen guy." Kim said rubbing my back.

"I think that's a good idea." Emily said handing me a water bottle. I took it and sipped on it. I nodded in agreement; I would just have to worry about this later. "We'll walk you to your car." Emily said. We started walking to the car when Quil and Jared walked over to us.

"Where ya going?" Quil asked.

"I think I might have food poisoning so I'm gonna go to Carlisle to see if he can see what's wrong with me." I said taking another drink of the water.

"Ok. Sam is trying to calm Jake and Paul down. I'll tell Jake what's going on and where you're going." Jared said.

"Dont bother right now." I said as we got to my car. I hugged them all and got in. I wanted to change into something more relaxing so I went home and changed really quickly. I looked in my bathroom mirror and looked at my eye. Sure enough there was a slight bruise forming on my cheek bone by my eye. I touched it and winced from the slight pain. After I changed I got back in the car and headed to the Cullen's. "I hope they can figure out what's wrong with me." I said to myself. After ten minutes I made it to their driveway. I felt that feeling again and pulled over and opened my door. I leaned over out of it still in the car and got sick again. When I finished I put a piece of gum into my mouth so it didn't smell like vomit. I stopped in front of their house and turned my car off. I got out and walked to the front door; I knocked softly and smelt my breath to make sure the gum worked. It did. Seconds later the door open and revealed Edward.

"Hey Stef. What a pleasant surprise. Come in." he said stepping aside. I walked through the door and smiled at him. "What are you doing here? What happened to your eye?" he asked closing the door behind me.

"Um…well I wanted to talk to Carlisle about something and well…I have a black eye because Jake…hit me." I whispered the last part.

"WHAT! HE HIT YOU?" I heard Rose yell from the other room. Suddenly all the Cullen kids were standing around me.

"I'll get you some ice." Jasper said when he looked at it. I kinda laughed at that. It was kinda funny that a vampire whose body temperature is like 28 degrees said he would get ice for my eye. I heard Edward laugh, obviously listening to my thoughts. Everyone looked at us as we laughed.

"You have a point." Edward said.

"What's so funny?" Alice asked.

"She was thinking… It was kinda funny that a vampire whose body temperature is like 28 degrees said he would get ice for my eye." Edward said. Everyone else kinda snickered.

"So why did he hit you?" Emmett asked touching my eye. It instantly felt better.

"Because Paul kissed me and I told Jake. Well he got mad and started yelling and was gonna kick Paul's ass but I stopped him. He got mad at that and asked if I really expected him to not get mad and I said yea well I didn't get mad when Bella kissed you. But I might have used a different word instead of her name. Then he just…hit me." I explained.

"He's lucky I don't go tear him apart." Emmett said lowering his hand. My cheek was numb so I didn't feel the pain that much. Suddenly Carlisle and Esme came into the room. When they looked at me they stopped and gasped.

"Wha- -?" Esme said.

"It's a long story. Edward will tell you while I talk to Carlisle." I said looking at him. He nodded and gestured toward the kitchen. Everyone else went to the living room giving us privacy.

"So Stefani. What brings you here today?" he asked as I sat in one of the chairs.

"I think that I might have food poisoning but I'm not quite sure." I said.

"Ok…what are your symptoms?" he asked like the good doctor is.

"Um…my appetite is crazy I'm craving the weirdest things like this morning it was pickles, tomatoes and green peppers, vomiting a lot, urinating constantly, pains in my abdomen area almost worse than cramps…um…that's all I really know." I answered. He looked like he was deep in thought about something.

"When was your last menstrual cycle?" he asked. I tried to count back the days.

"Uh…a week before we went to Volterra." I said.

"Hmm…ok well I wanna do a couple tests. To make sure its nothing really serious." He said. I nodded my head and sighed. As I did that a sharp pain hit me and I doubled over falling toward the floor. Before I could hit it Carlisle caught me. "Stef, are you ok?" he asked. I shook my head as I held my stomach.

"It's that pain again." I said through my teeth.

"Ok let's get you upstairs. Jasper?" he called. Second later Jasper was standing next to us. "Would you mind taking Stef up to my office and try to get her to relax while you are at it?" he asked.

"Sure." Jasper said lifting me up carefully. I felt him using his powers on me. I started to feel more relaxed as he walked up to his office. He sat me down on the hospital bed that was in there just in case something happened to anyone. "Here you go." He said sitting me on the bed and shifting my pillow.

"Thank you Jaz." I said lying on my side and curling up into a ball. The pain was still there and I knew that Jaz could feel it. Shortly after we got into the room everyone else came into the room.

"Ok Stef. I need you to lift up your shirt a little bit. Just enough to show your stomach." Carlisle said coming to stand next to the bed. I nodded and rolled over onto my back and lifting my top just below my ribs. "Tell me if this hurts you at all." He said pushing in different spots. It didn't hurt. "Does this hurt?" he asked pushing on a spot to the right of my belly button.

"No." I answered.

"That?" he asked pushing on a different spot. Again nothing. I shook my head. "Ok, I'm gonna do an ultra sound just to make sure it's not a tumor or something." He said. I nodded my head and sighed. He left the room with Esme behind him.

"Do you need anything Stef?" Rose asked.

"Uh…I think a trash can or something." I said. I was about to throw up again. Before I knew it a trash can was in front of my face and I shoved my head into it. I threw up for a few minutes with Alice's hand on my neck cooling me off and Edward holding the trash can. Rose was holding my hair while Emmett rubbed my back and Jaz relaxed me. I felt so loved that they were doing all this for me. Good thing they don't have weak stomachs. I finally stopped and wiped my mouth on the tissue that Jaz had handed me. Alice went to get me a glass of water so I could rinse out my mouth. "God that's so disgusting." I said laughing slightly. "I'm sorry you guys had to see that." I apologized to them.

"It's ok. You're like our family and we would do anything for you." Rose said. I smiled and drank the water Alice had gotten for me.

"Better?" she asked rubbing my shoulders. I nodded as Carlisle and Esme came back into the room with the ultra sound machine. I handed the glass of water back to Alice and got comfy.

"Ok. Let's see what's going on inside of you." Carlisle said turning on the machine. He put this jelly like stuff on my stomach and moved the wand around see what was going on. Everyone was looking at the screen except me because if it was a tumor I didn't wanna see it because that would freak me out. "What- -What is that?" Carlisle said.

"Is that what I think it is?" Alice asked. Suddenly I heard Rose, Esme and Alice gasp. "Oh my god…it is." Alice said.

"What? What is it? Is it a tumor?" I asked nervously. Everyone looked at me with shock, surprise and happiness written on their faces. "What?" I asked. Carlisle turned the monitor so I could see it and all I saw was some kind of bubble with a circle in the middle of it. "What the hell is that?" I asked confused.

"That…that would be the amniotic sac." He answered.

"The amniotic sac? As in…" I started. I looked at the monitor again and stared at it. "I'm…I'm…"I stuttered. I was so in shock that I couldn't even say the word.

"You are indeed pregnant." Carlisle said. "According to this, you are three weeks pregnant." He said. My mouth fell open when he said that. **_*How could I be three weeks? Jake and I have used protection every time until recently. I don't understand_**.* I thought to myself.

"Well…maybe the…you know…maybe it broke." Edward said reading my thoughts again. My breath caught in my throat and I started hyperventilating.

"Stef. Calm down. It's going to be ok." Esme said. I took deep breathes and eventually calmed down.

"Three…three weeks?" I said and blacked out.


	14. Chapter 14

When I came to I was in my room lying in my bed. I sat up and looked around wondering how I got here. I saw a note on my computer in Rose's handwriting. I got up and read it.

' _Stef,_ _Alice and I brought you back to your house. Carlisle thought_ _You would be ok at your place; he said that you are in good health_ _And so is the baby. You have vitamins in your bathroom that_ _You are supposed to take in the mornings and before you go to bed._ _Oh and Alice wants to throw you a baby shower when you_ _Find out what the sex is. She said that you have no choice because_ _She already saw you at the shower and the sex of the baby so_ _She is already planning everything for you. We want you to know_ _That everything is going to be fine. Get some rest._ _Love always,_ _Rose and Alice'_

I sighed at I put sat the letter on my desk. Apparently my birth control failed and our protection had failed us. I walked to the bathroom and peed for what seemed like years. When I finished I stood in front of the mirror and lifted my shirt to look at my stomach. I wasn't showing yet because it was still early. I turned in every direction and looked at my stomach. I put my hand on my stomach and sighed. I was actually going to be having a baby. Jacob Black's baby at that. *OMG! How was I going to tell him? What if he didn't want kids this early? Will he be mad? Happy?* I thought. Suddenly for no reason I started crying. I sank down to the floor in front of the tub and cried with my hands on my stomach. Then I heard someone calling my name.

"Stef? Stef? Are you here?" I recognized Leah's voice. I heard her come into my room. "Stef?" I sobbed and she came into view at my bathroom door. "Oh my god. Stef. Are you ok?" she asked walking into the bathroom sitting next to me on the floor. She wrapped her arms around me as I cried. "What did Carlisle say?" she asked as she rubbed my back.

"Le—ah…I…don't know…what to do…" I sobbed.

"What did he say? Are you ok?" she asked pulling away from me. I didn't know what to say. I just sat there and looked at her. "Stef, you're scaring me…what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong…I'm just kinda freaked out." I answered.

"Freaked out about what? You're not…pregnant are you?" she asked. My head snapped up and looked at her. Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open. "You're pregnant? OMG!" she said. "I can't believe you're pregnant. This is HUGE. OMG!" she said standing up.

"Leah…you have to promise me that you won't say anything to Jake or any of the guys because we both know that they can't keep a secret. I don't even know how to tell everyone. Especially Jake. I don't know if he will be happy, mad, shocked or what…" I stopped crying and went to panic mode when she figured it out.

"Ok. I won't tell anyone. How far along are you?" she asked sitting back on the floor against my lower sink cabinet.

"Three weeks." I sighed.

"Wow." She sighed.

"Yea. This just makes things worse. Paul and Jake fighting over me then I find out im pregnant. I don't know if I can handle all this stress." I said getting up and walking to my closet.

"Don't worry Stef. I'm always here for you. So is the rest of the pack, even Kim and Emily." She said coming out of the bathroom and sitting on my bed.

"I know you are. Thank you Leah." I said getting dressed. It was quiet as I finished getting dressed and did my hair.

"Oh before I forget. The guys wanted me to see if you wanted to go to the beach to hang out." She asked. I walked out of the closet and stopped to look at her.

"Uh…sure. I'll meet you there I just have a few things to do first. When are they wanting to go?" I asked.

"In about an hour." She replied.

"Ok…I will meet you guys there. I wanna go for a walk; get some fresh air, clear my head." I said smiling at her.

"Ok. See you there." she said getting up and giving me a hug. She left and I put my shoes on and headed downstairs. I grabbed my coat and put it on. I walked over to the door and grabbed my cell phone and Ipod and walked out the door. Mariah was walking up the drive way as I turned around.

"Hey, how are things with Brittney? Is she ok?" I asked as she hugged me.

"Yea. She's fine. I just can't believe he stood her up like that." She said sighing.

"Did you guys call and ask him why he bailed?" I asked. "Maybe something happened."

"Yeah we called. He got cold feet." She said.

"Seriously?" I laughed. She nodded and snickered. "Wow. Ok well I was going for a walk and then heading over to the beach to meet up with the gang. Do you wanna go?" I asked her.

"Nah. Nat is gonna come over and we are gonna spend some time together." She replied.

"Ok. Well have fun. Oh and I wanna talk to you later. I have some good news to tell you." I said walking down the drive way.

"Ok. See you later." She said walking into the house. I headed south on the main road that goes through La Push and walked. I put my headphones in and started singing along with the song that was playing………… (Seize the day by avenged sevenfold; good song look it up).

 ** _Seize the day or die regretting the time you lost_** ** _it's empty and cold without you here, too many people to ache over_** ** _Trials in life, questions of us existing here_** ** _don't wanna die alone without you here_** ** _please tell me what we have is real_** ** _(Silence, you lost me-- no chance for one more day)_** ** _(Silence, you lost me-- no chance for one more day)_** ** _I stand here alone_** ** _Falling away from you, no chance to get back home_** ** _(Silence, you lost me-- no chance for one more day)_** ** _(Silence, you lost me-- no chance for one more day)_**

The song came to an end as I noticed I was outside of Emily and Sam's. It shocked me to when I found that I was here. I was gonna head to the beach but ended up there. I removed my earplugs and turned my Ipod before I walked into there home. "Hello?" I said into the quiet house.

"Stef? Is that you?" Emily's voice called from somewhere in the house.

"Yea. It's me." I said sitting at the kitchen table. Emily came down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Oh I'm so glad that you're ok. Leah came by and said that she saw you and you were doing better. What did Dr. Cullen say was wrong?" she asked. I really hadn't thought of a lie until I was ready for people to find out.

"Uh…flu. He said that I should be better soon." I said.

"Oh that's good. Are you hungry? The boys just left and like usual ate everything but I can make you something." She said.

"How about some of your famous chocolate chip pancakes?" I smiled.

"Oh I haven't made those in a while. How many do you want?" she asked grabbing the ingredients.

"Uh…four or five. I'm not picky." I answered.

"Ok. Four or five chocolate chip pancakes coming up. You can go into the living room and watch TV if you want." She said mixing the stuff together. I nodded and walked to the living room. I flipped through the channels till I came to the best movie ever. MIGHTY MORPHIN POWER RANGERS the movie. When the have to fight Ivan ooze. It is an awesome movie. Watching it reminded me of when Seth told me about the guys wearing power ranger underwear. I couldn't help but laugh to myself. I started to smell the pancakes cooking in the kitchen and I got up and went to sit at the table. Just as I sat down she brought them over to me and set them in front of me. I instantly started eating them.

"Oh my gosh Emily. These are so good. Thank you." I said smiling at her.

"No problem. I don't mind cooking for you because unlike the boys you actually clean up after yourself." She laughed. I laughed as I shoved another fork full of chocolaty pancake into my mouth. After I finished them I washed my plate and drank a glass of milk.

"Hey do you know where Sam is?" I asked Emily as she folded hers and Sam's laundry.

"Right here." Sam said as he walked through the door. He walked over to Emily and kissed her on her scars like he always did. "Hey Stef. You going to the beach with us?" he asked giving me a hug.

"Uh yeah. I was actually wanting to talk to everyone because I have made up my mind and I have other news to tell EVERYONE." I said hugging him back.

"Ok. I will tell everyone to meet us there in twenty minutes." He said smiling at me. I nodded and smiled back. He walked back out the door and ten minutes later Emily and I started walking to the beach. She was talking about something but I was only half listening because I was wrapped up in my own thoughts. I could hear what she said every now and then and I would nod my head or smile. When we got to the beach everyone was there sitting around talking. The guys were passing a football around in the water and Kim was talking to Leah, Jared and Sam.

"Stefy!" Kim squealed when she saw me. She got out of Jared's lap and ran toward me. She hugged me and I hugged her back. "Leah told us that it was the flu." She said. I nodded.

"Yeah. He said I should be better soon." I replied walking over to the gang. I said hi to everyone and they said hi to me.

"Ok. What did you wanna talk to us about Stefani?" Sam asked. I stood in front of the entire pack nervous as hell.

"Ok…well I'm pretty sure that you all know about what's going on with me have to choose either Paul or Jake…" I paused. They all waited for me to continue. I took a deep breath. "Paul, you're a great guy. You make me laugh; we both are bipolar and short tempered. You're just not my type. I see you more as a BROTHER…not my…boyfriend, imprint or anything else. I'm sorry if I hurt you." I said looking at him. Anger shot across his face, but then he saw the apologetic look on my face and relaxed. "Jake, I love you. Always have and always will. But you need to stop getting pissed at small things. You can't be losing your temper when ever some guy makes a move on me…just remember that you have me forever and they never will." I said looking at him. We looked at each other for a few minutes before he walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me. He squeezed me toward him in a hug. He loosened his grasp on me and lowered his lips to mine. He looked up at my face and his thumb grazed over the bruise that was slightly fading.

"I'm sorry. For everything. I didn't mean to hit you." He said kissing it.

"It's ok, I forgive you." I said wrapping my arms around his waist.

"So what else did you wanna tell us?" Kim asked. My heart, smile and stomach dropped as she asked that.

"Uh." I said looking at Leah. She smiled and nodded in encouragement.

"Babe. You ok?" Jake asked from beside me.

"Uh…yea but I don't know how I'm supposed to tell you this." I said looking at him.

"Just tell us." He said rubbing my arm. I sighed and took a deep breath and looked into his eyes.

"I'm pregnant." I said. I heard gasps come from every direction. Jake lowered his hand from my arm and let it fall to his side. His face was unreadable.

"YOU'RE WHAT!?" the guys all yelled shocked.

"I'm pregnant." I repeated.

"Oh my gosh. I can't believe it." Kim said getting up and giving me a hug. Everyone passed me around giving me hugs and teasing Jake by saying 'I didn't think he had it in him.' Jake still hadn't said anything the whole time everyone was saying congratulations. He just stood there looking at me.

"Jake, aren't you going to say anything?" Leah asked. Everyone looked at him. He looked at me, looked at my stomach then turned and walked down the beach into the woods. I felt like I was hit by a truck. Tears welled up in my eyes as I wrapped my arms around my belly. I turned around to face everyone and a tear slid down my cheek. Emily, Kim and Leah embraced me in a hug.

"Come on guys. Let's go find him." Sam said. I full out bawled my eyes out into the girl's shoulders. I hadn't cried this hard since my family's funeral. I felt the guys pat my back as the walked passed me and into the woods.

"Stef, it's gonna be ok. He's probably just in shook." Emily said.

~Jake's P.O.V~

Stef was so nervous to tell us what the other thing was. We all were anxious to know what she had to tell us all. "Just tell us." I said rubbing her arm to comfort her and encourage her. She looked at me and took a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant." She said. Everyone else gasped when she said it. I lowered my hand from her arm and looked at her. *Did she just say she was...pregnant? How could she be pregnant? I mean…she was on birth control* I thought to myself. Stefani was passed around the pack as they gave her hugs and said congrats. They even teased me saying they didn't know I had it in me. That explains the strange appetite, the vomiting, mood swings, and the glow that she had. I didn't know what to say. I was going to be a father. Me, JACOB BLACK…was going to be…a dad. I was going to have a baby with the most beautiful girl in the world and we weren't married yet though.

"Jake, aren't you going to say anything?" Leah asked me. Stef looked at me as I looked at her face. She was waiting for me to say something but I couldn't find my voice. I looked at her face then at her stomach and turned and walked down the beach into the woods. I heard her start to cry. I hated that I made her cry but I didn't want to stand there like an idiot and not say anything. I walked through the woods to the main road and headed north. I walked for a few minutes when I heard someone calling my name.

"Jacob! Hey Jake! Man come on." I realized it was Sam's voice. I slowed down and the pack caught up in a second. "Dude, why'd you walk away from her like that? She thinks that you're mad at her." He said looking at me. The rest of the pack stood around us.

"I-I…I'm gonna be a dad Sam." That was all I could say. I felt tears well up in the corners of my eyes. He put his hand on my shoulder and nodded.

"We told her that you were probably just in shock. I guess we were right." Seth said patting me on the back. I just stood there.

"I am in shock because I didn't expect us to have kids till we were married. I'm so happy that I don't know how to show it." I said as a tear fell down my cheek. Sam pulled me into a brotherly hug and the guys joined in. It was kinda weird because this was the first time any of the guys had seen me cry since my mom passed away. But these were tears of joy. I sucked in a deep breath and pulled out of the hug.

"You gonna be ok?" Jared asked.

"Yeah. I'm gonna go for a drive, I need to do something really quick. Tell Stef that I am not mad, I'm actually extremely excited and that I will be back tonight." I said walking toward my car that was just a few feet away. I got in and headed toward Port Angeles to run my errand.

~Stefani's P.O.V~

The girls and I walked back to Emily's and sat on the couch talking about the baby. About forty-five minutes later the guys walked in, with no Jake. They looked at me and they could tell that I was still upset. "He had to run an errand really quick. He said that he will be back tonight and that he's not mad, he's actually excited and we know he is because he cried in front of us. He's never done that." Quil said sitting in the recliner.

"SO…he's excited that we're having a baby?" I asked.

"That's what he said." Embry said. I sighed and leaned my head back against the couch.

"So…what do you think it is?" Seth asked.

"I don't know. Either way I will be happy as long as it's healthy." I answered rubbing my stomach.

"When is it due?" Emily asked.

"Carlisle said August 13 if I have a normal pregnancy but since I'm a wolf I could have a different pregnancy and he's not sure the due date if it's that way. I hope I have a normal one." I said laughing silently.

"That's awesome. Well since you're Prego…I don't want you to patrol till you give birth. Don't want anything to happen to the little one." Sam said.

"But…I…"I tried to protest but he looked at me that shut me up. "Ok fine." I said pouting.

"Dude imagine all the meals at Stefani's. With her cravings and appetite she's gonna be making some awesome meals." Embry said.

"I'm so gonna be eating over there." Seth said high fiving Jared and Embry. Paul and Quil were laughing there asses off at the look I was giving them.

"Ok, if you're gonna be eating over there you have to be my errand boys…when I want something you have to get it, no matter what time it is." I stated. Their sudden happy expressions fell.

"On second thought." Jared said. We all laughed and talked for a while till it started to get dark and I decided to get home not wanting to wait for Jake cause I was tired.

"See you guys tomorrow." I said as they all walked me to my house. They waved bye and I walked through the front door. "Mariah? You home?" I called through the house.

"In here." Her voice called from the living room. I took off my jacket and hung it on the coat rack and walked into the living room and saw her and Nat sitting on the couch watching a walk to remember.

"Hey guys. How was your day?" I asked sitting on the love seat.

"It was ok. Watched movies, ordered pizza, just hung out around the house. What bout you?" Mariah asked turning down the TV.

"Oh well yeah about that. I needed to talk to you about something. I'm not sure how you will feel about this but…" I said looking at her.

"But what? Are you Prego?" she asked widening her eyes. I looked at her and nodded. She jumped up and ran toward me. "OMG! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! AHHHH! That is sooo cool. What are you having? When are you due? When did you find out?" she threw questions at me left and right.

"Uh…To early to tell, August 13th, and last night." I said answering her questions.

"I'm gonna be an auntie." She said hugging me. "Did you tell Jake?" she asked. My smile disappeared and frown replaced it. "Oh no. What's that look for?" she questioned.

"I told him and he took off. The guys went after him and talked to him. They said that he said he was happy and excited and that he had to run an errand. I haven't seen him since I told him." I said playing with my shirt.

"It'll be okay Stef." She said rubbing my arm.

"I know." I said. "Well I'm gonna head upstairs. Nat you're more than welcome to stay the night if you want. You know where everything is. Night." I said giving them hugs.

"Night Stef." They said. I got up and walked up to my room and took a shower, I did everything that I needed to do and got out. I walked out into my room and looked through my dresser. I left my hair down to air dry.

I grabbed all my laundry and went down the hall and put it in the washer. I did my laundry real quick and went downstairs to get something to eat since I really hadn't eaten that much. When I finished I put my clothes in the dryer and did my homework while I waited. I didn't have a lot of it so I got done before my laundry stopped so I laid in bed and watched TV. I decided to watch the Breakfast Club. (This is an awesome movie; it describes 95% of schools in America.) In the middle of it I fell asleep. I woke up to someone sitting on my bed and pushing the hair out of my face. I moved my head toward the hand and opened my eyes to see Jake sitting on the edge of my bed. "What are you doing here?" I asked sleepily and confused.

"I'm sorry about taking off on you earlier. I didn't mean to upset you. I was just shocked." He whispered.

"It's ok. The guys told me what you said. What errand did you have to run?" I asked rolling onto my back and looking up at him.

"Just something that I had to do." He said. I yawned and stretched my arms above my head. We were quiet for a minute just looking at each other. He moved his hand to my stomach, I felt the heat from his hand coming through my top and put my hand on top of his. "When is it due?" he asked quietly. I could tell that he was still in shock.

"August 13th, if I have a normal pregnancy but Carlisle said since I'm a wolf and so are you my pregnancy might be different." I said rubbing his hand. He nodded his head and got quiet again. "Jake. Are you ok?" I asked looking up at him. He didn't say anything, I heard him sniffle and I knew he was crying. "Jake, what's wrong?" I asked soothingly.

"I-I'm just…happy. I get to have a baby with the most beautiful girl in the world. Also I wanted to ask you something." He said. I sat up and looked at his face. He slid off the bed and stood up. He grabbed my hands and pulled me out of the bed and put my feet on the ground allowing me to stand up. He kept a hold of my hands as he got on one knee. He reached in his back pocket and pulled out a small box.

"Oh my god." I whispered. He looked up at me and smiled. He opened the box and inside was the most beautiful ring that I had ever seen in my life. I gasped and put my hand to my mouth. I felt tears well up into the corner of my eyes.

"Stef, I love you with all my heart and soul. I want you to know that I am ready to do everything and anything for you to see you smile. You are all I think about, I wanna spend the rest of my life with you and our baby. I hope that you would do me the honor in making me the happiest wolf in the world and marry me?" he said holding onto my left hand. A tear slid down my cheek and I was crying now.

"Yes." I squeaked. He shot up from the floor and wrapped his arms around me not to tight though because of the baby. He kissed me all over my face and my lips. He pulled away and placed the ring on my left hand where it belonged. I looked at it and started crying. He wrapped his arms around me again and I lend my head against his chest. I was so happy that I felt like I could literally fly. "I love you Jake." I said looking up at him.

"I love you too…and the baby." He said. He kissed me then kissed my stomach making me laugh. He pulled me to the bed and we got comfy. I laid on my back with his arm around me. We both had our hands on my stomach playing with it. "Do you know what it is yet or is it too early?" he asked.

"It's too early. I don't care if it's a boy or girl…as long as it's healthy I will be happy." I said leaning my head toward him.

"Have you thought of any names?" he asked. I shook my head.

"I wanted to wait to talk to you about that." I said.

"I'm happy with whatever you choose." He replied kissing my forehead.

"But I want you to choose too." I answered.

"Ok. If it's a boy how about……Joseph Adam." He said.

"Hmm…I like it. Ok and if it's a girl……Alexia Mari." I said. "We can call her Lexi, Lex or Alex for short." I smiled.

"I like them." He smiled back. I kissed him on the lips and rolled over onto my side. "Nite lil Lexi or lil Joey." He said kissing my stomach. We looked in each other's eyes till I fell asleep. I knew he wasn't asleep because every so often he would sigh or talk to himself a little.


	15. chapter 15

We still hadn't told anyone about the proposal because we wanted to tell everyone at Thanksgiving Dinner at Sam and Emily's. I am now a month along and I really haven't started hating pregnancy. I have morning sickness, cravings, mood swings, constant urinating, and slight weight gain. Carlisle said that I'm in my 1st trimester which means we should be able to feel the baby slightly moving, its fingers and toes will appear, and it will kick. He told me that when I reach my 2nd trimester I will start showing, my morning sickness will go away and my energy will come back, the baby's skin will begin to form, the eyebrows will start to grow along with scalp hair, the eyes and ears will start to form and look babyish. Also he or she should be moving all the time unless he or she is sleeping but when I reach my second trimester we will be able to find out what the sex is. Alice already knows but she won't tell anyone except Edward because he read her mind. My 3rd trimester will be easy, I should start feeling the baby move less, and having Braxton Hicks contractions. One thing he didn't tell me about was the gas and heartburn that I would have. I've been burping even if I don't drink anything.

The guys think it's funny when I burp for some weird reason. Also I now know that I can clear a room with a little toot. Jake and I have talked about who we would want the godparents to be and I chose Alice, Rose, Kim, Leah and Emily as the godmother's. Jake chose the pack and Edward as the godfather's. I really didn't have a problem with it since that means the baby will be loved no matter what happens. Anyways today is thanksgiving and all us girls have been getting everything ready for the dinner. I cooked the ham, pumpkin pie and brownies yesterday and last night so all we would have to do is put them in the oven to warm them up. Leah made green bean casserole, stuffing and apple pie and Kim made cole slaw, potato salad and cherry pie. Right now Emily is finishing up the turkey while the girls and I set the table with my dress twirling around me every time I would turn.

Then we finished up the rest of the food' mashed potatoes, Mac and cheese, some corn, I'm craving broccoli and cheese so we are making that too. We have so much to cook. The guys have been trying to sneak food all day but ever since I chased Embry and Quil out of the house with a pan they haven't been back in the kitchen. My mood swings got the best of me. Jake thought he would be nice and offer to help us with some of the easier stuff like the salad and we agreed. At around five-thirty Mariah, Nat, Billy, Sue, and Little Claire came over. An hour later the food was ready and we walked outside and sat it on the long table that sat everyone just perfectly. Jake thinks that since I'm having a baby that I've suddenly gone retarded and don't know how to carry a bowl of mashed potatoes. He took it from me and told me to sit. "Jake, I'm having a baby, I'm not handicapped." I said taking it from him. I walked to the table and sat it down. After we all finished eating we started saying what we were thankful for. Everyone went and it was finally my turn, Jake wanted me to be the one to tell everyone. "Well I'm thankful for having such great people in my life who care so much about me and who took Mariah and me under their wings. I'm thankful for having such an amazing sister, I'm thankful that I am having a baby by the man I love, also last but not least I am thankful for having…" I said taking Jake's hand. "Such an amazing FIANCE." I said smiling. Everybody's mouths fell open and they looked at us.

"You're engaged?" Billy asked. I smiled and nodded my head. "Bout time. I was wondering when he was going to do it." He said. I stood up as the girls came around to my side of the table to look at my ring. They squealed and hugged me. The guys congratulated Jake and me. I was so happy; this was the best thanksgiving ever. I'm pregnant with Jacob's baby, Engaged to him and surrounded by the people I love.

"Welcome to the family; BRO." Mariah said giving him a hug.

"Thanks." He said hugging her back. I walked over to Billy who was sitting at the edge of the porch looking out at the woods.

"Hey Billy, how have you been? I haven't seen you in forever." I said sitting in the chair next to him.

"I'm doing well. How's my little grandchild doing?" he asked feeling his grandson or granddaughter.

"Healthy as a…wolf." I laughed. He joined in and sighed. "You ok Billy?" I asked.

"Yeah. I just can't believe my son is having a baby and is getting married. Time sure does fly by fast." He said looking at Jake. I followed his eyes and looked at him. He was standing with the guys laughing about something. "He's grown up so much. I just wish that his mother was here to see him." He whispered. I looked at Billy and he lowered his head.

"Billy, I know that she is here. Maybe not here physically but in spirit in yours' and Jake's hearts. I tell myself that every day when I start to miss my mom and I feel better knowing that she is watching over me." I said touching his shoulder.

"I'm glad that I will soon be able to call you my daughter. Jake sure picked a great girl to marry." Billy said touching my hand. When he said that a tear slid down my cheek.

"Thank you Billy. That means a lot to me." I said leaning in to hug him. He wrapped me in a hug and we shared a father-daughter moment.

"So do you guys have names picked out? I don't know really anything since Jake is always at your house or on patrol." He laughed quietly.

"Uh…Jake picked Joseph Adam if it's a boy and if it's a girl I picked Alexia Mari." I replied.

'That's cute." He said sighing. Just then Jake came over to us and patted his dad on his back. "Congrats son. You sure picked a great girl." Billy said.

"I know." Jake replied looking at me as I rocked in the rocking chair. I smiled up at him as he smiled back at me.

"Oh son. There was something I've wanted to talk to you about. I wasn't sure when you would get married but I wanted you to have these." Billy said pulling something out of his pocket. Jake took it in his and inhaled a sharp breath.

"Isn't this mom's?" Jake asked looking from his hand to his dad. *What the hell is it?* I thought to myself.

"Yes. I thought that you guys would like to use them instead of spending money on new ones. If that's ok with you Stefani?" he asked.

"I don't know because I don't know what the hell it is." I said trying to look at his hand. Jake lowered his hand to show a diamond ring with a silver band. I was a wedding ring.

"It's Jake's mom's wedding ring set. She told me to give it to Jake when he met that special girl…and well that would be now." Billy said. I choked back a sob.

"Billy…I-I don't know. Are you sure you want ME to wear them?" I asked.

"Mhm…I'm one-hundred percent positive." He said touching my arm. I looked up at Jake and smiled. He nodded and I leaned over and hugged Billy. Jake joined in our group hug.

"Thanks Billy." I said.

"I think it would be better if you started calling me dad." He said releasing me from the hug. I smiled when he said that. It had been so long since I was able to call anyone dad. I smiled at the two of them and lend back in the chair and continued to rock with my hands on my small bump. Shortly after little Claire came over to me and asked if I would play with her. I said yes and followed her into the house. We played with some of the toys that Sue had brought with her to keep Claire entertained. Quil of course followed us since she was his imprint. I think that it was kinda sweet. As Claire grew up Quil would be there for her no matter what, as a big brother, a friend, a protector and sooner or later a boyfriend and possibly more. It was cute knowing that Claire would always have someone there for her. As we sat in the living room playing with her the baby started to move and I put my hand to my stomach.

"Auntie Stefy, what wrong?" Claire asked when I sat my cup down.

"My baby is moving. Do you wanna feel?" I asked. She nodded and climbed out of Quil's lap then scooted over toward me. I took her hand and but it lightly on my belly. She gasped when the baby moved against her hand.

"It's the baby. Quily, I felted the baby." She clapped and put her hand back on my stomach. We laughed as she rubbed my tummy. "Where do babies come from?" she asked. Quil and I both looked at each other in shock. We didn't know what to say. I had only told that to one person and that was Mariah so I just told her what I told Mariah.

"Well Claire. You see, when two grown ups love each other very very much and they want to spend the rest of their life's together they may decide to have kids." I said pulling her onto my lap. I looked at Quil and he nodded at Claire.

"But how are babies made?" she asked. I looked around and saw that everyone had moved into the living room and was listening to our conversation.

"You see…every girl has a garden and guys have the equipment we need to help take care of the garden. When a guy and girl fall in love, they may decide to water the seeds that make the garden beautiful and if they take care of it properly after a few months a baby will be born into the world." I explained ignoring the snickers coming from the pack and Billy.

"Did Jake take care of you're garden?" she asked. Everyone busted out laughing except me I turned the shade of a tomato. I looked at Jake who was slightly laughing.

"Yes he did Claire." I answered her.

"When will your baby be here?" she asked.

"Soon, very soon." I replied.

"Can I play with it?" she questioned.

"You can when he or she gets old enough." I told her. She smiled and clapped. She gave me a hug and got off of my lap and went back to Quil's. I stood up off the floor and sat on the couch.

"So…I took care of you're garden huh?" Jake teased sitting next to me. I glared at him.

"Shut up. It was the only way I could think of how to tell her." I said to him. He snickered quietly. "It was good practice for when our kid asks us that." I said.

"I guess you're right. You're going to make a good mom." He said.

"You'll make an even better dad." I responded. We laughed to ourselves. "Hey Jake, how would you feel to getting married sooner than what we planned?" I asked. "I know that we had planned on getting married after I had the baby but I figured that once we had the baby we would be to busy and tired to plan a wedding."

"I guess you're right. So when do you wanna do it?" he asked wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"Before I turn into a blimp. I just want a small wedding with the pack and the Cullens. Nothing to big." I replied.

"Ok. What date do you want?" he asked.

"Next Saturday." I answered.

"Ok. As long as I am marrying you I don't care when we get married." He said planting a kiss on my lips. I pulled out my cell phone and text the pack and the Cullens a text invite.

 _'The wedding is going 2 b nxt Saturday @ the beach. I didn't wanna gt married when I looked like a blimp. The ceremony will start @ 2:30pm. The reception will b @ my house @ 3:25. Its nt going 2 b fancy small n simple.'_

I hit send and seconds later everybody's phones were either vibrating or ringing. They looked at their phones and laughed. We stayed at Sam and Emily's till us girls were done cleaning. The guys were outside playing with the football and arm wresting. When we finished the dished I went and sat on the couch, Claire came in and sat on my lap. After a few minutes we both fell asleep on the cozy couch. "Stef, honey it's time to go." I heard Jake's voice say. I opened my eyes and saw that Claire was still in my lap asleep. I smiled and stood up carefully with her in my arms and handed her to Sue. I looked at my phone and I have messages from all of the Cullens. They all said see you there, congrats, can't wait but the one from Alice made me laugh. She said that there was no way she was letting me get married without a real wedding. She would plan it and everything. I replied and said ok because I knew I would not win this fight.

"What time is it?" I asked fixing my dress and stretching.

"Almost eleven." Jake said. I yawned loudly then burped. Out of no where. I hated when I did that it was so embarrassing.

"Let's go home." I said. Jake nodded and took my hand. We said bye to everyone and headed out to my car. Mariah and Nat were already in the car and waiting for us. On the way home we dropped Nat off at his house then headed to ours. I say ours because Jake practically lives there. Almost all his clothes are there, he has his own drawers in my dresser, own space in my closet and a shelf in the bathroom. It was awesome living with the love of my life, but sometimes I wanted to rip his head off. I know that it was my pregnancy mood swings and I still felt bad after I yell at him. One night we got into a fight over the toilet seat being left up. I fell in and got stuck. He helped me out but was laughing the whole time, it was funny but my emotions wouldn't let me laugh like a wanted to. We fought and by the end of the night I had the bed to myself because I told him to sleep on the couch in the living room. It didn't last all night because I got lonely and went downstairs and got him. We pulled into the drive way and got out of the car then headed into the house. My feet were killing me so as soon as we walked through the door my shoes came off and I sighed in relief.

"Oh thank god." I said plopping down on the couch and lifting my legs up onto the cushion next to me. Jake came in and sat at the other end, I lifted them up so he could sit and put them in his lap. He started rubbing them for me. "That feels so good." I sighed. Mariah came in and sat in the recliner and put the TV on the Disney channel; Hannah Montana was on. It was the episode where she had to choose between Jessie and Jake. The 'he could be the one episode.' I loved this episode. Just in time to hear the song. I looked at Jake and sang along with it while he continued to rub my feet for me."Love this song."

When the song ended I smiled at Jake who didn't take his eyes off me as I sang it word for word. Then it went on a commercial and a music video played. When the beginning notes played I gasped and looked at the TV. The Jonas Brothers 'when you look me in the eyes' video came on. I LOVED the Jonas brothers. I knew every word to every one of their songs that they had written. This was my favoritesongby them.

WHEN YOU LOOK ME IN THE EYES: JONAS BROTHERS

(Verse 1)

 _Ooooohhh yea ooooh yea_ _if the heart is always searching,_ _Can you ever find a home?_ _I've been looking for that someone;_ _I'll never make it on my own._ _Dreams can't take the place of loving you;_ _there's gotta be a million reasons why it's true._ _When you look me in the eyes,_ _and tell me that you love me._ _Everything's alright,_ _when you're right here by my side._ _When you look me in the eyes,_ _I catch a glimpse of heaven._ _I find my paradise,_ _when you look me in the eyes._ _How long will I be waiting,_ _to be with you again?_ _Gonna tell you that I love you,_ _in the best way that I can._ _I can't take a day without you here;_ _you're the light that makes my darkness disappear._ _When you look me in the eyes,_ _and tell me that you love me._ _Everything's alright,_ _when you're right here by my side._ _When you look me in the eyes,_ _I catch a glimpse of heaven._ _I find my paradise,_ _when you look me in the eyes._ _Moving On , I start to realize,_ _I can reach my tomorrow,_ _I can hold my head up high,_ _And it's all because you're by my side._ _When you look me in the eyes,_ _and tell me that you love me._ _Everything's alright,_ _when you're right here by my side,_ _When I hold you my arms,_ _I know that it's forever,_ _I just gotta let you know,_ _I never wanna let you go._ _When you look me in the eyes._ _And tell me that you love me._ _Everything's alright,(It's alright)_ _When you're right here by my side(by my side)_ _When you look me in the eyes,_ _I catch a glimpse of heaven._ _I find my paradise,_ _when you look me in the eyes (oo when you look me in the eyes_ )

I sang this one too. Jake leaned forward and gave me a kiss. After the video went off Hannah Montana came back on and I fell asleep shortly after. I felt myself being lifted up off the couch and carried up the stairs. I was too tired to open my eyes so I just let myself be carried. Jake got to my room and used his foot to open and close then door with me in his arms. He sat me on the bed and laid my down. Then I heard my dresser open and close then he was lifting me up into a sitting position. My dress started to lift off over my arms and was replaced with a shirt. I had been sleeping in his shirts lately because they were so comfy. After I had the shirt on he laid me back down and covered me up with the sheet. A few minutes later he got in bed and scooted over toward me. "Thank you." I barely said from my sleepy state.

"You're welcome." He said kissing my head.


	16. Chapter 16

It was the day of the wedding and I was ready to spend the rest of my life with Jake. Jake stayed at Sam's last night with the guys while all the girls stayed with me including Rose and Alice. Alice had said that the wedding wasn't going to be simple as long as she was going so she had planned something. The girls and I went to a bridal store a few days ago and picked out a dress that I was going to wear. I wanted a short sun dress that flowed in the wind but Alice, again; wouldn't let me so I got a full length dress. We picked out the dresses that the girls were going to wear while we were there too. I didn't have a maid of honor because I couldn't just choose one. But Claire would be our flower girl and I told Sue just to dress her in a cute dress.

I was so excited for the wedding to start that I woke up at six thirty and couldn't go back to bed. The girls and I just hung around the house till twelve forty five and started getting ready. Alice and Rose were the first ones done since they got dressed really fast. They worked on Kim, Leah, Emily and Mariah while I sat in a chair with curlers in my hair watching them work their magic. In a matter of two hours they were done with them and started working on me. I wasn't allowed to see what I looked like until I had my dress on. While they were doing my make up Esme, Carlisle, Edward, Emmett and Jasper came over and came to my room. "Hey, Stef. Nervous?" Jasper asked obvious feeling my emotion.

"Not at all?" I retorted. He looked at me and I instantly felt calm and relaxed. "Oh thank you so much." I said to Jasper. He kinda snickered to himself.

"So how is the blushing bride?" Carlisle asked. I looked at him and he was in a pair of black dress pants and a white button down shirt with a red tie. He looked very handsome. All the Cullens did, I'm sure that if they walked around everyday in nothing but a trash bag or paper bag they would make the bags look awesome.

"Nervous. Anxious. Nauseous. I need some saltines." I said slowly.

"Edward, would you get her some?" Esme asked. He nodded and left the room. "You look beautiful my dear." Esme said touching her cold hand to my warm shoulder.

"Wait till you see her in her dress. She will be totally gorgeous." Alice said putting eye shadow on my eyes. Edward came back into the room followed by someone that I really didn't want at MY wedding.

"What is she doing here?" I asked harshly looking at Bella.

"I wanted to come and say congrats on the baby and the wedding. I'm sorry for everything. I shouldn't have said those things about your family, I wish I could go back into the past and take it back but unfortunately I can't. I really am sorry, could you find it in your heart to forgive me?" she asked standing within hitting range to me. I wanted so much as to hit her in the face for everything she had said and done to me but for the sake of the baby, the wedding, and Edward reading my thoughts I didn't.

"Why the sudden apology?" I asked as Alice added mascara to my long lashes.

"Edward, he told me that I should apologize to you since Jake is my best friend and you were going to be his wife." She said looking at the ground.

"Ok, just because I am accepting your apology doesn't mean that we are friends, we are FAR from it Bella dear. But you're more than welcome to stay for the wedding." I replied looking at her. She smiled and nodded.

"Here are your crackers Stef." Edward said handing them to me. I started to snack on them to settle my stomach from the queasy feeling. I smiled up at him as Rose painted my toes nails. He and Bella left a few minutes later while everyone else talked to me while I was beautified by Alice and Rose. At around one-thirty the guys came over with Billy and Nat but without Jake of course because it was after all bad luck to see the bride before the wedding, or so they say. I wasn't really superstitious about stuff like that but the girls wouldn't let him come within a hundred feet of the house.

"Wow Stef. You look great." Seth said. The rest of the guys agreed with Seth. Jared looked at Kim and his mouth dropped.

"You look smokin' babe." He said walking over to her and kissing her on the cheek. She giggled and blushed a little.

"OH MY GOD!!! LEAH'S WEARING MAKEUP AND IN A DRESS!!" Quil and Embry teased her.

"Oh shut the fuck up!" she said hitting them.

"How are you holding up Stef?" Sam asked as him and Billy came up to me.

"Eh…you know. Ready to get this over with." I sighed.

"Why in a hurry?" Billy asked.

"I'm ready to be married to Jake. Plus I want to get out of…this." I said gesturing to my hair and makeup. Everybody laughed except for Alice and Rose. They just pouted slightly. "Kidding. I love it you guys." I said smiling at them. They gave me playful dirty looks and continued to work on me. The guys stayed for a little bit longer and kidded around. They said they had to get to Sam's to get ready with Jake. Shortly after Emily left and came back with little Claire. She looked so adorable in her flower girl outfit. She stood in the middle of the room and would twirl around making her dress flow up. We all laughed and clapped while she entertained us. Rose and Alice started taking out the curlers that were in my hair and put hairspray in it to hold them in place. Before I got in my dress I was informed that I had a few surprises for me and Mariah. "Ok, what are the surprises?" I asked curiously.

"Emmett, go get her." Rose told Emmett who was standing by the door. Shortly after he came back up with someone that made me and Mariah squeal with excitement.

"AHHH!! JORDAN!" We both yelled as we ran to her. Jordan is Mariah's best friend and like my little sister.

"Oh my gosh, Stefani you look so beautiful. I hear that DOUBLE congrats are in order." Jordan said giving me a hug.

"Thank you and double?" I asked confused hugging her back.

"Yeah, the baby and the wedding. Mariah told me that your eggo was Prego. Sooo…congrats." Jordan said.

"Oh, thank you." I said as she and Mariah squeezed each other to death.

"Oh Jordan, this is my boyfriend…Nat. Nat this is my best friend Jordan." Mariah said introducing them to each other.

"Dang girl, he's really cute." Jordan said looking at Mariah.

"Yeah, I like to think so." She replied.

"So how did you know I was getting married?" I asked sitting back in the chair and taking a drink of my water.

"Uh…Alice, I think it was, called me and told me. Which one is Alice?" she asked looking around the room.

"That would be me." Alice said raising a curling iron in the air.

"Oh, thanks again Alice to telling me." Jordan smiled.

"You're welcome." Alice replied.

"Oh Jordan, this is Rosalie, Alice's sister, Emily, her niece Claire, Kim, Leah and Esme; Rose and Alice's mother. Over there is Emmett; Rose's husband, Jasper; Alice's husband and Carlisle, he is Esme's husband. Everyone that is Jordan my other little sister." I said introducing everyone. They all said Hi to each other and waved. Mariah and her sat on the couch and talked while I was getting finished. Twenty minutes later the guys had to leave so I could get my dress on. Alice went underneath my skirt and made sure everything was situated and put my garter on for me. I squealed when her cold hand touched my upper thigh while putting the garter in place. "Geez, that's cold." I laughed as everyone joined in. Esme and Emily laced up the back while everyone else fixed themselves and the skirt. I wasn't going to wear shoes because let's face it, who would honestly wear shoes on the beach? I knew that it was November but the weather really didn't matter to me but for everyone else we had heaters everywhere so the regular people wouldn't get cold. I was finally ready to walk down the beach to Jake but everyone was taking there time. They did final touch ups on my hair and smiled at me. We grabbed the bouquets and walked to the stairs where the guys were waiting. The pack came back over so we could take some pictures before the wedding of everyone getting ready. The girls fixed there selves one more time.

"Stef, you look beautiful." Sam said. The guys all agreed and smiled at me.

"Thank you, you all look pretty spiffy yourselves." I complimented them. They all smiled back at me.

"Stef, did you ever figure out who was going to walk you down the aisle?" Billy asked.

"Uh, well I was deciding between you, Sam or Carlisle but I just can't choose." I said looking at them. "So…I was wondering if…all three of you would do it? The three of you are like dads to me…kinda and Billy you practically already are." I smiled at all of them.

"We would be honored Stef." Carlisle said. I smiled really big and started to tear up. I really wish these pregnancy hormones would disappear because they were making me really emotional. "Why are you crying dear?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm just…I'm just so happy." I cried quietly. There were several awes and quiet laughs. I calmed down seconds later and told everyone that we were going to take some random pictures. The photographer that Alice and Rose hired started taking pics of everyone laughing.

"Stef, we have two more surprise for you before we go." Carlisle said.

"Oh great." I said nervously.

"Well we know how much you miss Indiana and all so, we thought that for your honeymoon you and Jake could go back to Indy and show him around and stuff." Esme said. I busted out into tears. Thank goodness that I was wearing waterproof make up. Everyone knew how much I missed home from how I talked about it so much. I would always tell them about the activities they had at my school, the stuff they had going on downtown and everything.

"Oh my gosh. That is so cool." I said hugging them, them being the Cullens. I was so excited to show Jake around my home town. "Ok, what's the second surprise?" I asked curiously.

"That one will have to wait for the reception." Emmett said.

"I didn't plan a reception." I said looking around at everyone.

"Of course you didn't, that's why I took the liberty in doing that for you." Alice said. I rolled my eyes, go figure.

"Ok. Well can we get the show on the road?" I asked. Everyone nodded and headed out to the cars. Kim, Rose, Leah, Emily, Claire, Alice, Mariah, and Jordan all rode with me in the limo that Alice rented for the day. Emily was going to walk with Clair down the aisle; since none of them had a nephew or little brother we didn't have a ring bearer so Embry who was Jake's best man was holding the rings. The rest of the guys were his groom's men. Once we got to the beach everyone made sure that Jake couldn't see me and that everyone was in place and ready. Everyone got in line how they were going to walk down the aisle. Quil and Seth were already at the altar with Jake because we didn't have enough girls to walk with the guys. The music we picked out had started to play. It was one of my favorite songs that Edward played on the piano so we asked if he would record it onto a CD so we could play it while the wedding party walked down the aisle and he said he would as a wedding gift to me. Everyone started walking down the aisle and my heart started to race. My breathing caught in my throat as I stopped breathing. Carlisle, Sam and Billy looked at me.

"Stef, are you ok?" Sam asked putting his hand on my back. I looked up at him and I felt my heart started to beat faster.

"Can't…breathe…" I gasped. Carlisle disappeared and came back with a paper bag. I put it up to my mouth and breathed into it. The bag went in and out as I took deep breaths. After a minute my heart was back to normal and my breathing was under control. I threw the bag in the trash and positioned myself between Billy and Sam with Carlisle pushing Billy. I wrapped my arms around Sam's arm and held onto Billy's hand while Carlisle walked out into the open. A second later the song we picked for me to walk to played; I do (cherish you) by 98 degrees. We went forward and everyone looked my way. I immediately landed on Jake's face as I walked toward him. He had a smile on his face and he didn't blink once. He was in a pair of black dress pants, a white button down shirt with a blue flower in his shirt pocket. The gang looked just like he did. His slightly shaggy hair was blowing as the wind blew over us. I looked at everyone and realized that all my friends from school and even work were here. I smiled as I got closer and closer to him. Finally we made it, I sighed and let go of Sam's arm and Billy's hand. Carlisle, Sam and Billy each gave me a kiss on the cheek and took there places where they belonged.

"You look beautiful." Jake whispered as I looked up at his face. I smiled back at him and had to literally hold myself back from kissing him. I looked at Jake the entire time the priest was talking. Finally it was time for the vows. Jake went first since I was unable to speak. "I Jacob Black, promise that I will love you for all of our day. Stefani, since the first day I met you I knew that I was in love with you even though it took me a while to fully realize that, I have never felt this way in my life about someone and I am glad that it is you that I get to spend the rest of my life with and our unborn baby. When I see you it's like I'm falling in love with you all over again and I think…I am the happiest man in the world. Your smile…it nearly brings me to tears because it brightens up a room and fills me with happiness. I love you from now until forever baby." He finished. By this point I was in tears and he wiped them from my face. I looked at everyone and nearly all the girls were in tear and even some of the pack. I turned back to Jake and sucked in a breath.

"I Stefani Kirkwood, vow that I will honor and cherish you all of our days together. I honestly couldn't find the words that could compare to how I feel about you. I rewrote this vow a million times and realized that there were no words to describe my love for you. But I can tell you that I will be there no matter what happens. If you get hurt I will be the first one at your side. Someone asked me a few years ago what love felt like and I told them that I didn't know but now…I know what it is. Love is when I am with you, when you smile at me, the way you hug me…I know what it feels like when I am with you. I love you more than anything in the world Jacob Black." I said. He had a tear slid down his cheek and I rubbed it away with my thumb. This was one of the few times that I had seen Jake cry.

"May we have the rings?" the priest said to Embry and Mariah. They handed him the rings and touched our shoulders. "Jacob please take this ring and repeat after me." He said. Jake took his mother's ring and my left hand. "I Jacob Black…"

"I Jacob Black..."

"Promise to love and cherish you…"

"Promise to love and cherish you…"

"For richer or poorer…"

"For richer or poorer…"

"In sickness or health…"

"In sickness or health…

"As long as we both shall live."

"As long as we both shall live." Jake repeated it word for word and slid the rings onto my finger. I repeated the same steps and placed the ring on his finger.

"Now by the power in vested in me by the state of Washington…I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride." He said. Me and Jake collided our lips together for the first time as husband and wife. This kiss was totally different, nothing compared to the other kisses we had shared. The crowd broke into applause and cheer as we enjoyed our little lip lock. We finally pulled away and turned toward everyone and they all got louder. "For the first time, I give you Mr. and Mrs. Jacob Black." The priest said as we walked down the aisle to the limo that I had arrived in. Once we were in there Jake and I lip locked again and didn't stop till we got back to my house. We waited in the limo for everyone else to go into the house.

"I love you Mr. Black." I said looking into his eyes.

"I love you too…Mrs. Black." He replied kissing me. He pulled away and smiled. "Have I told you lately how beautiful you look right now?" he asked playing with my dress.

"I believe you have but tell me again." I said giggling.

"You look absolutely beautiful." He said. I lend in and kissed him again till someone knocked on the window of the limo. Jake lent over me and rolled down the window to reveal a smiling Alice. "May we help you?" he asked.

"Are you guys coming?" she asked smiling at us.

"Be right there." I said rolling up the window laughing. I turned back to face Jake and smiled.

"What are you so happy about?" he asked smiling back at me.

"I…just am." I said kissing him. "We better go before Alice rips the door off the limo." I said giggling at the thought of little Alice ripping the door off was really funny.

"Ok." Jake said opening the door and getting out. I slid over to the door and put my feet out the door. He took my hand and helped me out. I grabbed the back of my dress so it wouldn't touch the dirty ground and closed the door. Just as I closed it, it started to snow.

"Ah." I gasped. I loved it when it snowed. Everything looked so beautiful covered in the white powder. I looked up and closed my eyes as the snow fell onto my face. I opened my mouth waiting for a flake to land on my tongue which one did. I smiled and looked at Jake. He had a smile on his face as he watched his wife act like a three year old. "What? I like the snow." I said. We walked toward the house and entered into the living room. Alice was waiting in the living room with a pair of high heels for me, I groaned quietly and took them from her. I stood up and I was almost as tall as Jake which made me smile.

"Ok, are you ready?" she asked. I nodded. "Ok, just one more thing. Your last surprise is out in the tent." She smiled. I just looked at her confused and looked up at my husband. Man, I just love saying that. MY husband.

"Ok, let's party party." I said pulling Jake to the back door. Alice went ahead of us and closed the door so no one could see us.

"I would like to introduce to you for the first time only, Jacob and Stefani Black." She said as the doors opened. Everyone cheered and clapped as we walked out of the house into the tent that was set up in the backyard. It was so beautiful, there were cherry blossom trees every where, twinkle lights everywhere, candles, just how I pictured I would want my dream wedding to be. I immediately looked at Edward and he smiled. Everyone knew how much I love cherry blossom trees, like ooberly obsessed. We walked around and thanked everyone for coming to the wedding and reception. We finally made our way to our special table that was only for the bride and groom. The DJ that Leah and Kim invited started playing some music and everyone was on the dance floor dancing, sitting at the tables eating or talking. I smiled as I looked at everyone having a good time. I felt someone's eyes on me and looked to see Jake starting at me.

"Why are you staring at me?" I asked confused.

"What? I can't stare at my beautiful wife?" he asked smiling and pushing a piece of hair out of my face. I blushed slightly and looked down. He put his finger under my chin and lifted it up to plant a kiss on my lips. Just as he did that cameras started going crazy. We pulled away and laughed and looked at everyone. We danced to a few songs and did the bouquet toss with me and the girls. It bounced off Emily's fingers and landed in Kim's hands so they split it. We all laughed when Jake had to go under my skirt to get the garter belt from my thigh. My face was bright red and everyone laughed but I just tried to not laugh because Jake was doing something he shouldn't have been doing. He pulled it off my thigh and flung it into the group of guys that had formed by us. Jared caught it in his mouth like a dog would do with a Frisbee.

"The bride and groom will now share their first dance as husband and wife." Esme said. I looked at Jake and he stood up with his hand extended.

"May I have this dance Mrs. Black?" he asked with a smile.

"Yes you may Mr. Black." I replied putting my hand in his and walking to the middle of the dance floor. I put my arms around Jake's neck and he put his around my waist. My favorite song of all time started to play; when you look me in the eyes by the Jonas Brothers.

"Congrats to the bride and groom." I heard a voice say over the speakers. I looked around the tent and on the stage where three people I NEVER EVER expected to see in my life. Nick, Kevin and Joe Jonas were standing on the small stage.

"OMG!! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!" I gasped. They were dressed for the occasion not skinny jeans and graphic tees they looked great. They started singing and I looked at Jake.

If the heart is always searching,

Can you ever find a home?

I've been looking for that someone,

I'll never make it on my own.

Dreams can't take the place of loving you,

There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true

When you look me in the eyes,

And tell me that you love me.

Everything's alright,

When you're right here by my side.

When you look me in the eyes,

I catch a glimpse of heaven.

I find my paradise,

When you look me in the eyes.

How long will I be waiting,

To be with you again

Gonna tell you that I love you,

In the best way that I can.

I can't take a day without you here,

You're the light that makes my darkness disappear.

When you look me in the eyes,

And tell me that you love me.

Everything's alright,

When you're right here by my side.

When you look me in the eyes,

I catch a glimpse of heaven.

I find my paradise,

When you look me in the eyes.

More and more, I start to realize,

I can reach my tomorrow,

I can hold my head high,

And it's all because you're by my side...

I couldn't keep my eyes off Jake as they sang the song. When they finished Jake dipped me and everyone clapped. "Congratulations Stefani and Jacob." Joe, Kevin and Nick all said. I looked at them and clapped. Ok I may be married, a soon to be mother and almost eighteen but I was still freaking star stuck. They hopped off the stage and walked over to us and I froze. "On behalf of us, we would like to say congratulations on the big day and thank you for inviting us. " Nick said handing the tickets to me. I couldn't say anything so what did I do…I squeaked.

"I think that's you're welcome in…Stefani talk." Jake said. I looked at him and slapped his chest.

"Is not…I'm just…shocked I never thought in a million years that the freaking Jonas Brothers would be playing…at my wedding or…any event for that matter." I said looking at them.

"Yeah well you can thank your sister Mariah for that one. She contacted us on Myspace and facebook and twitter and fanfamily and just about every other site. She told us that you were a REALLY huge fan and that she wanted us to be your wedding present from her, we all thought that it was really sweet and we said sure." Kevin said. I looked at Mariah and ran to her. I squeezed her into a hug.

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you." I said over and over again.

"It's the least I could do since you saved my life." She said hugging me back. I let go of her and returned to Jake and the JoBros.

"Are your parents, Frankie and big rob here too?" I asked.

"Yeah. There on the tour bus." Nick said.

"Oh, well go get them. You all are more than welcome to stay. Theres plenty of food." I said smiling at them.

"Are you sure? We don't wanna intrude." Joe said looking at me.

"Oh yeah. Besides…there is NO way I am missing the opportunity to party with the Jonas Brothers at MY wedding." I said laughing. They all joined in with me.

"Ok…we'll just go get them." Kevin said.

"Cool. Oh and please change into something more comfortable if you want." I said. They nodded and jogged out to where ever the tour bus was. As soon as they were out of view and hearing distance I turned to look at Kim, Leah and the rest of the girls they ran up to me and we totally went all fan girl. We screamed together and jumped up and down. "OMG I can't believe they are here." I squealed. They agreed and we calmed down when they came back with Frankie, Big Rob and their parents. I realized that they all changed just like I had said they could do if they wanted. "Hey…it's the Frankster." I said using his nickname from the TV show Jonas. Everyone laughed at me. "What?" I asked giggling.

"Congratulations on the wedding." Their mother Denise said shaking my hand.

"Thank you and thank you all for coming." I replied. I shook their dad's hand and Big Rob's. "Well…we better go get changed. I do not wanna dance in this dress." I said looking at Jake.

"Yeah. Let's go." He said. I waved to everyone and as soon as we got away from them they were ambushed by the girls from my school. The Cullen's and Big Rob held them off. I laughed as me and Jake walked up to OUR bedroom to change into the clothes that we wanted to dance in.

After I got changed I laid on the bed and waited for Jake to finish getting dressed. "Ugh…I am so exhausted." I said. He zipped his pants and came over to me on the bed.

"Well you can't go to sleep yet, we still gotta party." He said grabbing my hands and pulled me onto my feet. We walked back out to the tent and I realized that everyone was still dancing, even Kevin, Nick, Joe and Frankie. The song Run It by Chris Brown was blaring threw the speakers. I looked to the left of the tent and saw that new people had arrived. I looked closer and recognized the group of girls that were standing together in a group.

"Oh my gosh!! What it do Monistat!" I yelled running over to my old volleyball and dance teams.

"Eggo Waffle!! Omg." They yelled. I did my little "secret" dance with the volleyball girls then the dance team.

'I have missed you so much. What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

'Well we can't stay but Jordan called me and told us what the dill-o was and we decided to crash. Hope it's cool." Heather said.

"Well duh. Oh…you guys have to meet my husband and baby daddy." I said grabbing Jake and pulling him over toward them.

'Daaaaamn…he's freaking cute." Chelsea said. I smiled and nodded in agreement. They all introduced themselves and immediately started telling Jake some embarrassing stories about me. He was laughing to the point that he had tears in his eyes.

"It's not funny." I pouted.

'Yes it is." Jake teased.

"If it's so funny, you can laugh about it on the couch tonight." I said crossing my arms and looking away. The girls all knew I did this when I was trying to get my way but Jake didn't know all my tricks. He instantly stopped laughing and turned me around to face him but I turned my head toward the girls and winked at them. They snickered quietly.

"I'm sorry baby. They are kinda funny but…I didn't mean…uh…ok I will stop laughing." He said touching my cheek.

'Good." I said giving him a kiss. Suddenly the song See you again by Miley Cyrus came on and I looked at the girls from the dance team. We squealed and walked to the middle of the floor and got ready to do our dance to it.

The last time I freaked out, I just kept lookin down

I stu-u-u-ddering, you asked me what I'm thinking bout

Felt like I couldn't breath, you asked what's wrong with me

My best friend Leslie said "oh, she's just being Miley."

The next time we hang out, I will redeem myself

My heart can't rest till then

Oh oh oh oh

I I can't to see you again.

We did our dance to the song and everyone cheered us on. Then our favorite song came on, even the volleyball team knew it. Joe Jonas' version of Single Ladies. We even got Joe out there to do it with us. We all were laughing and having a good time. I looked at Kevin and Nick; they had a video camera pointed at us. I stopped dancing and went over to them.

"And this fellow youtubers would be Stefani Black, the blushing bride herself. Our number one fan. Do you have any words?" Kevin asked pointing the camera at me.

"Uh…thank you for watching this video?" I said smiling.

"There you have it. From Kevin and Nick at a wedding reception in Washington…hollers later.' They finished and closed the camera. I talked to them for a while then their mom came over and said that they had to go. I thanked them for coming and they left. This was the best day of my life…well so far. I continued to dance with everyone else until I got tired and went up to my room and laid on the bed. Shortly after the music stopped and Jake came up to the room.

"Hey babe. You ok?" he asked sitting on the edge of the bed with his right arm on the other side of me.

'Yeah…I'm just tired. The baby and I had a big day." I said rubbing my tummy.

"Ok, well everyone left so the pack and I are going to clean up the mess with…them and then tomorrow we leave for Indiana." He said looking down at me. I smiled and gave him a kiss.

"Ok well I'm gonna get changed into my PJs." I said getting out of bed and walking to the dresser. He headed back down to help clean up and I went to take a shower to get the hairspray and makeup off of me. I washed my hair and did everything I needed to do then go out. I wrapped a towel around myself and brushed my hair, teeth, and put my hair up into a side pony. I got a glass of water and took one of my vitamins that Carlisle had given me to take to make the baby and me healthy. I got into my pajamas and put my towel in the dirty clothes hamper and hung my dress up.

My hamper was full so I went to the laundry room to do the laundry. It was only like seven-thirty so I was gonna wash our clothes, Mariah's, the sheet and everything. I went back to my room and put my Ipod into the dock and turned on Burning up by the JoBros. While the clothes were in the washer I grabbed my suite case and got everything I was going to take with me packed. I packed three day outfits, pajamas, under clothes, shoes, hair stuff and etc…I zipped up my bag and put it by the door. The washer buzzed so I put them in the dryer and started another load. I was starting to get hungry so I went down to the kitchen and looked through the fridge to find something. I looked out the back door and everything was almost cleaned up. The tent was down, tables and chairs were gone, DJ was long gone and so was the dance floor. The only thing left was the trash and decorations which were being picked up. I sat on the counter and started to eat my left over lasagna from two days ago. Everyone finally came in and saw me sitting on the counter eating.

"Thought you were going to lay down babe." Jake said walking over to me.

"Well after I took a shower I realized the hamper was full so I started laundry which led me to washing all the dirty clothes even the blankets and sheets, which also led to us being hungry." I said taking a bite. Everyone laughed at my unintentional joke about me and the baby. He kissed me on the cheek and took a bite of it.

"Well we're gonna get going Stef. Have fun in Indiana you guys." Sam said. I hopped off the counter and thanked everyone for doing what they did. They all hugged me and left. The Cullens came in and came over to me.

"Thank you guys so much for everything. It was honestly too much." I said hugging Alice.

"Oh that's nonsense. Every girls wedding should be something special." She replied hugging me back. I hugged the rest of them and they left. I put my dirty dishes in the dish washer and sighed as I listened to the quietness that rang throughout the house.

"You ok?" Jake asked from behind me.

"Couldn't be better." I said wrapping my arms around his torso and laying my head on his shoulder. He picked me up bridal style and carried me to the couch in the living room. "What do you wanna watch?" I asked.

"What do you wanna watch?" he asked looking at me.

"A walk to remember." I answered. I knew he didn't wanna watch it but he put it in anyways. He came and sat back on the couch. He put his arm around me and I lend my head on him. Half way through the movie I fell asleep and didn't wake up till I felt myself being covered up by a sheet. I opened my eyes a little and saw Jake climbing into bed. "I love you Mr. Black." I said quietly.

"I love you Mrs. Black." He replied kissing me and I fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

**_*Lemon alert here, its in the middle of_** ** _it_** ** _i will warn you now!*_**

"Jake!!!!!!" I yelled from the upstairs bathroom. I am now 7 weeks pregnant and just turned 18. I was the youngest out of the pack, except Seth, which sucked because they all like to call us kiddo which I didn't mind but they said it in a mocking tone. My birthday was nothing special really. I had two parties since the pack didn't want to spend it with the Cullens. I really didn't mind as long as I got to celebrate it with everyone. They Cullens had a party for me the day before on the fifteenth which was sooo much fun. They threw a masquerade party for me since I had always wanted one. Like always Alice just had to dress me up like a Barbie doll but whatever made her happy made me partially happy. We all got to pick a mask to wear to the party which I loved. Even though Bella and I aren't best friends I still wanted her to be there because she was Jake's best friend and my "brother's" FIANCE. Yes he proposed to her just two weeks ago. I was happy for them but not ecstatic. Anyways back to birthday details. Alice had gotten me a dress that she wanted me to wear and I didn't even though I protested to it for like two hours.

It went perfect with my mask but I HATED the gold color because I HATED the color gold or anything close to it. They even got me a cake which would have normal sent me into a sugar coma if I wasn't pregnant. I normally would have eaten and eaten and eaten at the icing but now just the thought of it makes me gag.

I think I ate like a piece of the cake and an icing sucker then took it back for the pack to finish which was no problem for them. I stayed there for about an hour longer then went home. The next day was my actual birthday and I celebrated it with the pack, Emily, and Kim. It was just like another day with them. Hanging out and just joking. Which is exactly what I wanted, but they did get me a gift and Emily made me a cake. I really didn't want them to spend any money on me so the smart asses they are they made me a card and jewelry and other small things. They knew that I preferred home made things rather than store bought stuff. The cake that Emily made was a basic yellow cake with chocolate icing that had the numbers one and eight on top and happy birthday. I honestly loved it more than the Cullens. Kim and Leah wanted to throw me a party and started asking questions as soon as Jake and I got back from our honeymoon trip to Indiana, which was sooo much fun. I got to show him my old school, introduce him as my husband to my friends and ex-teachers, showed him around town etc, etc. The only thing that sucked about the trip is that I had gotten a cold and Jake freaked out thinking something was wrong with the baby so he made us come home early which really pissed me off because the next day I was perfectly fine. It was just a little cold, Geez I would hate to see him when I got the flu last year. Now every time I sneeze I make a joke about it and he just glares at me, which is why I have called him upstairs to the bathroom. He came up and walked into the bathroom.

"Yeeees?" he asked.

"I sneezed…think the baby will be ok?" I teased. Right on cue he playfully glared at me.

"Ha ha ha…very funny." He mocked. I smiled at him and walked out of the bathroom. I was starting to get a bump and I started to feel the baby already. Carlisle thinks that I'm not going to have a normal pregnancy since I was already showing when I shouldn't. I walked over to my computer desk and grabbed my back pack. Even though I was pregnant and married I still had to get me education. I walked to the closet and slipped on my snow boots since the ground was covered in snow since it was like five days till Christmas. Once they were on I looked down at my feet…I couldn't see them cause of my stomach was in the way.

"Ugh…" I groaned.

"What are you ughing about?" Jake asked sitting on the bed putting his shirt and shoes on.

"I'm as big as a freaking teletubby." I frowned.

"Yes but a very cute teletubby." Jake said wrapping his left arm around me and putting his right hand on my tummy feeling the baby. I could already tell that he was going to be a good daddy.

"It's not funny. Soon I'm gonna be the biggest one out of all of us." I wined touching his hand on my stomach.

"It's because the baby is growing. Just think…if it keeps growing at this rate we will find out what it is in just three weeks." He smiled at me. I smiled back at him thinking about a little Jake or Stefani Jr. running around the house. I couldn't wait for the little rugrat to be out of me.

"I know…but still, I'm gonna be huge." I said moving away from him to walk toward the door. I fixed my jeans as we walked downstairs to the kitchen. I had to get stretchy pants since my bump made it impossible for my regular jeans to fit me anymore.

"Hey Stefani…you look beautiful this morning." Embry said as soon as we got into the kitchen area.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked emotionally.

"I meant…uh you look beautiful for being seven weeks pregnant. Uh…yea…" he said looking at me.

"So when I wasn't Prego I was ugly…that's just great." I cried turning around and walking out of the house onto the front porch.

"What did I say?" I heard Embry ask from the kitchen. Even since I became a wolf my senses had become stronger. I heard Jake sigh quietly.

"Nothing…it's just her hormones…she's a little emotional." He reassured him. I stopped crying and walked back in.

"What do you mean I'm emotional?" I yelled stomping back into the kitchen. Jake turned to look at me worry written on his face. I knew he didn't wanna start a fight so he was choosing his words carefully.

"Nothing." He said looking at me. I rolled my eyes and turned to Embry.

"Sorry Emmy boo…I didn't mean to snap at you." I apologized. He came over and gave me a hug.

"It's cool. I forgive you." He said.

"Thanks…oh dang…I gotta pee like a Japanese race horse." I said running to the bathroom and everyone laughed at me.

"Jake…we have a problem." Sam said as soon as I closed the door. I sat on the toilet and waited for him to continue. "We caught the scent of vamp not to far from here. It smelled like one of the vamps from Italy." Sam continued.

"Did you see it?" Jake asked quietly as if making sure I couldn't hear the conversation which I totally could.

"Yeah…it was the chick that was holding Mariah hostage. We followed her to the Canadian border. Then lost the scent, it's like she just disappeared." Quil said.

"I thought we were done with them…what do they want this time?" Jake asked.

"We're not sure but I need you to miss school for today to patrol. Paul and Jared are missing too." Sam replied. I finished using the toilet and flushed, quickly washed my hands and walked back out. Everyone got quiet.

"Ok…let me tell you all something. Just because I am pregnant does not mean that I am retarded. I'm still a member of the pack and I deserve to know what is going on. I already know that the Volturi are spying on us…you all really need to learn how to whisper." I said crossing my arms.

"We know babe…we just don't want you to worry or stress out." Jake said putting his hands on my arms.

"Whatever." I sighed.

"I have to miss school today to patrol with Paul and Jared. Will you be ok by yourself?" he asked.

"I wish you all would stop treating me like a baby. I am VERY capable of taking care of myself; I don't need everyone treating me different just because I am having a baby. It's not like I have a disease that is killing me. Damn it!" I yelled walking toward the front door. I put my coat on and grabbed my keys, phone, Ipod and backpack. I walked out to my car and got in starting it to warm the inside for Mariah and Kim. They came out a few minutes later along with the rest of the guys that were going to school including Jake. The girls got in while Jake came to my window and stood on the other side. He tapped lightly on it and I reluctantly rolled it down to look at him. "What?" I asked.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to sound like that." He said squatting so he was eye level with me.

"'Kay…well we better go so we're not late for class. Love you." I said. He lend forward and placed his lips on mine. When he pulled away he ran to the back of the house and I saw him strip down. He turned to look at me and waved. I waved back and rolled up the window before pulling out of the drive way heading to school. Once in the parking lot everyone was staring at me as we all walked across the parking lot toward the building. Mariah and Nat went the opposite direction as we got inside the school; my locker was closest so we went to mine first. Today was our last day before we were off for winter break, I couldn't wait to just sleep and eat and sleep for two weeks. No school. No teachers. No homework. I didn't even have to work. My boss had given me early maternity leave but is still paying me. He didn't want me to fall and get hurt while I was pregnant. I appreciated it since I was gonna leave early anyways but still I accepted it. All my classes were the same. We did absolutely nothing in all of them except turn our books in and talked or watched a movie or whatever. I didn't wanna talk so I slept in all of mine, except lunch. I was eating strictly healthy foods while I was Prego so the baby would be big, healthy and strong. When the final bell rang I went to my locker and got my empty backpack and headed to my car with Kim and Leah behind me. Mariah was going over to Brittney's house to spend the night with some of her other friends. We pulled out of the parking lot and went to Emily and Sam's first. My back was starting to hurt from the weight of the baby so I had to waddle in like a penguin. I felt ridiculous but it eased the pain. As we walked in I immediately went to bathroom. "Hi Emily, Sam…be back." I said speed walking to the loo. I sighed as I relived my bladder of the pressure. I came back out and came face to face with Jake. "Hey!" I said in a cheerful voice.

"Hi yourself. How was your day?" he asked wrapping his arms around me. I stood up on his feet as he walked us to the living area.

"Eh…it was ok. My feet hurt and so does my back, but other than that…fine." I said smiling up at him.

"Well let's get you home so you can relax and I will massage your feet." He said lightly kissing my cheek. I quickly turned my head so our lips would meet. "Ah…you little sneak." He teased. I laughed and got off his feet. "Ok well we're gonna head home. See you all later." He said as we walked out the front door. We heard several byes, see you laters, even an adios from Quil who was trying to speak Spanish. Jake walked me over to the passenger seat and I got in. Since we got married I had started to let him drive my car. He walked over to the driver's seat and started it then pulled out onto the road. When we got home I took my coat off and put it on the hanger in the hall then walked to the couch. He sat next to me and turned so I could put my feet on his legs and I layed back. He rubbed my feet and it felt sooo good. I closed my eyes and played with my tummy as I started to hum a familiar tune. "What are you humming babe?" Jake asked rubbing my left foot in the pressure point. I moaned because it felt good.

"Just a song…I once heard my mom sing to me. Do you wanna hear it?" I asked.

"Mhm." He said nodding his head.

 _In my daughter's eyes, I am a hero._ _I am strong an' wise,_ _And I know no fear._ _But the truth is plain to see:_ _She was sent to rescue me,_ _I see who I wanna be, in my daughter's eyes._ _In my daughter's eyes, everyone is equal,_ _Darkness turns to light,_ _And the world is at peace._ _This miracle God gave to me,_ _Gives me strength when I am weak._ _I find reason_ _to believe, in my daughter's eyes._ _An' when she wraps her hand around my finger,_ _Oh, it puts a smile in my heart._ _Everything becomes a little clearer._ _I realize what life is all about._ _It's hangin' on when your heart has had enough;_ _It's givin' more when you feel like givin' up._ _I've seen the light: it's in my daughter's eyes._ _In my daughter's eyes, I can see the future._ _A reflection of who I am,_ _An' what will be._ _An' though she'll grow an', some day, leave:_ _Maybe raise a family,_ _When I'm gone, I hope you'll see,_

 _How happy she made me,_ _For I'll be there, in my daughter's eyes._

"That was beautiful. What made you start humming it?" Jake asked looking at me switching my feet.

"I don't know…I just hope that I get to sing that song to my own daughter." I whispered.

"Is that what you think it is?" he asked smiling at me.

"I think it is but I'm probably wrong, but either way…I will be happy as long as its healthy and with the thought of I'm having it with you." I smiled back at him. He came toward me and pressed his lips on mine. He hovered over me as to not put any weight on the baby. His tongue entered my mouth and I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling his lips closer to mine deepening the kiss. His right hand rested on my hip while his left one was holding him up over me. My hands absentmindedly unwound from his neck and made there way to the bottom of his shirt then lifting it up over his head and throwing it across the room. I wrapped my legs around his waste pulling him a little closer to me. His right hand slid up my side, under my shirt and to the back of my bra. He unclipped it and removed my shirt and bra all in the same moment.

"Is…is this ok? You know…with the baby and all." He said looking at my bump that was now exposed.

"Yeah. Carlisle said that it won't affect the baby at all." I assured him. He still seemed hesitant about it. "Babe…I swear that it will not hurt the baby or anything. If it will make you feel better we can stop." I said.

"No…I just don't wanna do something wrong…" he said kissing my jaw.

"It will be fine. I promise." I said rubbing his back softly. He nodded and continued to kiss my jaw to my neck and back while I undid his belt buckle and pants buttons. He kicked them off and then started to lower my stretchy pants. I didn't really have anymore pants that I could button so they all were stretchy and easier to remove. His hand made its way up to my breast and squeezed, I moaned at the pain. They were really really tender and sensitive.

"You ok?" he asked. I nodded my head and suddenly my hormones took over my body and made me SUPER horny. I pushed him back into a sitting position and climbed on top of him. My lips moved up and down his jaw line back up to his lips then by his ear. I lightly nibbled on the end of his ear lobe and I felt him release a ragged breath. I could feel him getting an erection between my legs. I lowered my hand between my legs and grabbed it then started to rub it softly. He put his hands on my hips and put his head on the back of the couch with his eyes closed. I watched his face the entire time. I started to rub faster and he bit his lip and inhaled a sharp breath. He moaned quietly and raised his head then opened his eyes. I smiled seductively and he crashed his lips to mine and our tongues started to fight for dominance. I figured that he had had enough of my teasing so I slid him in me and put my hands on the back of the couch for support. His hands were still on my waist as I started to go up and down up then back down over and over again. This was the first time we had done it anywhere other than the bed, well in the house. While we were in Indiana we did it on the kitchen counter, on the floor, in the shower and the bed. I released his lips from mine and put my hands on his knees leaning back. My breath was getting loud and so was his. I looked at his face and he was staring at my tits like he had never seen them before which he has. The only thing that was different was that they were slightly bigger and more tender. His hands slid up my waist to my breasts that were bouncing in his view. He gently grabbed them and rubbed them in his big warm hands. I moaned as he massaged them slowly and put one of my nipples in his mouth and licked it. I threw my head back as my climax built up inside me. He replaced his hands on my hips and pushed me down farther on him. I looked at his face and he was biting his lip with his eyes shut tight. I started to bounce faster and faster as my climax grew quickly. Jake then layed me onto the couch and hitched my leg up onto the couch with my other on the floor. He quickly started pumping inside of me within seconds. My head was resting on the pillow that was up against the arm rest. I put my hands above my head and held onto the arm rest. Jake had his hands on the arm rest and the back of the couch holding him up. He thrusted faster and harder. I raised my back up off the couch and pushed my head back into the pillow as I reached my breaking point. Shortly after he finished off and came. He gasped for breath as we shifted so he was lying behind me. He reached the blanket that was hanging over the couch and covered us up. "You ok?" he asked.

"Better than ever babe." I answered. I felt him kiss the back of my head and put his hand on my tummy. "So…did you find anything today?" I asked knowing he knew what I meant.

"Uh…yea. We caught a scent that went past the school and up into Canada again. We saw who it was but we didn't get a very good look at who it was. I think it was that blonde Jane." He said.

"Why are they even here? We haven't done anything this time. Battle after battle…that's all it is anymore. If it's not a fight with the Volturi then it's a fight with one of the Cullens about something or the pack or someone else…I can't handle it anymore." I said standing up and walking up to our room with the blanket wrapped around me. Once inside I went over to the dresser and got my pajamas on as Jake came into the room with our clothes in his hands. He put them in the hamper and grabbed his sweat pants.

"Sweetie…I won't let anything happen to you or our baby." He said standing in front of me and grabbing my hands.

"But what if you aren't here and something happens? Then what?" I asked.

"I will have my cell…all you have to do is text, call me or just scream and I will be here in a heart beat Stef. Nothing is going to happen." He reassured me. I nodded and wrapped my arms around him and pulled him into a hug. He squeezed me to him and kissed my head. "I have to patrol tonight. Will you be ok here?" he asked.

"Yeah." I answered nodding my head.

"Ok, well I better go. Seth and Sam are waiting for me. Be back before you get up." He said. I nodded my head and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. We walked down to the kitchen where he walked out onto the porch and stripped. He handed me his pants and busted into his wolf form. Sam and Seth came out of the woods in their wolf forms and came over to us. Jake licked my face and I kissed his muzzle. I hugged Seth and Sam around their necks and they took off into the woods. I walked back into the quiet house and made sure all the windows and doors were locked. I went back up to the bedroom and put Jake's pants onto the dresser. I got onto Myspace since I hadn't been on in forever. I looked at my mail and friend requests. I changed my background and a few things in the about me part. I changed my status from in a relationship to married, Children from someday to expecting. I signed off and closed my laptop then put in a movie. I decided to watch Shakespeare in love which is a really good movie. I got into bed and snuggled under the covers then hit play. Shortly after I fell in to a nightmare…………

 ** _"JAKE??" I whispered as I walked around the house after hearing a loud crash. I walked down the stairs into the hallway and listened with my wolf hearing for any sound. Out of the corner of my eye to the right I saw a flash of black. "Sam? Jake? Is that you?" I asked. I walked toward where I saw the flash quietly and carefully. As I got closer to the front door I heard a Whooshing sound from behind me and turned around. I froze in the middle of the hall at who I saw at the other end looking at me. "Ja-Jane? What are you doing here?" I asked kinda shaken._** ** _"We have got some unfinished business to take care of." She said taking a step forward. I instantly crouched and growled at her. She stopped and I backed up closer to the door._** ** _"JAKE!!!!!" I yelled. I waited and he never came. She stepped closer and I turned and ran out the door. I ran toward the woods and started yelling for someone. "JAKE!!!! SETH!! SAM!!! ANYONE! DAMN IT!!" I continued to run with Jane laughing behind me the entire time._** ** _"Ha Ha Ha! There not coming to save you." She said running in front of me. I stopped instantly and looked at her as tears formed in the corners of my eyes. She flashed forward and I could feel the coldness coming off of her, that's how close she was._** ** _"Jake…" I whined. She grabbed me and slammed me into a tree making it crack under the weight. I fell to the ground holding my stomach as I felt a sharp pain. I felt warm liquid going down my leg. I felt it and looked at my hand…blood. "NOOOOO!!!! MY BABY!!!!" I yelled sobbing. My hands started to shake as I looked at the blood then at Jane. She came closer to me obviously smelling the blood._** ** _"Mmm….delicious." she said sniffing the air around me. She grabbed me again and threw me into another tree then another and another. Soon I was lying on the ground bleeding and beaten. I cried that's all I could do…cry._** ** _"JAAAAKKKEEEE!!!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Seconds went by and he still didn't come. I felt myself slipping away. He had lied to me, he never came. None of them had come to protect me. Now I had lost my baby and soon I will lose my life. I saw Jane stand over me as my vision became cloudy._** ** _"Looks like the Volturi have won this one…good-bye wolf." She said stabbing me in the chest._**

I awoke covered in sweat and tears. I gasped as I felt my stomach. I uncovered myself making sure that it really was a dream…no blood. I put my hands back on my stomach and felt the baby move. I pulled my knees to my chest as best as i could and cried. I reached for my cell phone and called Jake. He picked up on the second ring. "Stef, what's wrong? Are you ok?" he questioned.

"J-J-Ja-Ja-Jake…I-I ne-need y-y-you t-t-to come ho-home." I said sobbing into the phone.

"Why? What's wrong?" he asked.

"Pl-pl-please j-just co-come ho-home." I sobbed. He said he would be here in just a few minutes. With a shaky hand I slid my phone closed and started rocking on my bed. I cried and cried. In just a few minutes I heard the door slam open and several people yelling my name.

"STEF!?" I recognized Sam's voice. I heard feet running up the stairs. The bedroom door flew open and revealed Jake, Sam, and Seth. Jake ran over to me once he saw me curled up in a ball crying and covered in sweat.

"Honey what's wrong? What happened?" Jake asked me. He wrapped his arms around me and I cried into his shirt. Sam and Seth left leaving us alone and after seeing that I was ok.

"Y-y-you…you di-didn't co-come. I-I ca-called you're na-name. Yo-you left me there." I cried into his shirt.

"What are you talking about Stef? I left you where?" he asked confused.

"I-In the woo-woods. Ja-Jane was attacking m-me. Shh-she killed the ba-baby and then you never showed up like you promised." I sobbed harder at the thought of losing the baby.

"Oh baby…you must have had a nightmare. Shh…shh…it's ok. Shh…she was never here. The baby is alright and I am right here." He cooed to me. I clung to his shirt and cried. Finally after a few minutes of crying I finally calmed down, he got back into his sweats and got into bed with me and we fell asleep. Me clinging onto him as if my life depended on it.

 ***let me know what you guys thought. i love reading the comments and stuff. also i know im not the worlds best writer, i am aware there are flaws with my chapters but nobody is perfect.***


	18. Chapter 18

"PAUL, EMBRY, JARED!!!! STOP MESSING WITH THE BALLOONS!" Emily yelled at the boys from downstairs who kept bopping the balloons back and forth to each other. Today was the day of the baby shower that the girls planned along with Alice. We were having it at my house like every other event. I was so big now that I really didn't feel like moving that much. Jake was basically waiting on me hand and foot. The only time I left the house was for walks, doctor's appointments and to go to Emily, Sam's and also Billy's. The Cullens made special trips to come see me since I was being lazy and I was due any day now. I was almost to my due date and was starting to feel everything. Alexia has grown as much as she would in my belly; she was causing me A LOT of pain by kicking me in the ribs, the bladder and every other part she could reach. I was also passing gas uncontrollably now; I officially know that I can clear a room. It was so embarrassing.

School had been over for about two months, we all graduated except for Seth, Nat, and Mariah since they were younger than us. They were about to start school again in about a week or so. Seth would be a senior while Nat and Mariah were supposed to be going into the eighth grade weren't. At the end of last year we found out that along with the two of them five other students would be skipped up to high school due to their GPAs. I was so proud of her for this. We threw them a small party at the beach. This would make them freshmen. Anyways right now I am in my room putting my bathing suit on. Everyone wanted me to go to the beach with them before I had the baby and so they could finish getting everything ready. The sun was out today so the Cullens couldn't go with us; I figured that I might as well enjoy the sun while it lasts. I finally got my top and bottoms on then slipped my flip flops on. I walked to my closet and grabbed a bag that I put my towel, sunscreen, sunglasses and everything else in.

I grabbed my phone and headed down to the living room. As I rounded the corner into the hall Alexia kicked me in the ribs causing me to double over and gasp. I was instantly swarmed with people, Jake being the closest to me who was throwing questions at me left and right. "Ed, can you tell them that she just kick my ribs is all, I will be fine?" I thought to Edward.

"She's fine…Lexi just kicked her is all." He answered. Everyone sighed and relaxed. I stood up and looked at everyone.

"Ok…is everyone ready?" I asked. They guys were all in their board shorts and the other girls were in bikinis while I was in a tankini.

"Yep…let's go." Seth said. Jake took my bag and my hand then led me out the door to the car. Everyone else got into the other cars and we headed for the beach. When we got there Jake came around to my side and helped me out since my stomach weighed me down. I took my bag and started walking toward the beach with everyone next to me. We made it to our usual spot and I grabbed my towel and laid it on the sand and sat down on it. I crossed my legs and looked down at my belly which was hiding my legs. I instantly busted out laughing and getting weird looks from everyone.

"What's so funny?" Kim asked.

"I…look…like…Buddha." I said between laughs. Everyone joined in with my laughter. Embry came over and started rubbing my belly. "What are you doing?" I asked giggling.

"Rubbing it for good luck." He laughed. I started to laugh harder. I haven't laughed this hard since before I found out I was pregnant. I finally calmed down and everyone went out into the water and played around in it for a while. I sat and watched my second family have a good time. Alexia started to kick more and more but they didn't hurt as bad as the one this morning did she was also moving a lot. After about an hour of sitting on the beach I felt like I had to pee so I got up and walked toward the water.

"Jake!" I yelled putting my hand over my eyes shielding them from the sun. He ran over to me and hugged me getting me completely soaked.

"You ok babe?" he asked putting his hands on my belly.

"Yea...I just have to pee really badly. Mind if we head back to the house early?" I asked.

"No…not at all." He said turning away. "HEY! WE'RE GONNA HEAD BACK TO THE HOUSE…YOU ALL COMING?" he yelled to the gang.

"YEAH!" they yelled back simultaneously. They started to run out of the water and I grabbed my bag and went to the car. Jake went over to the driver seat completely dry by now. We headed for the house and as soon as we got into the drive way and he parked the car I got out and practically ran inside and straight to the bathroom. As soon as I was in there I didn't make it to the toilet. I looked at the mess on the floor and it looked like mucus.

"Oh my god." I whispered to myself. "JAAAAAKKKKEEEE!!!!!!!" I yelled frozen in the middle of the bathroom. I heard running and the door flew open. He looked at my horror struck face and started panicking.

"What? What's wrong?" he asked.

"My water broke." I said looking at him. He looked at me confused. "Jake…the baby is coming." I whispered as a contraction hit me. Suddenly everyone was standing in the kitchen looking at me. Then in an instant everyone was running around.

"Leah, Kim, Mariah…grab her bag of clothes. Emily, Sue, and Esme can you get the baby stuff together? Sam grab my bag…I'm gonna get her to the car." Jake ordered.

"No…" I said. He looked at me confused. "I…I wanna change first." I said. Alice ran up to my room and got me something and handed it to me. Jake helped me change in the bathroom while Alice and Rose cleaned up the mess.

When I was dressed Jake walked me out to the car. The girls were putting my bag, the baby's bag and Jake's bag into the back seat. I noticed that the car seat was already in there ready for the baby. "So much for a baby shower." I laughed. I was about ready to get into the seat when I contraction hit me and I grabbed Jake's hand and squeezed for dear life. I realized that everyone had stopped breathing while I was doubled over. It finally went away and everyone started breathing again. I slid into the seat and got comfortable.

"See you all there." I said before Jake closed the door. He ran to the driver seat and didn't even bother to put his seat belt on as we drove to Forks General. We arrived in five minutes due to his speeding. We walked to the reception desk and I was breathing like I learned in birthing class.

"My wife is in labor." Jake said to the nurse. She shot up from the desk and grabbed a wheel chair.

"How far apart are the contractions?" she asked.

"Uh…every twenty minutes…the last one was about ten minutes ago." Jake said walking next to me holding my hand. The nurse wheeled me to a private room and got me ready. I put on the hospital gown with Jake's help again; she hooked several different wires to me that made me feel like a robot. I got into the bed and covered up. "How you holding up?" Jake asked me as he wiped my hair from my face.

"Been better." I sighed. The nurse came in and gave me something to take the edge off the contractions but it was too early for an epidural. It worked like magic but I could still feel them but they weren't as intense. Then she checked to see how far along I was. "Can you go get the bags? I will call everyone and let them know what room we are in." I asked Jake. He nodded and gave me a quick kiss then left. I grabbed the phone and dialed the house number…Embry picked up. "Hey Embry…is everyone still there?" I asked.

"Yep…we're still here." He answered. I heard someone yelling at him to put the phone on speaker. "fine." He sighed. "Ok…you're on speaker Stef." He said.

"Hi Stef." Everyone said.

"Hey guys…ok we are in room 405A. The nurse says that I am about 4 centimeters dilated. Everyone can come down here if you want." I said into the phone.

"Ok…be there in a few." Several people said.

"Ok…see you all in a bit." I said and hung up the phone. I grabbed cell phone and got online to Myspace and changed my mood from tired and hungry to in extreme pain…going n2 labor…pics of baby up soon. Wish me luck3. I posted it and put my phone onto the table. The nurse came back in and hooked this thing that went around my belly and connected to a machine. When she turned it on I gasped. "Is…is that her heart beat?" I asked.

"Yes…nice and strong. She is going to be one healthy baby." She smiled at me. I smiled and watched the machine as the lines went up and down with her heart beat. The sound of it seemed to be hypnotizing because I couldn't stop listening to it. I'm not sure how long I was staring at the machine but soon Jake came back in with the whole pack and the Cullens behind him. They all came to give me hugs and we hung out. Every now and then they would have to leave except Carlisle, so the nurse could check on me. I was dilating fast, within a two hour time span I had dilated to nine centimeters. Once she left I looked at Carlisle.

"Ok this aint going to be a normal child birth…will you do it? I mean deliver the baby." I asked.

"That's not my field of expertise but if I tell them that you will only let me do it they should let me." He said. I nodded my head and everyone came back in. He left and went to go talk to the other doctors. Jake sat at my side and I grabbed his hand as a contraction hit me. Mariah was on my other side and she rubbed my back since I was leaning forward. This one lasted about five minutes, it hurt sooo bad.

"Could…someone…tell the nurse…I want the fucking epidural now!" I yelled between clenched teeth. Seth, Jared, Leah and Quil ran out. I looked at Jasper who was standing with the other Cullens on the other side of the room. "Little help here." I begged. He smiled at me and soon enough I felt calm and relaxed, I could feel the contraction pains but they weren't as bad. "Thank you." I sighed. Carlisle came back in with my chart and looked it over.

"Good news…I told the other doctors and nurses that you would only let me do it and they said that would be fine…bad news…I think its time to get ready and push." He said. My heart dropped as I looked at him. I knew this part was going to hurt. "Don't worry…we have the epidural for you." He said. I smiled in relief and sat up. He got everything ready and I turned to face Jake with my legs hanging over the side of the bed. I put my head on his chest while he rubbed my arms. "You may feel a slight pinch and then a slight burning sensation…that's just the medicine." He said. I sucked in a deep breath, bit my lip and grabbed onto Jake's shirt as he put it in. It hurt worse than a pinch but I didn't feel the burning. "Ok, you can sit back now. We will start with the pushing shortly after the medicine has kicked in." he said. I nodded and got comfy again.

"Stef, who do you want to be in here with you while you are delivering the baby?" Esme asked.

"Uh…I want everyone to be in here but whoever doesn't wanna stay can leave." I replied looking at everyone.

"Well we would love to stay but the blood will get to us and you know how that would go." Esme said.

"Oh…ok." I frowned. They came over and gave me hugs and kisses on my head then left. Everyone else stayed and talked to me for a while and every time a contraction would hit they would look at the monitors. "I can feel her coming…someone get Carlisle." I ordered. Emily left and came back with Carlisle behind her.

"Ok…let's do this. I'm gonna need for everyone to move away and give us some room." He ordered. They all moved to the back wall. "If you don't wanna see this then I advise for you to move because it is going to get messy." Only Seth, Quil and Jared moved. I bent my knees up and Carlisle placed a blanket over them. "Emily, Kim…would you guys mind holding both of her legs up for me? Leah when I get the baby out I need you and your mom to clean her off for me." He said. Jake grabbed my right and Mariah grabbed my left. Carlisle lifted the blanket and the guys gasped.

"Is it supposed to look like that?" Embry asked.

"Yeah, I feel so sorry for you girls." Paul said cringing. I laughed.

"Ok Stef…on the count of three take a deep breath and push." Carlisle told me. I nodded my head and positioned myself. Emily and Kim grabbed my feet and lifted them higher. "One. Two. Three." I pushed with everything I had. It hurt sooo freaking bad. I gritted my teeth and closed my eyes. "Good Stefani. Ok you can stop. I can feel the top of her head slightly." He said. I relaxed and laid back.

"You're doing great baby. Soon we will have our daughter in our arms." Jake said pushing the hair out of my face that was sticking to it because of the sweat. I smiled at him and felt another contraction hit and got ready to push. I did the same steps over and over again. I looked at the guys at one point and they all were cringing. After about forty-five minutes of pushing I heard a sound that made me cry. Little Alexia was lying on my stomach crying. Jake cut the umbilical cord and the girls went to work cleaning her. I laid back and sighed in relief. I looked at Mariah and smiled.

"You know…mom would have been really proud of you right?" she asked still holding my hand.

"Thank you." I said squeezing her hand.

"Alright mommy…ready to hold your little girl?" Leah asked. I sat up and reached out for her. Leah placed her in my arms and I looked at my beautiful little girl. Jake was sitting on the bed with his arm around me looking at our baby.

"She looks like Billy." Sam said. Everyone laughed.

"Yeah she does. This means she looks like Jake too." I smiled. Alexia had stopped crying and had started to fall asleep holding onto Jake's finger. She was so pretty. Everyone had gathered around my bed to get a closer look at the little girl in my arms. The Cullens even came back in to see her. I looked at everyone who was in there and they all smiled at me when I met their eyes except for Paul. He was looking at her like Jake and I look at each other. Like how Emily and Sam, Kim and Jared look at each other. He had imprinted on my daughter. I knew this and he knew this, but no body else did. I decided that I would keep it quiet till we got out of the hospital. Everyone eventually left, Paul reluctantly leaving left me and Jake with our daughter. "Wanna hold her daddy?" I asked looking at him. He smiled and took her from my arms. I smiled as he walked around the room with her.

"I can't believe we made her." He said smiling at me. He came over to me and gave me a kiss on the lips. "Thank you for making me the happiest werewolf in the world." He smiled.

"You are welcome." I replied kissing Alexia on the cheek. He walked around the room and sang a song to her that I had heard once at a bon fire. It was an old Quileute Tribal chant. I listened and started to doze off with my husband's voice singing in the background and my daughter's soft breaths echoing through my head.

 ** _*A/N yay!!! baby is here! hope it was good, kinda wrote it in a rush. But sadly there are only about 7 chapters left. Make sure you check out my other wolfpack stories and my Walking Dead ff, make you leave comments and concerns in te review section!!!! not getting much feedback on my stories so either thats good thing or a bad thing. either way i would love to read your thoughts!!!*_**


	19. Chapte 19

Alexia and I were released from the hospital two days later. The doctors wanted to keep us to make sure that we were doing ok and that everything was ok with Alexia. She was extremely healthy and growing at a faster rate than normal babies, I guess that's because she has werewolves as parents. We all knew for a fact that one day Alexia would be a wolf, maybe the Alpha of her own pack some day if any of the others decide to have any. I knew Kim and Jared wanted to get married and have kids, so did Emily and Sam. Paul had been at the hospital everyday spending time with Alexia, Jake was starting to notice something was up I could tell but he didn't say anything. The day that we were released from the hospital everyone was at the house to welcome us home. I had Alexia dressed in on her outfits that was given to her from the baby shower that never got thrown.

We pulled into the drive way and everyone even the Cullens was in the front yard. Even some of the kids from school were there. The others were getting ready to go to college or whatever they were going to do with their lives. I was sitting in the back seat with Alexia playing with her. She was just so adorable. Jake parked the car and came around to Alexia's door and I unbuckled her car seat so Jake could get her out. I grabbed her diaper bag and my bag then we walked to the small group of people that was in the front yard. "Welcome home!" they all yelled. I smiled at them and the hugs started. After everyone hugged me they all gathered around Alexia to see her. I notice that Paul was closest to her with a freaked out expression on his face.

"Paul, can I talk to you for a sec?" I asked. He nodded and I handed Leah the diaper bag. We walked a few feet away so nobody could hear us.

"What's up Stef?" he asked looking at the crowd.

"I know." I said. He looked at me with a confused look on his face.

"Know what?" he asked.

"That you imprinted on Alexia." I replied. His eyes widened.

"Oh that. I really didn't mean to. I saw her and it just happened. I know she's a baby, I really didn't mean to.' He started to freak.

"Paul…it's alright. I know that you can't help it. Just promise me one thing." I said.

"Ok. What would that be?" he asked.

"In the future…if she decides to be with you…don't hurt her. Because if you do…I WILL hurt you. I also don't want you to tell her till she is sixteen. Jake and I have decided that we are going to tell her about us and everything then if she shows any sign of changing." I answered.

"Ok, that seem reasonable." He replied. "Does Jake know?" he asked nervously.

"Um…he doesn't know exactly but he knows something is up so if I were you I would calm down with the imprinting stuff until I talk to him." I responded. He nodded his head in understanding. "Ok, lets head back." I said patting his arm. We joined the group by the porch. Mariah was holding Alexia while everyone was taking pictures of her. "Hey…can I please see my daughter now?" I laughed. Everyone smiled at me as I pushed my way through the crowd. Mariah handed her to me and I kissed her cheek. Jake came over to us and stood in front of me with her between us. He put one hand behind my back and the other was holding her small little hand.

"OMG! That is such a Kodak moment." Alice said taking pictures. Jake gave me a kiss on the lips then kissed Alexia on the forehead. She yawned and started to fall asleep. "Oh Stef, the nursery is done now. Everything is set up." Alice said. I smiled and headed for the door. Paul opened it for me and everyone followed.

"Ok even though you're asleep I am going to give you the grand tour." I told Alexia as we walked into the living room. "This is the living room; it's where we all spend most of our time besides the kitchen." We walked room to room; I told her what every room was and everything. We got up to the nursery and I gasped. It was my first time seeing it since the pack had painted it. "And this…is your room." I said walking in. I put her in her crib and looked around. It was beautiful.

"So…What do you think?" Alice asked as the pack and the Cullens filed into the room.

"It's gorgeous." I replied with a smile. I walked around and got acquainted with the room so I knew where everything was like the diapers, her clothes, baby powder, etc…I looked at every single thing that she had gotten from everybody.

"There is a baby monitor by her crib so you can hear her when you are in a different room." Rose said handing me the other one.

"That is perfect." I said. We all headed down to the living room and sat around and talked for a while. Alexia woke up about two hours later. We heard her crying through the baby monitor. I jumped up and ran up the stairs to her room. I got her out of her crib then changed her, fed her, burped her then took her downstairs to where everyone else was. We all talked for a while longer then everyone left. It was about ten-thirty when she fell asleep again. I had been sitting in the rocking chair that Emmett and Rose had gotten me and fell asleep. I felt Alexia being taken out of my arms and I immediately woke up. Jake was standing in front of me smiling.

"Lets go to bed." He said. I nodded and got out of the chair.

"Mariah…bed in two hours…you got to start getting back on the school sleeping schedule." I said to her. She and Nat were sitting on the couch watching a movie.

"Ok…night." She said getting up to give me a hug and kiss then Alexia. Jake and I walked up to the room and closed the door. We went to her room and layed her in the crib. She moved slightly but fell back to sleep. We went back over to our room and changed into pajamas. After I was changed I got into bed and layed down. I heard Jake say something to me but I was already asleep.

 ***Sorry this was such a short chapter!!! So there are only six chapters left in this story. i had originally thought about making a sequel to this but i wrote this soooo long ago, that i honestly dont really have any inspirations or ideas for a sequel. Anyways, i haven't really gotten much feedback on this and i wanna know what you guys think. I know there a lot of errors and stuff so you don't have to tell me about all that but tell me if you liked any of it. What would have been some good ideas to add into it. Anyways, if you haven't already done so check out my other Wolf Pack stories. I have an Embry/OC and two Paul/OC. Also, if you are a fan of The Walking Dead i am currently writing a Rick/OC called Her Saving Grace. Feel free to check them out! Anywho, the last few chapters will be up soon.***


	20. Chapter 20

"ALEXIA MARI BLACK!! YOU HAVE FIVE MINUTES TO BE READY FOR SCHOOL!" My husband Jacob yelled at our fifteen year old daughter from the bottom of the stairs. Jake and I have been married for sixteen years. We have one child; her name if you haven't learned is Alexia. She is fifteen about to turn sixteen in four months. She has grown up so fast, it seems just like yesterday Jake and I were teaching her everything our parents taught us like how to ride a bike, how to roller skate, how to tie a shoe…everything. Now she is in high school, learning to drive, going on dates; everything I did when I was her age. In the last sixteen years a lot has changed for us and the pack.

Sam and Emily got married a year after Alexia was born, they have two kids. Adam Ray and Michelle Dawn. Adam is fifteen and Michelle is thirteen turning fourteen. Adam looks exactly like Sam while Michelle looks like Emily but without the scars. When Michelle was about six she asked Emily why she had "boo boos" on her face. We just told her it was an accident.

Jared and Kim…shortly after Alexia was born Kim found out she was pregnant. She had a baby girl the following spring. They named her Mikayla Renee; she looks like both Jared and Kim. She and Alexia are best friends.

Seth, Embry and Leah all imprinted on someone and got married and had kids too. Apparently since they are full Quileute the pregnancies they had were faster than mine. The girls were pregnant for about 5 months then had their kids.

Leah married a guy named Drew, he moved here about a year after Alexia was born, they married a year later and had a son. They named him Drew Jr.

Embry ended up falling for Paul's cousin Amanda when she came to visit Paul for winter break. She fell in love with him so she moved here to be with him. About four months after dating they got married. Soon after Miranda was born.

Seth didn't imprint on anyone for about three or four years. Her name is Natalie. Same thing happened…they got married and had kids. Twins; Logan and Zackary. They were the trouble makers out of all the kids.

Quil ended up with Claire after she got old enough for him to date. When she was about nineteen he told her that he imprinted on her and etc etc…it kinda shocked her that from the time she was little he was in love with her, but like all imprintees she couldn't resist. Claire in now 22 years old. She and Quil haven't gotten married yet but they plan on it.

Paul…he is still imprinted with Alexia but hasn't told her yet due to my wishes. I had asked him to keep it a secret till Jake and I tell her about the legends and everything. Jake finally found out about him imprinting on her when she was eleven months. He flipped out of course but finally calmed down. Paul kept to his other promises that he has made to me through out the years. He said he would always protect her, be there for her, and never hurt her and a lot more. I am thankful for that. Everyone is still a wolf since vampires keep coming around.

The Cullens had to leave about eight years ago because everyone was getting suspicious. Edward and Bella got married after graduation and had a daughter. They named her Reneesme. She was beautiful. She was extremely smart and grew faster then Alexia was. She and Alexia used to play together when ever we would hang out with them. They became best friends. Bella and I became some what friends about three years later. We weren't as close as me and the rest of the girls but we got along.

Alice and Jasper adopted a young girl into THEIR family since vampires couldn't procreate. Her name is Sylvia May. She is sixteen.

Emmett and Rose…they still haven't decided if they want to adopt a kid into this life style or not. The Cullens moved to a small cloudy town up in Alaska somewhere. They come back every now and then to see us. We talk on the phone everyday and even do video chats. But they haven't been back in a few years and we haven't heard from them.

Mariah and Nat graduated and went away to college in Indiana after taking a few years off to figure out which one they wanted to go to and what they wanted to study while there. They are seniors at Indiana University. Mariah is on a sports scholarship; volleyball and basketball. Nat is going to study music. They come home when ever they can. Apparently Nat is going to pop the question to Mariah on her birthday; I gave him my mom's ring to use since Mariah loved it. Everybody is still the same basically. We all act like we did when we were eighteen and nineteen. We still look like it but really we are in our thirties. Nothing has really changed for us but at the same time it has.

Currently I am in the kitchen making breakfast. Jake was trying to get Alexia up which was hard to do. She was just like her father, always a pain in the ass to get up. "Ugh…I give up. You try." Jake yelled frustrated walking into the kitchen. He had his work clothes on. He opened up his own shop nine years ago in town. It was really popular; people from other towns would even come. Paul, Seth and Jared worked with him. I sat the bowl I was mixing pancake batter in and walked to the bottom of the stairs.

"ALEXIA MARI BLACK!!!! IF I HAVE TO COME UP THERE I WILL TAKE AWAY YOUR CELL PHONE, YOUR LAPTOP, YOUR IPOD AND YOUR CREDIT CARD!!" I yelled. After I said that she came running out of her room dressed and carrying her back pack.

"Happy?" she asked. I looked at what she was wearing and smiled. She was just like me. We both like the same kind of music, clothes, movies, everything.

"Decide to raid my closet again?" I asked stepping back and folding my arms. She was always wearing my clothes, sometimes without my permission; like now.

"Ha ha…yea kinda." She whispered. The only thing of hers that she was wearing was the necklace that Jake and I gave her for her fifteenth birthday. I had a picture of me and him in it.

"Next time…ask me." I said. She smiled at me and gave me a hug.

"Ok I will." She replied. We walked into the kitchen and Jake was sitting at the table drinking his coffee. "Morning daddy." She said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Mornin' baby girl. Ready for your Chemistry test today?" Jake asked looking at her as she sat across from him.

"Yep…I think I got everything down, but its still kinda tough." She replied pouring her a glass of orange juice.

"It's ok honey. You will do great." I told her putting eggs on two separate plates for her and Jake. "Paul should be here any minute." I said looking at the time. Shortly after I said that he walked through the back door.

"Morning everyone. How are my favorite people?" he asked sitting next to Alexia. He looked at her and she blushed. She has had a crush on Paul forever only if she knew about the imprinting part.

"Fine." We all replied. Paul and Jake talked about work for a few minutes till Adam, Mikayla, Drew and Miranda busted through the door. Miranda screaming at Adam for something.

"Hey Aunt Stef, Uncle Jake, Uncle Paul." They said walking into the kitchen.

"Morning kids. Ready for school?" Jake asked.

"Don't remind us. We go everyday just to listen to the teachers blab on and on about stuff we will NEVER need in the future. Like calculus…you will never find your self in the store one day using fractions, square roots, decimals, or any of that stuff just to buy something. It's pointless." Adam said.

"Exactly." Alexia agreed. She looked at Paul and blushed when she noticed him looking at her.

"Well no matter how pointless it is you're still going. Now get going or you're going to be late." I said picking up the plates and putting them in the sink. They all groaned and moaned but gave me hugs. Alexia gave me and Jake a kiss on the cheek and ran out the door with the girls close behind her. Paul got up and followed them out the door. He always walked them to school, they considered him the cool uncle because he would always crack jokes with them and a lot of other stuff. I watched as they walked down the street. Alexia ahead of everyone. They formed a V shape. "She is so going to be Alpha of them when they change." I said walking over to the table and sitting next to Jake.

"That could be soon you know. Are you ready for everything to happen?" he asked putting his hand on mine. I sighed and looked at him.

"Yes and no. I don't want her to go through the same pain we had to go through, all the trouble and everything." I answered.

"It will be fine. Me and the guys are going to help the kids get through it when its time." He said pulling me into his lap. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him. "They will be ok." He reassured me.

"I know." I replied.

"Well I better get to work. Got to finish up that truck." He said. I slid off his lap and stood in front of his as he stood from the chair. "See you later babe." He kissed me on the lips and turned to walk out the door. I watched as he got into the car and pulled out of the drive way toward his garage. So it was just me left in the empty house. I decided to go to the store to get more food and bathroom stuff since we were running low. I ran into Emily there, she said Sam was on patrol with Embry and Quil. "I can't believe even after the Cullens are gone vampires are still coming around." I whispered as we walked down the cereal aisle.

"Yeah…its like they have nothing better to do then come to La Push and Forks just to piss us all off." She laughed. I nodded my head in agreement. We finished up our shopping then went our separate ways. I got home and unloaded the car and put everything away. I had a feeling that today would be a day that I would never forget. Just as I was putting stuff away in the fridge the front door opened and slammed shut. Seconds later Alexia walked through the door cursing under her breath.

"What the hell are you doing home so early young lady?" I yelled at her.

"I got sent home from school." She replied sitting at the table.

"And may I ask why?" I questioned.

"Because in P.E one of the girls in there was talkin shh—." She stopped once she saw my glare. "Talking crap and I got tired of it so I kicked the soccer ball and it broke her nose." She said.

"Just because she was running her mouth didn't give you the right to do that." I said to her.

"She thinks that she runs the school just because her dad is the only lawyer in La Push. I'm tired of her crap, it was about time someone showed her she aint all that." She said. Just like her momma she had a temper problem too. I looked at her for a long minute. Her facial expression changed, she started to sweat.

"Honey are you ok?" I asked.

"I don't feel to good." She said weakly. I walked around the table and put my lips to her forehead. She was burning up.

"Go up to your room. I will be up in a sec." I told her. She nodded her head and got up from the table. I used my wolf hearing to make sure that she had closed her door. I immediately got onto the phone and called Jake's shop.

"Black's Garage and Auto." I recognized Jared's voice.

"Jared its Stef…can I talk to Jake?" I asked panicky.

"Sure…is everything ok?" he asked. I heard Jake ask who is it in the background. Jared told him it was me and Jake was on the phone.

"Hey baby…what's up?" he asked. An obvious smile on his face I could tell.

"You need to get home…with the guys." I said.

'Why what's wrong?" he asked.

"Alexia…it's starting." I said panicked.

"Ar-Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes I am sure…she's burning up, hot as us. She got sent home from school for breaking a girl's nose with a soccer ball in P.E." I told him. He said he would be home as soon as possible with the guys and Leah. I went up to her room prepared to see my daughter in pain. "Sweetie? How are you doing?" I asked. She was lying in her bed in her pajamas.

"Momma…it hurts…all over." She cried. I walked over to her bed and sat next to her. I brushed her hair out of her eyes and wiped the sweat off of her.

"I know baby…it will be over soon though. I promise." I replied.

"What's happening to me?" she asked. I didn't know how to tell her.

"Your dad and I will tell you soon. But first off you're gonna have to miss school for a while. Is that ok?" I asked.

"Yea…" she replied. She closed her eyes and started to drift off to sleep. I sat there for a minutes. "Momma?' she said.

"Hmm?" I replied.

"Am I going to die?" she asked.

"No baby girl…you're not going to die." I answered her. She nodded and fell asleep. I got up and walked out the door. I closed it behind me and walked downstairs. As soon as I was sure she couldn't hear me I started crying. I hated to see my little girl go through the same thing Jake and I had to go through. It was really heartbreaking to know that there was nothing you could do to take the pain away for her. I sat on the bottom of the stairs and cried. Before I knew it the pack was there.

"Stef? Where are you?" I heard Jake's voice. I got up and walked into the hall. He saw that I was crying and rushed over to me. He pulled me into a hug and rubbed my back. "Is she ok?" he asked.

"Yeah she's asleep right now…do you know how bad it hurts to know that she is in pain and we can't do anything about it?" I cried. I stopped crying finally and sat in the living room with everyone. "How are we going to tell her?" I asked. I was worried that she would freak and hurt someone since she was a newborn werewolf almost.

"I think we should tell her what she is becoming and tell her the legends. She is gonna have to stay away from every one of the other kids too. That's gonna be hard for her." Sam said. I nodded my head. "We don't want any of them to get hurt." We were in the middle of talking about it when Alexia screamed at the top of her lungs. I was the first one up to her bedroom in a matter of seconds. I busted into her room and she was curled up in a ball crying.

"It…hurts!!!!" she cried. I didn't know what to do so I just stood there. Jake and the guys took action trying to calm her down. Leah stood next to me with an arm around my shoulder. "Daddy…what's wrong with me?" she whimpered when she finally calmed down. Jake turned to look at me and I nodded. I walked over to them and sat on the right side of her while Jake was on her left. Everyone backed up to give us some room to talk to her.

"Ok sweetie. I need you to listen to me. What's happening to you has happened to all of us. We all know what you are going through. You need to keep calm." I said touching her face.

"What's happening to me?" she asked.

"Do you remember the legends that grandpa told you two years ago?" Jake asked. She looked at the ceiling for a minute thinking.

"Not really." She answered.

"Ok, well we will tell you again." Jake said. She nodded and he started to tell her the story again. He explained everything about the cold ones, the treaty, everything. After about an hour or so he finally ended the story. "What do you think about the story?"

"Is it true? About the cold ones, the shape shifters?" she asked.

"Yes. It's all true. Me, your dad, the guys and Leah…we're werewolves. You are becoming one too. The others should be turning soon too. But until they do you have to stay away from them." I said.

"Why?" she asked confused.

"Because when you turn you will have mood swings and you don't want anyone to get hurt do you?" I asked. She shook her head. "Ok…now you must not tell anybody about this ok? It has to be kept a secret, you can't even tell Adam, Mikayla, Michelle or Drew." I told her.

"Ok. How much longer will this last?" she asked.

"You can turn tomorrow or in a week…we don't know for sure. When you do turn…we will all be here for you honey." Jake said. She looked around at everyone and they all nodded their heads.

"It's gonna be ok Lexi." Leah reassured her. She half smiled at everyone and started to fall asleep. We left her to sleep.

"And so it begins." I said as we walked to the hallway by the front door.

"It's gonna be ok. She's tough." Seth said. We nodded.

"Thank you guys for coming over." Jake said.

"When she is ready to change…let us know." Sam said. We nodded and gave everyone hugs. Jared and Seth went back to work but Jake stayed home with me. That afternoon Adam, Mikayla, Michelle and Drew came over to see if Lexi was ok but we couldn't let them in. We told them that she had some kind of bug that was contagious. For the next several days Alexia stayed in bed almost constantly. The pack came over to see how she was everyday while the kids called and called and called. They even came over a few times even after they were told not to. They got in trouble for not listening to me, Sam told them that she needed her rest and that she could be out for a while. They stopped calling and coming over but heir parents were keeping them updated. One night when Jake was on patrol with Sam, Seth, Embry and Leah, I was at home making something for Lexi to eat when I heard her scream and a loud crashing sound. I dropped the frying pan and ran upstairs to her room. She was curled up in a ball in the corner shaking. There was a hole in the wall the size of her hand.

"Mom…what's happening to me?" she cried. "I hurt all over, I feel like I am on fire." She cried.

'Lexi I need you to try and calm down for me ok…I'm gonna go call your dad and be right back." I said. She nodded her head and I ran down to the back porch. "JAAAKKKEEE!!!!!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I heard several howls near the house and ran inside back to Lexi. "Lexi, honey, calm down. It's almost over. It's gonna be ok." I wiped her face free of sweat. Seconds later the entire pack was in her room. "It's time." I looked at Jake. He came over and picked her up while I got her a change of clothes. We all headed out back to the woods. We went far enough in so no one would see or hear what was going on. Jake set her on the forest floor and I handed someone the clothes. "Ok, baby girl…Let your body take over. I know it hurts but it will be over in just a few minutes." I said. She started to shake faster and faster. She started to change so I busted into my wolf form a matter of seconds before she turned into her form. She was a cross between Jake's fur color and my fur color. " _Alexia? Can you hear me sweetie?"_ I asked my daughter. I could tell she was scared by reading her thoughts.

" _Mo-mom_? What's going on? How can I hear you?" Alexia asked.

" _You're a wolf…and us wolves we can read each others minds."_ I explained to her.

 _"What…what can I do?"_ she asked.

 _"Well…we are super fast, really strong, we heal really fast, we have really good hearing, sight, smell, and our appetites are crazy. This is in wolf form and human form. Our body temperatures aren't the same…a normal persons temp is 96.7…ours is 108.4. We never really get cold."_ I told her. She smiled and looked at everyone.

 _"What do they look like in wolf form_?" she asked. I relaxed and told them to change. They followed and she saw her family as who thy truly were. " _Wait…so when I turn back into my human form I will be…naked?"_ She asked embarrassedly. We laughed in our heads.

 _"Yes…unfortunately. But we have cords that we use to tie our clothes to our legs so we can change into them."_ Leah told her.

 _"Oh great…I might possibly see my Uncle's shlongs. If that aint traumatizing Idk what is."_ She said. We all laughed. " _Ok…so how do I turn back?"_ she asked.

" _When I tell you to I want you to fully relax_." I said. I changed back into my wolf form and stood there completely naked. I've seen the guys naked and they have seen me naked and give birth…it didn't bother me anymore. Jake went to stand in front of her and I nodded my head. She started to relax and slowly she changed into her human form. I grabbed her clothes and handed them to her. She got redressed. "Ok…let's get back to the house." I said to her. We ran back into the house and I got dressed too.

We grabbed the guys each a pair of basketball shorts that they left over at my house just in case something happened like now. We ran back out to them and they were still in the woods. We put a pair in front of each of them. "Honey you might wanna turn around." I told her. She turned around and the guys turned back and got dressed. "Ok, you can look now." I told her. She turned back around and walked over to us. I pulled her into a hug. "You ok?" I asked her.

"Yeah…this is just gonna take some getting used to." She laughed.

"Yeah. Well there are some other things that we have to tell you." Jake said wrapping our daughter into a hug. We all headed back to the house and went into the living room and sat down. Lexi was between me and Jake in the couch.

"Alexia…as you know about the vampires. They kill humans, but we are here to keep them from hurting them. We are here to protect them." Sam started.

"How do we keep them from killing them?" she asked.

"Well…we have to kill them. We tear them apart and burn the pieces. I know that you don't like the sound of it but we have to or they will kill us." Seth said. She looked at him and nodded in understanding.

"So is that why you would leave over nights and stuff?" she asked looking at Jake. I really hadn't been on a patrol since Alexia was seven. I have wanted to give up my wolf side for a long time but we had to wait and see if she would change. Now that she did I can give it up.

"Yeah…you will one day have to do patrols too. Once the rest of them change." He said.

"The rest?" she asked confused.

"Yeah…Michelle, Mikayla, Adam, Drew, Logan and Zack. They will be wolves eventually too." Jared said. She formed and 'O' with her mouth.

"So do I really have to avoid them?" she asked.

"Sorry sweetie but yeah. Just until they change. I know that it is going to be hard to do but we all had to do it at some point." Leah said. Alexia nodded and sighed.

"This is a lot to take in." she frowned. We all nodded. We got quiet for a minute and I started to think about what life would be like if we gave up our wolf sides.

"What are you thinking?" Jake asked me.

"I wanna give up my wolf side." I replied. "I think that it's about time that we gave it up and let the kids take over. We are getting to old to keep doing this." I laughed. They all nodded their heads. "So are we doing it? We are giving it up?" I asked looking at everyone.

"If that's what everyone want." Sam said. He looked around the circle and everybody nodded their heads. "Ok. We have to talk to Billy so he can tell us what we are supposed to do." He said.

"Ok. I will call him tomorrow and tell him what is going on." Jake said.

"I guess…a new era begins." I said looking at Alexia.

*Ta-da!!!! There you have it. That was Jacob and Stefani's epic love story! i really hope you all enjoyed it and would like to check out my other stories. But i do have a surprise bonus but i need feed back. I have five other chapters that go with this story but its in Alexia's POV. I want to know if you guys want to read them or not. Back when i originally wrote this, there was a plan for a sequel but i decided to leave it the way it ended because i hadn't touched or wrote anything for the story in so long that my creative mojo for it died, unfortunately. But if you guys would like me to post the "Mini fic" then please let me know in the comments. i will let you know that it does end tragically but like i said, there was supposed to be a sequel to YBWM but there wont be. Thanks again for all the support on this!!!!*


End file.
